


Dark Nights

by Nightflower (Blue_Night)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, False Identity, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Revenge, Serial Killers, Undercover Missions, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Nightflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Daniel Spark starts a new job at the LAPD, joining Commander James McBride's unit that is specialized in homicide and serial killers. One of their cases leads them into the BDSM-scene and to get closer to their killer, they have to pretend to live in a Dom/sub-relationship. Will they be able to separate their private life from their job or will they enmesh themselves deeper and deeper in this fascinating world?<br/>And what does the killer have in mind, because his victims seem to have a strange connection with Daniel? To make things even more complicated, Daniel and James realize that there is a bond between them they cannot cut and which must have been formed a very long time ago, in another life...<br/>Will they find their happiness in the life they live now and defeat their adversary before it is too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First One

**Author's Note:**

> I created the characters of this story years ago and they accompanied me for a long time. Finally, I decided to re-write their story and post it here on AO3. It contains BDSM-topic and Dom/sub-dynamic I wrote about before, and it also contains elements of non-consensual sex. The non-consensual sex though is not an element of real Dom/sub-relationshsips, please be aware of that. The most important thing about this way of life is the free will to live one's life this way and no good Dom will force his or her sub into anything. The non-consensual elements are parts of the serial murders and are used as religious rituals of the ancient natural religion I'll describe in this story, if you're not comfortable with such topics, please don't read this story. I'm always careful when it comes to the tags and warnings, so you will be warned right at the beginning. The tags will be added along with the story.
> 
> All characters in this story are my own ones, any similarities to others are coincidental.
> 
> One part of this story takes place around 2500 b.C. and even though Dom/sub-dynamic certainly is as old as human mankind, but, I decided to not use the common words like 'Master', 'slave', 'Dom' or 'sub' in this part, but to describe it.  
> The Dom is a 'sayer', telling his or her sub what they are allowed to do, also called 'natural gifted'.  
> The sub is a 'craver', craving to submit to their Doms and please them.  
> In the parts taking place in present times in LA, I use the common words like Dom, sub, Master and boy or slave.
> 
> I did some research about possible Gods or Goddesses, I used old Celtic ones, changing their names so they could be Gods of the tribes living there before the Celts. The ancient part takes place in Scottland, on one of the countless islands, and the ancient name I gave it is 'Al'bias', related to the old Celtic name Albia.
> 
> There will also be a part taking place around 1300 a.C. later on.
> 
> I want to say that I was never in LA and don't know the city. I do careful research, of course, but please be gentle with my knowledge about the US police-sytem and the city of Los Angeles, I'll do my very best to write this story as logical and believable as possible.
> 
> If you have any questions, please ask them, I am curious about your opinion, so please leave feedback!

_Prologue:_

 

The boy was so willing to please.

He circled him in a slow pace, admiring his work. The room was completely dark apart from the light of the eleven candles he had placed around the boy who knelt in the middle of the special chamber he only used for such special occasions.

Dave. What an appropriate name. He bared his teeth to a contented smile. Of course, the boy's name was appropriate. It was one of the reasons why he had chosen him to be the first one. A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. He wouldn't have to wait for too long anymore. The time had come and soon, _he_ would kneel here, eager to please him. Until then, Dave would have to take _his_ place and he was okay with that.

After all, Dave looked beautiful, bound and tied and unable to move, let alone escape, his arms and legs spread and stretched to their limits, the chains around his ankles and his wrists fastened to the iron rings hanging from the ceiling and fixed to the stony floor. The young boy with the sandy-colored hair was naked apart from the black loincloth he had told him to dress with, and he could see the large bulge underneath the shiny black material. Ah, yes Dave was really eager to please him. He would be his willing boy and do whatever he would tell him to do to be the good boy he wanted to be.

“Master, please, let me pleasure you!” the boy now dared to address him and he frowned, angrily.

“I didn't give you permission to speak, boy!” he growled, stepping in front of him and pulling roughly at his hair, forcing the boy to bend his head and expose his vulnerable throat. Dave groaned, but, he didn't let himself be fooled. It was clearly a groan of pleasure and not of pain.

“You're so eager and so willing, boy, aren't you?” he purred a little bit mollified.

“Yes, my Master. Please, let me pleasure you. I will do everything you'll tell me to do,” Dave promised, licking his lips. He couldn't see anything due to the blindfold he wore, but his nostrils flared as the scent of his Master's arousal penetrated the boy's nose.

“Oh, you will pleasure me, don't you doubt that, boy,” he purred, pulling roughly at his hair again, until the boy groaned with pain because his head was forced into a hurting and unnatural position. “You will pleasure me and when this night is over, you will get your reward, boy!” he promised him, stepping closer and bending over Dave, the first one of other willing boys who would follow him.

He had waited for so long, more than only one lifetime, had fought and hoped, but now, the time was right and _he_ would finally be his, he was sure about that.

 

***

 

_Al'bias, British Islands, about 2500 b.C.:_

_The thin twigs and the green leaves of the bushes rustled silently as Pi'tark stopped at the edge of the clearing, peeking out from his hiding place behind the large oak. He unconsciously balled his fists by the sight in front of him. He had expected to find them here, but seeing them this way was something he could hardly stand._

_He took several deep breaths to calm himself down and not reveal to Ja'mies and Da'nel that he was watching them, his nails digging painfully into his palms as he stared with burning eyes at the two young men lying naked in the green grass. Da'nel was still more a boy than a grown up man and Pi't ark felt new anger welling up in his guts._

_Da'nel was his chosen one, meant to serve only the great Goddess Cai'lacha and her priests, and he was supposed to stay celibate until Pi'tark would take him on the altar of the Goddess so his seed could be collected and inseminate the earth while he shared his holy power with Da'nel to make him a worthy chosen one. Pi'tark had known that Da'nel was the One when he first had laid his eyes upon him when the brunet had still been a little boy. Da'nel was the most beautiful being Pi'tark had ever seen, his light brown hair shimmering like dark gold in the sun because of the natural blond strands in it, and his green eyes with the golden sparks made his heart race and his flesh harden whenever the boy looked at him._

_Pi'tark had waited patiently for him to grow up and become old enough to serve him and the Goddess, gifting him with his undivided attention and small presents. Da'nel's parents had felt honored and blessed by the attention he payed their boy, being eager to prepare the brunet for his important role, teaching him obedience and humbleness. Their tribe lived a good life, having always enough food, water and all the things they needed to survive on their island, but, this could change every day, especially if the great Goddess Cai'lacha didn't get what She wanted and deserved._

_Da'nel had been a good and obedient boy – until Ja'mies had started to court him. The older boy with the dark hair and the silver-grey eyes had charm, Pi'tark had to admit that, and it was obvious that he wanted Da'nel for himself. Ja'mies was too clever to do that openly, knowing that Da'nel was chosen to become Pi'tark's vessel. But, the older one with the for his age very male and handsome features wanted to have Da'nel and the younger boy had fallen for him, giving up everything to be with Ja'mies, even risking the rage of the entire tribe and the revenge of the great Goddess Cai'lacha._

_Pi'tark knew why the brown-haired boy had fallen for him. Ja'mies was one of the few natural gifted ones, one of the few sayers, something he himself had always craved to be. But, he didn't have this aura every natural gifted man or woman had, he was only a minor natural gifted man, and he had fought hard to become the second priest because he wasn't a true sayer. Da'nel as a craver by nature, wanting to submit, felt totally drawn in by Ja'mies' aura and the boy had been more than willing to come into the older one's arms, meeting him on that hidden clearing only a few people dared to step onto, fearing the revenge and the rage of the God Ca'mols ruling over this part of the island. The only ones being allowed to come here were the priests when the time had come for the secret rituals of honoring and sacrificing Ca'mols, but, Ja'mies didn't care about the clearing being forbidden and Da'nel would do whatever his lover told him to do._

_He stared at the scene in front of him, wishing he could pull the impudent young man away from his chosen one and just strangle him right there and then. But, he was a priest and Ja'mies was the first warrior of the tribe and Pi'tark wouldn't stand a chance against him in close combat._

_Bitter bile came up into his throat as he watched Da'nel writhing beneath the older one, his fingers clenched around the long grass, but his own flesh was rock hard and aching, and Pi'tark freed it from his loincloth to find some release, his fist closing around his throbbing shaft._

_Ja'mies lay between Da'nel's spread legs, his head bobbing up and down on the boy's hard length, swallowing him deep down his throat. Pi'tark wondered briefly why Da'nel hadn't emptied himself so far, he must be damn close to the edge of ecstasy judging by the moans and gasps fleeing his mouth and by his trembling and writhing, and the only explanation for that could be that Ja'mies hadn't given him the permission to cross that line so far. He couldn't see the dark-haired's features from his position, but Da'nel's eyes were open and directed at Ja'mie's face to obey his unspoken order and not come before he allowed him to come._

_Pi'tark saw the unquestioning submission into the wonderful green eyes, now hooded with his lust and arousal, making the golden spots sparkle even more and his fist clenched around his own weeping spear, pulling an angry hiss from him. He wanted to thrust it deep into his promised vessel, his chosen one and to show him to whom he truly belonged, but he would have to wait for the night when the Goddess had finished her circle and this would be only in three months from this day._

_The priest moved his hand faster while he watched Ja'mies' hand disappear between the trembling thighs of his young lover, using Da'nel's strong urge to submit to push him into this special state where nothing else would matter to the boy than pleasing his natural gifted one. Da'nel was a craver by nature as much as Ja'mies was gifted and a sayer, and they complemented each other perfectly._

_The brunet moaned as he felt the strong fingers pushing deep into his secret core, exploring the hidden place where only Pi'tark was allowed to be, but Ja'mies didn't care about Da'nel being the priest's promised vessel. Da'nel's eyes were still focused on the face of his lover and he must be in this special state by now, holding back as long as Ja'mies would order him to hold back._

_Pi'tark suppressed his own groan and stopped the movements of his hand before he reached his peak, hoping that the warrior would finish his craver soon, very soon. His manhood was aching with the need to come, pulsing in his sweaty grip, and the priest spread his legs and pulled the loin cloth to the side to not stain it. He was the priest and his seed would moisture only his chosen one or the earth of the Goddess, not the dead remains of the animals they hunted and used as clothing._

_Da'nel's moan became louder and he must have seen the permission to come in Ja'mies' eyes, because he arched his back and his whole body shook rhythmically as he emptied himself into the clever mouth pulling his ecstasy from him and throwing him into the holy world of the Goddess for one moment._

_Pi'tark watched the warrior swallowing each drop of Da'nel's seed and his breath hitched with fury because of this sin. No one was allowed to take what was only meant for the Goddess and her priests and he bared his teeth, wishing he could kill the impudent young man for this sacrilege. His anger fired his own lust on even more on and he growled silently and moved his hand, thrusting with his spear into his fist, fast and hard while his eyes never left the two evildoer, watching Ja'mies covering Da'nel with his own naked body and doing what Pi'tark craved to do more than anything else – what he had wanted to do ever since he had laid his eyes upon the sweet boy for the first time._

_Only the knowledge that it was a sin to fill his vessel before he had grown up and was able to sacrifice his seed to Cai'lacha had kept him from doing so and now, he had to watch Ja'mies taking his chosen one without being able to do anything against it. But, his time would come, and he clung to this thought while he moved his hand in time to the dark-haired man's thrust. Da'nel had wrapped his arms and his legs around his sayer, still deeply lost in his state of total submission and obedience and he moved with him, his only striving to pleasure the older man and be his good craver._

_Ja'mies let go of his iron self-control and moved faster, chasing his own height and when he reached it, shuddering heavily above the younger boy, Pi'tark came, too, coating the grass in front of him with his seed. He bit his lip to suppress his moans, even though he wouldn't have to worry, the two young men far too trapped in their own world of lust and ecstasy to notice him. His body trembled in time to the jets he shot onto the dark earth, but his mind raged with his fury and Pi'tark swore to himself that one day, both of them would pay for this._

_He would take Da'nel and he would kill Ja'mies. No one took what was his and one day, Pi'tark would take revenge for the warrior having taken his chosen one._

 

***

 

_Los Angeles, present:_

 

Captain Daniel Spark knocked on the door of Deputy Chief Harry Grant's office, waiting for the permission to enter it. He had talked to him a few times beforehand and he wasn't really nervous, more excited about his new task.

The chance to work in the central division of the LAPD had been too tempting to not take up on it, and he was curious about his new direct superior, Commander James McBride. He would join his unit that was specialized in homicide, and he had heard a lot about Commander McBride, the dark-haired agent with the silver-grey eyes. He was hated and admired, envied and watched mistrustfully by everyone working at the LAPD, and he must have this special aura of authority and self-confidence only few people had.

“Come in!” The friendly voice pulled Daniel out of his musings, and he opened the door and entered Grant's office, stopping on the threshold when he saw the man leaning against the window behind Grant's chair.

He was of the same height as Daniel was and of the same slender shape, but more broadly built around his shoulders. He had his arms crossed before his chest, and Daniel could see his perfectly toned forearms because Commander McBride had rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt. His grey eyes had more the dark color of the stormy sea at the moment, and Daniel caught himself musing about what must happen to turn the color into the silver the older officer was known for. His face was completely impassive as his eyes traveled over Daniel's figure first before staring right into his eyes without saying a word.

“Captain Spark, would you be so kind to close the door?” He flinched and hurried to enter the office fully and do as he had been told. Daniel had always considered himself as tough and self-confident, but he had to admit that Commander McBride's intensive stare had a strange effect on him, leaving him tingling and unsure in a way he wasn't used to feel.

“Good morning, Deputy Chief Grant, good morning Commander McBride,” he greeted the two men watching him.

Grant was older than McBride, somewhere in his late forties and Daniel could see the silvery strands in his dark-blond hair. His face wasn't as handsome as McBride's, but, he had regular male features and was the kind of men who didn't age. He would still look young when he was seventy or eighty and even though his aura wasn't as strong as the aura of the dark-haired Commander, but there was something special about him that had drawn Daniel in to him right at first sight, and he was sure that Grant was a strict and strong-willed, but friendly superior, willing to listen to his subordinates and consider their suggestions.

McBride was an entirely different kind of matter, though.

The Commander didn't look as if he was about to give him some time to settle in and take things slow for the start, and he also didn't look as if he was okay with having him in his team. Daniel couldn't come up with any reason for the Commander's reservations, his personal file was immaculate and the were several commendations proving to every new superior that he was the best choice for them.

“Captain Spark, this is Commander McBride, your direct superior. His unit for homicide cases that demand our special attention is the most successful in LA and even the agents from the FBI were impressed the last time they had to work together with the LAPD,” Grant said and Daniel nodded at that, trying to keep his face as impassive as the Commander still leaning against the window did. He could put on the same poker face as his dark-haired superior if needed and he wouldn't let him see his uncertainty, no way.

The grey eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and Daniel got the feeling that McBride had noticed his defiance even though he was sure that his expression gave nothing away.

“Your file is impressive, Captain,” the Commander suddenly spoke up and his dark and quiet voice held the same natural authority as his entire behavior and posture. Daniel was pretty sure that McBride didn't need to raise his voice to get attention, he only needed to be there and everyone would look at him and stop talking when he opened his mouth.

“But, I I don't care about files. You have to prove yourself to me and if you don't, you will be back where you came from faster than you will even know it. You're only here because Deputy Chief Grant had gotten a good first impression. I expect you to give more than hundred percent and this not only now and then, understood?”

 _'Wonderful, this is truly the great start I expected it to be! He already dislikes me and wishes he could send me with a rocket to the moon,'_ Daniel snorted to himself. He raised his chin and this time, he let the older man see his defiance and that he was willing to take up this challenge.

“Understood, Commander McBride,” he snarled, glad that his voice didn't tremble. McBride's eyes lit up and Daniel's breath hitched in his throat as he saw the silvery shimmer glowing in them for the split of one second.

Grant shot his second a stern look. “He is the best, James. I expect you to give him the chance he truly deserves,” he told him, and the steel-hard undertone in his voice surprised Daniel for one moment. Of course, he had known that Grant must have the ability to be the strong leader he needed to be at the LAPD, otherwise he wouldn't have had this high position, but now, Daniel realized that there was much more about the harmless looking Deputy Chief than he had thought it was.

McBride looked unimpressed. “We will see, Harry,” was all he said, focusing his attention on Daniel again. “Enough of the pleasantries. Are you ready for you first job, Spark? There is a crime scene waiting for us.”


	2. The New Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Daniel Spark and Commander McBride are on their way to a crime scene. Will they get along with each other and will Daniel be able to prove himself worthy to be a part of McBride's team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for giving this story a try, I didn't expect so many hits and this amazing feedback for my first posted original work ever. I hope you will like the second chapter as much as the first one. It switches between Daniel's and James' POV and introduces some more characters, all of them my own. 
> 
> Please, tell me what you think about my story, I am really curious to get to know your opinion. 
> 
> A special thanks goes to my dear friend GoForgoals for checking the crime scene and the interaction of my agents. :-)

James made his way to the elevator without looking back to make sure whether Captain Spark followed him or not. He had waited long enough for him to come so they could drive to the crime scene that needed to be checked, and James had no patience left for any more delay.

Not that the newbie had been late, oh no. Captain Daniel Spark had knocked on Deputy Chief Grant's door the second the hand of the clock in Harry's office had reached the twelve. He had been supposed to come to work at eight in the morning, and he had been as punctual as a Swiss clockwork.

James knew that he was unfair. Captain Spark wasn't responsible for his last captain having chosen to follow the siren's call of the FBI. James had worked with Captain Zachary Weir for more than two years and after the first battles and quarrels, working with him had been bearable. At least more bearable than working with all of the others before him had been. Zachary hadn't been as good as Lt. Susan Walcott was, James only female agent of his unit, but, he had been the lesser of all the evils James' former partners had been. Plus, he had known when to shut up instead of annoying James with meaningless chatter or stupid and nosy questions.

That had changed with Zachery's wife Liv becoming pregnant. Their last case had been demanding and they had worked around the clock. Liv had had to go through her pregnancy alone, suffering from all kind of indispositions pregnancies could come up with, and she had finally had enough of being alone all day and all night long and set up an ultimatum: Her husband would either quit the job in James' unit, or she would go back to her parents and get divorced.

Needless to say that Zachery had chosen his wife over his work, accepting the offer from the FBI for a nice office-job and work from nine to five. It wasn't as if James wouldn't have understood him, but, it was hard to find the right agents for this special task and James was tired of having to adjust to new agents every few months. But, Zachary Weir had to take care of his wife and his child and James had let him go and wished him all the best for his future.

And so, Grant had had to look for another captain who would be capable of putting up with his dark-haired Commander instead of throwing in the towel; and he had found Captain Daniel Spark who had been recommended by Harry's friend from the NYPD. Spark had been willing to move from the east cost to the west cost and here he was. James wasn't quite sure what to make out of the man with the astonishing green eyes and the light-brown hair with the golden strands, and this confused him more than he wanted to admit. Usually, he needed only two minutes before knowing exactly like his agents ticked, but this time, his sixth sense had let him down. The only thing he knew for sure was that the younger man showed almost the same poker-face as he did and that his file was more than excellent.

The elevator was stuck somewhere in the basement and James didn't even consider to wait for it, turning for the staircase instead. Spark who had followed hard on him seemed to have the strange ability to read his face even from behind without seeing it, because he was already one step ahead of him, pulling the door open for his new superior. James shot him a quick unreadable glance before heading down, and the pattering of another pair of feet told him that Spark was as well-trained as he himself was, keeping up with his pace without any problems. He didn't even breathe faster when they finally reached the basement where the garage for the official cars was.

He unlocked the silver Toyota on his way to the parking space where his personal official car was waiting for him like always, and Captain Spark ran to the passenger's side as if he was afraid that James would leave him behind. The Commander grinned. Good, he wasn't as unmoved and self-confident as he wanted to seem, obviously more uncertain than James had thought he was.

The tires squealed when he left the garage, driving in the direction of the Skid Row. “When did you move here?” James asked out of the blue and Spark flinched slightly. “Two weeks ago, Commander. I rented a furnished apartment close enough to the LAPD that I won't need a car. I used the two weeks to get to know the city better.”

James raised an eyebrow at that. “You don't like to drive? Or problems with your license?”

Spark shrugged his shoulder, his eyes directed at the street in front of them. “Neither the first, nor the second. I just like walking or jogging home. I will see to getting a vehicle as soon as possible.”

James wouldn't tell his new captain that, but, he was pleased with Spark's answer. He had never been fond of people using their cars to drive around the next corner to buy some milk, being to lazy to walk the hundred meters on their own two feet.

“I'll give you the keys for an official car you can use at work when we're back,” he only remarked, and Spark averted his eyes from the windscreen to look at him. “You don't like anybody else driving your car, do you?” he mused, and there was a hint of irony in his voice. When James didn't answer, simply ignoring him, Spark continued: “You hate it having to put the seat and the mirrors back into the right position after someone of another height has driven your car.” This was a statement and not a question and James was impressed against his will.

“What makes you think that?” he inquired, turning into the street where the body had been found in one of the backyards. Spark shrugged again. “Just a guess.” A short pause followed, then an added: “We have the same height.”

James allowed himself a brief mocking smile. “I noticed. We're there.” He stopped the Toyota behind one of the patrol cars and left it, Spark closely in tow.

Two police officers secured the backyard, keeping gazers away. They greeted McBride with the greatest respect, shooting his new partner a curious glance. “Lt. Walcott is where the body lies, Dr. Parino is with her. Lt. Weston and Sgt. Ryder are checking the area. Lt. Carey is interviewing the derelict who found the body. The gloves for you, Sir.”

James only nodded, taking the gloves and handing one pair to Captain Spark before making his way to the spot behind the roll-out container where he could see a pair of pale bare legs spread out on the ground. The next minutes would be very insightful, it would be interesting to see how Captain Spark reacted to bodies and crime scenes. James had seen more than enough tough cops who lost their breakfast, lunch or dinner right where they stood when seeing a dead human, no matter whether there was blood or not. James eyed his new captain from the side, pointing at the legs.

“After you, Captain.”

 

***

 

Daniel was quite aware that this was his first 'exam' of many others to follow and that Commander McBride wouldn't give him any other chance as he slowly turned around the roll-out container, readying himself for the always disturbing sight of a dead body that had been a breathing and living being not a long time ago.

The body lying before him was completely naked apart from the tiny black leather loincloth covering his groin and he looked almost peaceful the way he lay on the dirty ground.

The female agent kneeling at one side must be Lt. Susan Walcott, and she was quite an uncommon appearance. Daniel couldn't be sure because of her kneeling position, but, she seemed to be very small, maybe 1,60m. She wore black boots with high heels, most likely to seem taller when she stood, and she was dressed in tight black trousers, stuffed into her boots, and a black frock-coat made of brocade. The blouse peeking out of the frock-coat had the same scarlet-red color like her lipstick, and her dark eyes were painted and shadowed in black like the clothes she wore. Her figure was curvaceous, and her short bob ending exactly and very accurately in the height of her jawline was dyed in a deep black, as well. Daniel liked her right at first sight. She looked up at him, nodding briefly before gazing at the Commander standing behind him and watching the scene. She didn't say anything, and Daniel knew that they were all waiting for him to take the lead and prove that he had the right to be a part of this team.

Daniel turned his head to focus his attention on the coroner kneeling at the other side of the body. “I am Captain Spark. You are Dr. Parino?” he asked the friendly looking physician with the Mexican roots. The scientist nodded his head. “Yes, I am Dr. Parino.”

Daniel nodded. “Alright, Dr. Parino. We have a dead male in his late twenties or early thirties, dressed only with a black leather loincloth. What can you tell us about the possible time of death and the possible cause of death? I can see violet marks on his throat.”

Walcott looked content with his start, and Dr. Parino smiled briefly at him. Smiling while kneeling next to a dead human might not be quite appropriate, but Daniel knew that it was meant as an encouragement for him and not a sign that Dr. Parino didn't take his job serious. Each member of McBride's unit must know that he had to prove himself, having gone through the same exams and tests, and Daniel was grateful for each and every encouragement he could get. He had seen a lot of crime scenes and he had always done his job, but today, he felt like doing it for the first time and he really didn't want to make a fool out of himself.

“Judging by his temperature and the rigor mortis, he probably died around midnight,” Dr. Parino explained. “I can tell for sure when I'll have him on my table. The intraocular hemorrhage indicates death by suffocation, but, the same here, I'll have to examine him on my table.”

Daniel nodded. “Of course, Dr. Parino. Considering the marks around his wrists and his ankles, he must have been tied or chained. It isn't easy to strangle a grown up man from his height and strength and I'm not leaning out of the window if I dare saying that the killer used his own hands for that. The marks on his throat look like the imprints of fingers.”

Lt. Walcott blew one of her dark-black long bangs out of her eyes. “You're right, Captain Spark, he or she most likely strangled him with his or her own hands. Unfortunately, he or she wore thin gloves, that much I can tell after the first check. Dr. Parino has to make a drug-screen, because he doesn't have any defensive wounds, so he must either have been drugged, or let himself be tied up willingly.”

Daniel considered the dead male lying before him and his gaze was caught by a tiny white spot at the hem of the loincloth. It was really tiny, hardly to see, but Daniel had learned to notice such tiny but very important traces. He knelt down beside the pale leg, carefully tugging at the cloth covering the man's groin. On the inside of the black leather, there was another now dried white stain.

“I think that he has let himself be tied up willingly. He ejaculated before he died. He could have been drugged, nonetheless, of course, but he must have been conscious enough to be aroused and being able to climax,” he said and when he looked up, he saw McBride staring down at him with a thoughtful expression. Daniel wasn't sure whether he was musing about what he had said or about him finding this important trace that quickly. It might be selfish, but Daniel hoped for the latter.

“Good observation,” the Commander finally said, his voice impassive and unmoved, but Daniel felt himself blushing by this unexpected short praise.

Dr. Parino looked as thoughtful as McBride. “I'll check that first,” he said. “Some drugs are only verifiable for a rather short time. Maybe some kind of sex game that got out of hand?”

Daniel didn't make the mistake to draw conclusions that quickly. “We can't tell that for sure at this point. It is most likely though, that he didn't die here. This looks more like the place where the killer left him for someone to find him. The way he lies here also looks as if it had been important for the killer how to arrange him. His left hand upon his chest where the heart is and his right hand upon his abdomen, just where the loincloth ends. The murderer didn't just leave him here, he arranged him.”

Daniel looked up, shading his eyes with his hand. “His head points to the east, to the rising sun, and his feet to the west. Our killer must have known where east and west is. Not many people can tell that in the middle of the night. Do we know when he was found?”

Walcott nodded. “Yes, the witness found him around seven o'clock. The killer either came shortly before him, which isn't so likely, or he or she could have used a compass.”

Daniel nodded his head, musingly. “Either that, or he or she knew this place and where east and west are. It could be a coincidence, but this is unlikely as accurate as the body is positioned. Any chance to get the identity of him rather quickly?”

“Not so far, no wallet, driving license or identity card. We'll check the container after removing the body and photographing everything. Lt. Weston and Sgt. Ryder are checking the other backyards together with the police officers who arrived here first,” Walcott said, rising to her feet. Daniel had been right, she was small, even with her high heels. “There are no visible traces so far, only several shoe prints, but something tells me that the killer was too careful to provide us with good shoe prints or other traces to identify him or her.”

McBride now crouched down beside the body himself, scanning it with his silver-grey eyes, and Daniel would have given more than only one penny for the Commander's thoughts.

Finally, he rose to his feet again without having said anything. He jerked his head in the direction of the dirty street before the backyard. “Come with me, Captain, I want to get an impression of the area. Walcott, see to get the container checked, we'll talk later in my office. Joey, are you done here?”

Daniel felt a sharp sting in his stomach when he heard McBride calling the coroner by his first name and he realized with dismay that the short pain had felt suspiciously like a sting of jealousy. Why the hell should he be jealous of the Commander calling Dr. Parino by his first name? He had met Commander McBride only one and half an hour ago, and Daniel himself called him 'Commander' or 'McBride' even in his thoughts. He had always been fine with being called 'Spark' or by his rank at work and there was no reason why he should suddenly want it in any other way, especially when it came to his new boss.

Daniel followed his superior to the street, his eyes taking in the atmosphere and the surroundings while his thoughts were still occupied with his disturbing reaction to McBride's familiarity with Dr. Parino. He knew that he would remember every little detail later on, nevertheless, and he inhaled deeply and pulled himself together with effort. This would be a long day and it only had just begun. There would be more tests and exams be waiting for him within the next hours, and he'd better focus on his task and try to pass all of them, because Daniel now was determined more than ever to prove that he was just the junior partner McBride truly wanted, no matter the cost.

 

***

 

James shot Captain Spark walking beside him a furtive glance from the corner of his eye. The younger one seemed to be lost in his thoughts, but, his gaze was attentive and focused on the street and the few derelicts watching them. James always left the interviews to his agents, he checked every crime scene himself, but stayed in the background and only intervened if needed. He had chosen all of his agents himself and very carefully, and he knew that all of them gave more than hundred percent to stay a member of his special unit.

Captain Spark was the only one Harry had chosen for him, being tired of James finding fault with everybody he suggested, and James had to admit that this time, Harry Grant might have nailed it with his choice.

Daniel Spark seemed to have the same sixth sense when it came to crimes like he himself had, and he had behaved more than professional. James wasn't about to 'fall' for his new captain just because he hadn't even paled watching the body, but, finding the tiny stain of ejaculate even he himself hadn't noticed right away had actually convinced him that there might be more about his new captain than he had given him credit for.

The captain had not made the mistake to draw false and hasty conclusions to impress him, and what he had said had sounded reasonable and well-thought. He had passed the first test, easily, but, there were more exams to follow and the next test would be much harder, because James would order him to witness the autopsy with him. James always watched Dr. Parino doing his sometimes rather grisly job, and he was really curious about how Captain Spark would present himself during the autopsy.

James suppressed a smile when he noticed Spark shooting him a quick sidelong glance, obviously trying to catch a glimpse of his thoughts.

“You have sharp eyes,” he spoke up and Spark blushed slightly by his unexpected praise. “Thank you, Commander,” he thanked him, quietly, his voice giving nothing away. It was obvious that he didn't want to show his joy and astonishment about James' words, but earn his respect by doing his job. Spark turned his head in the other direction, watching his two agents Lt. Weston and Sgt. Ryder interviewing an old man with grey hair, and when James was sure that he didn't look at him, he allowed a small smile to curl on his lips.

Maybe, working with Captain Spark wouldn't be as bad as he had feared it would, time would tell.


	3. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Spark and his new boss Commander McBride visited the crime scene together and Ja'mies and Da'nel have another encounter on their clearing. Da'nel has to learn another lesson because he disobeyed his sayer's order...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Goddess Cai'lacha is the sun worshiped as the great Goddess.  
> The God Ca'mols is the God of the hunt and the war and also the God of the 'natural gifted', the 'sayers'.  
> The God Cer'nos is the moon.
> 
> In my ancient Neolithic world, the cravers (subs) are not allowed to masturbate on their own, because the climax and the ejaculation are considered as the humans being a part of the world of the great Goddess for a short time, only the sayers (Doms) are allowed to enter this world whenever they want to. 
> 
> The priest Pi'tark mentioned here again is a so called 'minor gifted'. He is a switch with the preference to dominate, but, he has a submissive side, as well. 
> 
> If you have any questions, please ask, and it would be great to know what you think about my story. Feedback will be much appreciated.

They had found Dave, just like he had expected it.

He smiled, comfortably leaning back in his chair and musing about the various reactions his deed surely had pulled from McBride, his new captain and the other agents. Too bad that he hadn't been there to see their faces, this would have been very enlightening and entertaining.

Especially the interaction between the Commander and Captain Spark.

If they only knew what he knew about them. But, they didn't. They never remembered. He did. He remembered everything, he always did. Plus, he would make sure that McBride and Spark would remember one day, as well. The day to remind them hadn't come so far, but it would come and he would enjoy showing them who they were – always had been and who he was and which power he actually had, more power than they would ever have. That they wouldn't stand a chance against him and had never stood in the past.

In the end, he would finally win, and then _he_ would eventually be his, after the incredible long time he had waited for this to happen.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

_Al'bias, British Islands, 2500 b.C.:_

 

 _Ja'mies stood in the middle of their secret clearing, his legs spread slightly and his arms crossed_ _before his chest, every inch of his tall and broadly built body showing the warrior he was. He wore only his loincloth, not shivering in the cool air of the early spring and his tanned skin was adorned with the black, red and ocher-colored tattoos he had the right to wear as the tribe's first warrior._

_He sighed and stared down at the boy kneeling before him with his head hanging low. Ja'mies didn't want to punish his sweet Da'nel, but his craver had to learn his lesson, and Ja'mies wasn't one of those weak minor gifted people who failed to show the necessary strictness and strength to teach their cravers and guide them in the right direction again when they had failed. He was a strong sayer - one of the strongest their tribe had ever seen - and he didn't make the mistake to let his deep love for his craver rule him and influence his decisions. Da'nel would only have taken that as a sign of weakness and start to doubt him, and Ja'mies knew better than to risk that._

_Da'nel knew that he had failed and he needed Ja'mies to be his strong sayer now and show him the consequences of his behavior. The younger one might not like it, but Ja'mies would always do what his lover actually_ needed _and not what he might have liked. His strength and consequent actions were what Da'nel craved for and why he loved him, and Ja'mies would prove himself worthy to be Da'nel's caring sayer and worthy his love, trust and faith the younger one felt for him._

_Ja'mies had known instantly after his return to the tribe what his craver had done, even though Da'nel had tried to hide his bad conscience and act as if he had obeyed his sayer's order. The way he had blushed and averted his eyes had betrayed his attempts to hide his deed, and deep inside his heart, he must have known that he wouldn't get away with his disobedience that easily. He hadn't even tried to lie to Ja'mies when the dark-haired young man with the silver-grey eyes had told him that he knew what he had done, admitting it with obvious relief and the clear expectation to get punished._

_Ja'mies had waited until they had arrived on their favorite clearing again, the clearing where only the priests went to when the time for rituals had come. Ja'mies wasn't afraid of the ire of the God Ca'mols. Ca'mols was also the God of the warriors and the natural gifted men and women, and Ja'mies had never disappointed Him so far. He was the first warrior of the tribe, the best hunter, too, and he took care of his craver in the best possible way. Da'nel was too precious to be wasted as the vessel of the minor gifted priest Pi'tark who didn't know how to treat a natural craver like Da'nel was the right way._

_Ja'mies had seen the older priest submitting to the high priest almost greedily and unquestioningly, and even though Pi'tark's tendency to be a sayer was stronger than his urge to submit most of the time, but, he would never be able to give Da'nel what this wonderful young man truly needed. Even worse, Da'nel had once confessed to him that he disliked and loathed the priest because he had touched him on parts of his body when he had been much younger where the priest hadn't been allowed to touch him until Da'nel would be able to serve the great Goddess Cai'lacha with his seed. Ja'mies hated nothing more than men like Pi'tark who had such unnatural desires and wanted to abuse children in such a disgusting way._

_He would protect Da'nel from the ugly priest and if it was the last thing he did in this world._

_Ja'mies straightened his shoulders and focused on the young man kneeling before him again. Da'nel hadn't said anything since they had arrived on the clearing, knowing that he wasn't allowed to speak without permission. He shivered slightly in the cool air, being dressed only with a loincloth and a thin doublet, but, he didn't complain about the cold. Ja'mies could see in his wonderful green eyes still cast down at the meadow that he longed to explain himself, justify his behavior, but, he behaved like the good craver he normally was and stayed silent until Ja'mies would allow him to speak._

_For another second, Ja'mies carefully questioned his own behavior, musing whether it had been his fault that Da'nel had been able to resist the urge to pleasure himself without permission during his absence or not, but he knew that his order had been unambiguous. Apart from that, he had his duties as the tribe's first warrior and their people needed to eat. There was no way that he could have stayed behind during the big hunt each spring. Da'nel had asked him to take him with him, but, this would have revealed their secret relationship, and Da'nel as the promised vessel for Cai'lacha and Her priest also wasn't allowed to join the hunt and risk getting injured. Da'nel knew that as much as Ja'mies, and this made his disobedience even worse._

_“You didn't obey my order, craver. I am angry and disappointed that you didn't, but, I am willing to hear you out,” Ja'mies finally spoke up, releasing the younger one from his misery, and Da'nel's Adam's apple moved as the boy swallowed audibly._

_“I am so sorry, my sayer. I didn't mean to be a bad craver and disobey you. It's only – I missed you so much and you stayed away much longer than you had promised that you would...”_

_Ja'mies suppressed an amused and tender smile as he listened to his sweet Da'nel's attempts to defend himself and justify his deed. His beautiful craver was very clever and of course, he tried to make his sayer a bad conscience and get away with what he had done. Ja'mies had expected him to do that, and he surely would have been disappointed if Da'nel hadn't tried to make him responsible for his weakness._

_“I see. If I understood you correctly, craver, then you were trying to say that it was my fault and that you expected me to come home earlier, leave the other hunters alone and risk them getting injured and our people not having enough food during the next months. Is that what you wanted to say, Da'nel?” Ja'mies summarized and Da'nel flinched and blushed._

_“If you put it that way...” he mumbled, his voice sounding defiantly only the slightest, but, Ja'mies had learned to read his craver, and he allowed himself a brief smile.”You are still not convinced that I had no other choice but to stay with the other hunters, Da'nel?” he asked, curious about the brunet's next attempts to defend himself. Da'nel craved to submit to him, but, his defiant and rather adventurous nature forced him to test his limits again and again. Not that Ja'mies would have minded that. He loved his sweet craver the way he was, and he wouldn't have wanted him in any other way. It was up to him as the strong sayer to teach him and guide him, and he did that gladly and happily. Pi'tark would never be able to get the best out of Da'nel, to make him happy and keep him satisfied, and Ja'mies would fight for the young man at all cost._

_The younger one's next words took him by surprise though, and the strong warrior wasn't prepared for the hot wave of pride, love and tenderness shooting through his entire body all of a sudden._

_“No, my sayer, I know that you are right and that I was wrong and weak. Please, let me make up for my failure and prove to you that I learned my lesson. Let me serve you and show you that I am worthy to be your craver,” Da'nel said, all defiance gone from his voice now. The younger one didn't look up, his eyes were still lowered down to the ground and Ja'mies gently laid his hand under his chin and lifted it up to look him in his eyes._

_Da'nel had the most beautiful eyes Ja'mies had ever seen and every time he looked into them, he felt like drowning in the green depths with the golden sparks. Today was no exception from this rule, and the love and devotion he could see in those wonderful green lakes made his throat clench._

_But, he didn't show his feelings to his craver who had stopped defending and justifying his deeds and just waited for the older one to be the strong sayer he wanted him to be and punish him as the dark-haired warrior would see fit._

_“You will indeed serve me and prove to me that you have learned your lesson, Da'nel!” he said, his voice calm but strict.”You were not allowed to enter the world of the Goddess without permission and on your own. Her world his holy and you made it a cheap and almost casual experience. Entering Her world is something you have to cherish and value, and you disappointed not only me, but the great Cai'lacha and the God Ca'mols as well. To make up for disobeying me, you won't enter it today, at all. You will serve me, but, you will hold back and not come, understood?”_

_Da'nel swallowed and he flinched, but he nodded his head and his eyes didn't show any defiance, only the shame and the regret he felt about having disappointed his sayer and forced him to punish him this way. He knew of course, that Ja'mies was right and that the sayers were the only ones being allowed to enter Her world on their own if they wanted to._

_Ja'mies regretted punishing the younger one this way as much as Da'nel regretted it, even more after their long separation, but, this was what he was supposed to do, and Ja'mies had never been someone not fulfilling his duties with the greatest care. Yes, he had taken Da'nel even though he was Pi'tark's chosen one, but, the priest hadn't chosen him because the Goddess Cai'lacha had given him Her sign, but only because the corrupt priest had desired Da'nel himself since he had been a young boy. For the strong warrior, only the real sign of the great Goddess would have made him stay away from the sweet boy._

_Ja'mies was sure that Da'nel was meant to be his, and the fact that they were allowed to use the hidden clearing for their encounters without having to fear Ca'mols' revenge convinced him that the Gods approved of him taking the young man as his beloved craver, too._

_“On all fourth!” he ordered Da'nel, and the brunet did as his sayer had told him and went down, bracing his palms against the earthy ground, presenting Ja'mies his backside. Ja'mies opened Da'nel's loincloth to throw it carelessly to the side, pushing his doublet up to his shoulder-blades. Then, he undressed his own loincloth, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. He desired the brunet more than he had desired anything else in his life before, and he didn't want it to be over too soon. They had been apart so many circles of the God Cer'nos and Ja'mies needed to claim Da'nel again, take him and mark him as his chosen craver._

_The young warrior with the dark hair and the grey eyes poured the oil he had brought with him onto his fingers, knowing that he had to be careful after that long time to not hurt the boy. Da'nel was very sensitive and enjoyed it to be taken this way, but he would be too tight to do it without at least a little preparation._

_Da'nel moaned ardently as Ja'mies pushed his finger deep inside him, and the older one could see that his sweet craver was rock-hard and wet with the arousal the prospect of his beloved sayer taking him after such a long time had milked from him. It would be hard for the brunet to hold back and not come, but, the tribe's first warrior was sure that he would do what he had told him to do and accept his punishment, craving to prove himself and make up for his behavior during Ja'mies' absence._

_It didn't take long until the young man was ready for him, his longing and his desire making it easy for Ja'mies to prepare him and soon enough, he pulled his fingers out, coating his hard spear with the fragrant oil of the thistle growing at the edge of the clearing where their small settlement was._

_Ja'mies bit his lip as he slowly entered the trembling boy kneeling before him from behind, pressing his left palm against the spot between Da'nel's shoulder-blades to push him down onto his elbows while he pulled his hip up with his right hand._

_Da'nel moaned again, an ardent sound that showed him that his young craver had longed as much for their reunion as he himself had longed for it. He was so tight and so hot, it felt so perfect to be buried to the hilt inside him, and Ja'mies stilled his movements for a few seconds to savor the first moment of their mating. Everything inside him screamed to just move and satisfy the hunger burning inside him, but he resisted this almost overwhelming urge and only the heavy pulsing of his rock-hard shaft proved his strong arousal to the younger one._

_“My sayer, please, take me! I will be your good craver and not come, but, I need you to mark me. I need to be yours, please, take me and fill me!” Da'nel finally whimpered and Ja'mies could clearly hear the overwhelming need in his voice. Not the need to come, even though his arousal must hurt him, but, the need to be claimed again, the reassurance that Ja'mies had forgiven him and wouldn't leave him because of his disobedience. Every good sayer saw to their craver's needs and Ja'mies started to move, pulling almost out and pushing in again in long strokes. Da'nel moved his hips, doing his best to meet his hard thrusts and pleasure his sayer in the best way possible._

_The cool air was filled with silent gasps and moans, and Ja'mies allowed himself a short moment of focusing only on his pleasure and his lust as he chased his height, his sharp senses telling that they were alone, safe and not in danger to be caught by anybody at the moment._

_He could feel his climax building in his groin and Da'nel must feel that, too, because he moved his hips faster and whispered urgently: “Please, Ja'mies, fill me with your seed, make me yours again! I need to be yours!” Ja'mies could hear by the sound of his voice that he was in this special state where nothing else than his sayer's approval and wishes mattered to him, his only desire being the one to pleasure him and do what Ja'mies wanted him to do._

_The warrior growled deep in his throat as he let go of his self-control and came hard, shooting his semen deep into his craver who trembled underneath him with the effort of holding back and not come. Ja'mies gasped, pushing in one last time as he emptied the last drops of his pleasure into Da'nel's secret core before carefully pulling out and covering the brunet's sweaty back with his own heated body. He lay down with him onto the soft grass and rolled them on their sides, his hand stroking Da'nel's flank in a slow rhythm as the younger one started to cry, pulling his knees up to his groin in the attempt to ease the ache of his unfulfilled desire. The warrior let him cry, glad that the tension in the brunet's slim body had found a way to break free and bring his beloved one another kind of release than the one he actually craved for._

_“I am sorry, Ja'mies,” Da'nel finally murmured, his voice raw from his crying. Ja'mies gently turned him around to look at him. The wonderful green eyes were red, but they gazed back at Ja'mies with all the love the boy felt for him. Ja'mies wiped the last tears away with his thumb and then, kissed him, a tender but deep kiss that assured Da'nel that everything was forgiven and that he was loved and cherished._

_“I know, Da'na,” the dark-haired warrior whispered when they parted again, smiling tenderly. He didn't use oftentimes Da'nel's petname, and his handsome features lit up with joy and happiness. “You did well and you proved yourself. The next time we will be together, you will be allowed to enter the Goddess' world again. But until then, you will by my good craver and stay abstinent, will you?”_

_Da'nel smiled at him, nodding his head. “Yes, my beloved sayer. I will do as you told me. This time, I won't fail again.”_

_And Ja'mies knew that this was the truth as he saw the honesty in his beloved craver's face._

_For a while, they simply lay there with Ja'mies stroking rhythmically Da'nel's back, feeling content and happy that they were finally reunited, but then, Dan'el lifted his head up from his chest again._

_“You won't let him take me, will you, Ja'mies?”_

_Ja'mies kissed him again. “No, I won't let him take you, Da'na. I will find a way to keep him away from you,” he promised the younger one, not knowing at this time that this was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep in more than only one life._

 

\---------------------------------------

 

The drive back to the LAPD was silent, both, McBride and Daniel lost in their thoughts. Daniel shot him a furtive glance now and then, but, he didn't try to talk to him. Instead, he mused about the crime scene and their victim, letting the happenings play before his mind's eye again to see whether he had overlooked something or not. Of course, they would find more traces during the autopsy, but maybe, he had forget to mention some important things and the Commander now found his first bad impression about him proved right? But, as hard he thought about it, he found nothing and when McBride switched off the engine after parking the car on its usual place, he allowed himself to relax a little bit.

“We will do some brainstorming as soon as our agents will be back,” McBride announced when they made their way to the elevator, and it took Daniel one moment until he realized that the Commander had actually said _our_ agents and not _my_ agents. He turned his head and stared at him in surprise, almost tripping over his own feet.

McBride grinned at him, obviously pleased by his stunned reaction. It was a truly amused grin, not the mocking imitation of it, and Daniel's heart missed a beat as he saw the normally dark-grey eyes light up in a wonderful silver color. “The start was better than I thought it would be, Captain. I am willing to give you the chance you seem to deserve, and as long as you won't prove my first rather good impression wrong, they will be our agents,” he remarked dryly, and Daniel felt himself blushing for the felt umpteenth time. He couldn't remember the last time he had blushed that oftentimes. He had always considered himself as self-confident and strong, but McBride made him feel like a young student standing before his teacher's desk and having to recite a poem he had forgotten to learn.

“I'm relieved to hear that. After all, it wasn't my first crime scene,” he finally managed to snort, trying to give his voice a casual tone. He jerked his head in the direction of the door leading to the staircase. “Elevator or staircase?”

McBride's grin deepened. “You're obviously not a fan of elevator's either. No car, preferring to take the stairs, I'm impressed, Spark.” His eyes sparkled in this astonishing silver color and Daniel's heart missed another beat.

Daniel felt ridiculously happy that the Commander had called him by his surname, and he felt the strong urge to prove to him that he was the best captain McBride had ever worked with. He had no clue how to do that, but he would find a way, no matter what. Daniel grinned back, pulling the door open for his new boss.

“I am sure that I will be able to surprise you further in the future,” he said, “after you, Commander!”


	4. The Autopsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and James are trying to find out who their victim is and will attend the autopsy. Will they know more afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to go too much into bloody details with the autopsy and only described the things that will be important for the case. If there is anything you want to know or what I might have described the wrong way, please tell me. 
> 
> Please, share your opinion with me and tell me what you think about my story!

James watched his agents come back into the open space office from the window front of his own office, Lt. Walcott discussing something vividly with Lt. Carey, while Lt. Weston showed his usual impassive face and stayed silent. Sgt. Ryder followed behind, typing on his keyboard without looking where he went. As strange as it might be, but he never walked into someone or crashed into one of the desks, he seemed to have some kind of special radar when it came to sensing obstacles being in his way.

James was pretty sure that Sgt. Ryder had already downloaded some of the photos on his tablet and was checking the details, oblivious to anything else than their newest case. The tall Commander rose to his feet with a quick sidelong glance to the other office next to his own, which had been Captain Weir's office for two years and was now Captain Spark's.

The captain with the hair shimmering in the same astonishing color like the cognac James preferred to drink was focused on the screen of his computer, scrolling through some data. James had told him to make himself comfortable and settle in, but the younger man had started to work right away instead, only putting the for his work needed items onto his desk like his private pen and a couple of nonfictions about homicide.

Captain Spark seemed to sense his musing gaze through the glass front separating the two offices from each other because he now raised his head, looking questioningly at him. James jerked his head in the direction of the open space office and the younger man nodded and stood up with one single fluent move, reminding James of an elegant big cat, a cougar or a leopard. James shook his head, angry with himself about which direction his thoughts had suddenly taken.

He entered the large office with his usual stern expression, letting his eyes traveling over his agents. Sgt. Ryder didn't bother to look up when his boss came in sight, but, James didn't mind his behavior the least, knowing that his youngest agent was focused on getting as much information out of the photos as possible. Lt. Carey smiled at him, showing his perfect white teeth. Most of the people seeing Shane Carey for the first time thought that he'd better fit in the role of a male model with his gold-blond hair and his emerald green eyes. He had this astonishing male beauty only few men had and his body was in perfect shape. But, for James, he was only one of his best agents and if his charm and his beauty led to getting the needed information out of unwilling witnesses, then so much the better.

He could feel Spark stepping beside him and waited for Lt. Weston and Lt. Walcott turning their heads in his direction before he spoke up.

“This is Captain Daniel Spark, you have already seen him at the crime scene. Dr. Parino promised to antedate the autopsy of our victim, but, I'd rather have a name then. Did you find a wallet or something that will help us with the identification?”

Lt. Carey shook his head. “Unfortunately not, Commander. No wallet or other documents. We left four officers to check the containers in the other backyards, but there is only little chance that the killer left something for us. Only the usual shoe prints and the derelicts we interviewed weren't really helpful, either. The one who found the body said that he arrived only shortly before stumbling over our victim. He has his sleeping place somewhere else and normally comes around seven to check the containers for food or other things he can use. The other homeless people slept in one of the other back yards. They said that the owner of the building sent his bullies to chase them away each time they stayed there. As it seems, he still uses this building for something and he obviously wants to stay undisturbed for whatever it is he's doing there. We'll have to check that.”

Lt. Carey paused and James nodded. “Alright. Something else?” Lt. Weston looked at his note pad. “Yes, one of the derelicts said that she saw a dark car around half past one in the night. She needed to relieve herself and used a hidden corner for that. She couldn't tell much about the car, only that it was silent, which might be a hint that the car wasn't an old one, and that it was of a dark color, black, grey or blue. It parked before said backyard and she didn't dare to get closer because she didn't want to be beaten. The next time she had to relieve herself around four o'clock, the car wasn't there any longer.”

James looked at his new captain who had listened to Carey's and Weston's explanations, quietly and attentively. When he felt James' eyes upon him, he turned his head. “The killer either used a compass then, or he or she knew where east and west is,” he said and James nodded at that.

“It seems so.” he was just about to say more when Sgt. Ryder interrupted him with a loud and satisfied “Hah!” James gazed at him. “You found something, Sergeant?”

Ryder didn't take his eyes from the screen of his computer. “Yes, Commander. I know who our victim is. I sent his picture through our face detection software and we were lucky this time. Our victim is Lt. Commander Dave Bennet, an officer of the Marine Corps.”

This revelation led to stunned silence for one moment, and James watched his agents digesting this news. Captain Spark however didn't seem really surprised. “You don't look surprised, Spark,” James addressed him and the captain shrugged his shoulders.

“His body was in perfect shape and his hair was cut short and this very accurately. This made me guess that he could be a member of the Corps, I only didn't want to speculate before we had more information. The autopsy will tell us more and now we also know where to start with our research. Was he married? Any relatives?”

Sgt. Ryder shook his head. “No wife or siblings. His parents died a couple of years ago by a car accident. But, we'll talk to his superiors and colleagues and ask them about a girlfriend or boyfriend.”

James looked at his watch. “Dr. Parino is waiting for us, Captain. Walcott, Carey, you will talk to Lt. Commander Bennet's superiors. Sgt. Ryder, you will check the owner of the building where we found him and interview him with Weston.”

His agents nodded their heads and James started off towards the staircase with Spark in tow. It was good that they had a name and knew where to start with their investigation now, and he was more than eager to get the results of the autopsy. Something told him that Lt. Commander Dave Bennet wasn't just the victim of a sex game that had gotten out of hand, and his instincts had never betrayed him so far. Time was the one thing they didn't have and the sooner they knew if there was a serial killer at work, the sooner they could stop him.

 

***

 

Daniel was aware of the fact that his next exam was due now as they made their way downstairs where the labs and the autopsy room were. He had to prove himself again and show that he was tough enough to watch the autopsy without vomiting, fainting or starting to whine like so many other police officers did. Daniel had watched a lot of autopsies during his time in the NYPD and he wasn't afraid of making a fool out of himself, he only worried about maybe missing an important detail Dr. Parino might come up with because having Commander McBride that close to him made him feel pretty nervous. The Commander's mere presence was intimidating somehow, and Daniel who had never felt like this before when it came to one of his various superiors had a hard time with wrapping his head around that and accepting that the dark-haired man with the silver-grey eyes was the most impressive man he had ever met so far.

They slipped into the sterile clothing in silence, putting on the galoshes and the caps, and then, Daniel followed McBride into the rather chilly and unfriendly autopsy room.

Dr. Parino was already waiting for them and he smiled friendly when he noticed Daniel's tensed expression on his face.

“Ah, James, Captain Spark, you're perfect in time,” he greeted them and Daniel felt another sharp sting because Dr. Parino was allowed to call McBride by his first name. He suppressed his irritation, angry with himself that he didn't have his emotions better under control, and when the physician offered him the mint-paste to rub it under his nose, he only shook his head.

“No, thank you, Dr. Parino, I don't need that.”

The good-looking coroner considered him for a second, and Daniel got the impression that he saw more than he wanted the scientist to see, but then, Parino only nodded his head. “Very well. I've already run the tox screen and there was nothing, that much I can tell you. I will run further tests to make sure that we won't overlook anything, but, as far as I can tell you by now, he most likely let himself tie up willingly. Sgt. Ryder mailed me the name and his rank. Lt. Commander Bennet has no defensive wounds and he was in perfect shape and surely well-trained in close combat. Without drugs, this must be the explanation for the marks around his wrists and his ankles. He wanted to be tied up.”

He lifted the left hand of Lt. Commander Bennet up. “I took samples from underneath his nails and there is nothing. The killer certainly cleaned him up, but, if he had tried to fight and defend himself, there would be something, skin, blood, dirt, no one can erase everything.”

Daniel had drawn the same conclusion beforehand and McBride standing beside him nodded. “Go on, Joey.”

Dr. Parino shot Daniel one last glance before he continued: “The loincloth is in our lab and the stain Captain Spark noticed is indeed male sperm. We must verify it, but, I think that we can assume that it is Lt. Commander Bennet's sperm. He has had sex shortly before he died and the autopsy will tell us more about whether it was consensual or not.”

Daniel stared at the naked body lying on the examination table under the bright neon light, trying to block out the confusing closeness of his superior. McBride used a herbal aftershave and Daniel could smell it despite the penetrating smell of chemicals and death that hung in every autopsy room Daniel had entered so far, and the body heat radiating from the older man distracted him far too much for his liking. He didn't know if the Commander had similar feelings, being aware of his new captain standing closely beside him, as well, and McBride's stern expression also gave nothing away of what he might think. His gaze was sharp and focused on the dead body, and Daniel pressed his lips to a thin line and willed his thoughts back to the happenings in front of him.

Dr. Parino carefully turned Bennet onto his front to examine his back before starting with the autopsy itself. Daniel suppressed a shiver as the scientist spread the pale legs, musing briefly about how exposed and vulnerable the former Lt. Commander now looked, dead and naked and examined this way. No one deserved such a death, losing not only his or her life, but also the rest of his or her dignity. Dr. Parino was careful and showed as much respect as one could show under such circumstances, but still.

“He had anal sex before he died,” the physician now stated. “The killer has probably used a condom and he did his best to clean him up and leave as little traces as possible, but there are some traces of the lubricant he has used.”

Daniel cleared his throat to get Parino's attention. The scientist looked questioningly at him. “Yes, Captain Spark?”

“We still don't know whether it was a he or a she. She could have used a dildo with lubricant,” Daniel objected and McBride shot him a short approving look. Daniel didn't really think that the killer was female, but, he had learned a long time ago how dangerous it was to draw false conclusions too early during an investigation and he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Parino smiled. “You have a point here, Captain Spark. But, if this was the case, there would have been no need for a condom and if I interpret the other slight redness between his butt cheeks correctly, than Lt. Commander Bennet had an allergy against the material of the condom, something I have seen oftentimes enough to be sure about that. Apart from that, I checked the marks on his neck before you came and the size of them are the size of rather big male hands. I won't make a statement at this point of the autopsy, but I think that the killer strangled him to death with his own hands. It must have been a very tall and strong woman otherwise. Lt. Commander Bennet was strangled either during the sex or shortly afterwards.”

Daniel exchanged another look with McBride and then said: “I tend to agree with you, that we're talking about a male killer, Dr. Parino.”

The physician seemed to be content with that and went on with his examination, telling them what he saw and what he wanted to do next. Daniel listened to him while his eyes traveled up and down on the naked and body. Something in the height of the left shoulder blade caught his attention and when he looked to the side, he could see that McBride's gaze was directed at the same spot.

“Dr. Parino, what is that? On his left shoulder blade?” Daniel asked, stepping closer to the table. It looked like a tattoo, but it was really small, and Daniel had never seen anything like this before. McBride narrowed his eyes. “It is no identity mark from the Marine Corps, that much is sure,” he remarked and his voice sounded certain about that. Daniel agreed with him, he didn't know that much about the Marine Corps, but this tattoo looked unusual, one thin horizontal line with two thin lines perpendicular to it, and the place where it was was also rather unusual for an identification mark. Daniel would have expected such a mark upon Bennet's arm or his front, not on his back.

Parino bent over the body and considered the black mark. “It seems to be a real tattoo and not only painted upon his shoulder blade and it is right where his heart is. It could be that the killer has marked him. I'll take a photo.”

Parino went to a table standing opposite the door, taking his camera. He shot several photos and Daniel blinked as the flash light stung in his eyes. He considered the small mark and the tingling in his stomach told him that this was an important detail, something the killer had left for them to find. Maybe, this hadn't been his first intention, maybe, the tattoo had another meaning for him, but, it had a special meaning, Daniel was sure about that, even more because of the place right above Bennet's heart.

Dr. Parino laid the camera to the side and Daniel focused on the autopsy again while his mind raced with his thoughts. He didn't smell the disgusting smells that penetrated the air when the scientist opened the body and he didn't flinch by the sounds and noises, he simply stood there, listening to what the young and obviously very skilled and experienced coroner told them, his mind still occupied with the tattoo and its possible meaning. The bad feeling in his abdomen increased with every minute and Daniel realized that he felt something akin to fear for the first time since he had become a police officer. Something was going on here and his instincts told him that Lt. Commander Bennet hadn't been the killer's last victim. He would kill again and Daniel could only hope that they would be able to find him before he did.

 

***

 

Susan Walcott climbed into their car, waiting for Shane to start the engine. “What do you think of what Captain Snyder told us?” she asked the blond when he had turned the car and was driving in the direction of the high way.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. “He is a Marine and he had himself under control, but, his dismay seemed to be honest and real. Lt. Commander Bennet still had the next three days off, so no one would have missed him before that time. His behavior was appropriate, there was no insubordination and judging by what Captain Snyder told us, he must have been a damn good officer. Snyder doesn't know where and how we found him, and he didn't seem to know anything about his probable likes.”

Susan nodded thoughtfully, chewing on her bottom lip. “I am curious about Lt. Commander Bennet's girlfriend,” she said. Shane averted his eyes from the windscreen to look at his colleague. They were also friends and he smiled warmly at her as said with a wink of his eye: “I expect her to look like you at least a little bit, Sue.”

Susan snorted, shooting him a reproachful glance. “Of course, Shane, I boost my salary by playing the Domina for frustrated businessman who wants to be spanked or what?”

Shane chuckled, focusing on the street again. “I didn't say that. But, your dark looks attract attention everywhere we go and I am sure that a lot of people might think that when they see you for the first time. Apart from that, you certainly would be a wonderful Domina.”

Susan sighed, but grinned. “You might have a point here,” she admitted, typing the address where Lt. Commander Bennet's girlfriend lived into the navy. “I lived near one of the BDSM-clubs a couple of years ago,” she then mused. “Maybe, we should go there to get some information. The scene is not that big, if Lt. Commander Bennet had such likes, he could have gone there and maybe, someone recognizes him.”

Shane looked surprised at her. “Uh wow. I didn't know that. It's a good idea though, and we should talk to McBride about it.”

He followed the instruction of the female voice of the navy, and after twenty minutes, they arrived in the street where Carly Simon, Lt. Commander Bennet's girlfriend lived.

It was a neat street with small but nice white houses and Carly Simon lived in one of them with a wonderful blooming front garden.

“I am curious if she'll be at home,” Shane said, pressing the door bell while Susan looked around, taking in the surroundings. The street was empty, no pedestrians to be seen, and Susan was sure that this was nice street to live in, but somehow, she couldn't imagine Lt. Commander Bennet here. Every time she tried to let him appear before her mind's eye, alive and dressed in his uniform, she saw only his naked body with the black leather loincloth and this picture didn't fit in in these surroundings, at all.

The sound of the opening front door pulled her out of her musings and the young woman looking expectantly at Shane and her looked exactly like she had expected her to look like. She had shoulder-long blond hair and blue eyes in a pretty and innocent face. She was almost as small as Susan was, of slender shape, and she wore a light dress in pink.

“Can I help you?” the young woman asked friendly but obviously confused, and Shane and Susan showed her their police badges. “Miss Simon? Can we come in? We need to talk to you.” Susan said and Carly Simon pressed her hand against her pink lips while her eyes became big and scared like saucers.

“Oh my God! Is it because of Dave? Did something happened to him?”


	5. The Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Daniel muse about the tattoo while Susan Walcott and Shane Carey interview Dave Bennet's girlfriend. The things they find out are very interesting and lead to more investigation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a longer one to go on with the plot and the investigation and to 'rush' things a little bit. Please, leave comments or kudos if you like this story, I really want to know what you're thinking of it.

Shane looked around in Carly Simon's living room, it was a bright room with furniture in a light beige, a typically female room with no hints of a man living here permanently. Captain Snyder had showed them the room where Lt. Commander Bennet had lived before he had moved out a couple of weeks ago to live with his girlfriend, and they had found nothing enlightening in the room with the usual Army furniture. Bennet had removed all of his personal belongings and Shane had hoped to find more here in this house.

Carly Simon followed his gaze and she smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes as she pointed at two chairs before taking her seat on the small creamy-white couch, sitting down only on the edge of it with her legs closed and her feet in her pink ballerinas placed accurately side by side.

Please, tell me what's wrong with Dave. Is he – is he dead?” her voice trembled, but, something was strange about her behavior, Shane could only not quite put his finger on it. Susan blew one of her long bangs out of her forehead.

“Unfortunately, yes, Miss Simon. We found his body this morning in a backyard of the Skid Row.” Susan had always been straight forward and she obviously wasn't about to change that any time soon. The first reactions of the relatives and friends were always very enlightening and she watched the young woman as closely as Shane did as Carly Simon now flinched, violently, and cried out, pressing her hand against her mouth again. “How?” she finally whispered, almost inaudible, and Shane got this strange feeling again.

“We cannot tell for sure at this point, Miss Simon,” he spoke up, shooting Susan a glance to let him take the lead. Susan nodded almost unnoticeable and Shane focused on the young woman again.

“Excuse me, Miss Simon, I believe you that you are shocked and upset, but, to be honest, you behave as if you had expected something like this to happen to Lt. Commander Bennet some day?” he shot out of the blue and Carly blushed and lowered her eyes down at the hem of her dress her fingers were fiddling with.

“I – I cannot say that I wasn't.” She paused and Shane didn't rush her, only watched her attentively.

“Dave and I – we were not really together, you know? We were only friends. We know each other since our childhood and he needed a girlfriend and I...” she paused again, licking her lips, obviously arguing with herself whether to tell the truth or not.

When she finally looked up, Shane could see that she had made up her mind. “I started a new job in a bank a couple of months ago and there is a colleague who wanted to be more for me – if you know what I mean? He didn't leave me alone and I told Dave about it when he visited me one evening. Dave was angry because I am – was...” her voice cracked and she searched blindly for a paper tissue. Susan took one out of her pocket, handing it to her without speaking.

Carly Simon smiled shakily at her. She patted her eyes before blowing her nose. “We were as close as siblings and Dave wanted to talk to him, but, I asked him not to do it. Then, one week later, he came up with the idea to act as if he was my boyfriend. He needed a female companion for a party he had been invited to by Captain Snyder, and he said that my colleague maybe would leave me alone when he learned about him. It worked and so we decided to keep up this charade and play along. Captain Snyder had stopped asking him questions about his personal life and my colleague was scared when he saw him the first time. Dave even wanted to live here for a while, he slept in the guestroom when he wasn't on duty...”

There was a short silence and Shane scribbled Carly's words in his note pad before looking up again while Susan looked around, scanning the room with her dark eyes.

“You mentioned Captain Snyder asking Lt. Commander Bennet personal questions. What did you mean with that, Miss Simon?” Shane asked, laying all of his charm into his encouraging smile.

Carly Simon blushed and and lowered her eyes down at the now from all of her fumbling creased skirt of her dress.

“Dave had – he had special needs, you know? He, he couldn't have sex the 'normal' way...” the young woman's voice cracked again and she crumpled the wet paper tissue in her hand.

Now, it was Susan's turn to shoot him a look and Shane nodded and let her ask the next questions.

“You mean that he needed to submit to a strong Dom and let himself be tied up, Carly?” Susan asked friendly, using Miss Simon's first name. Carly turned her head to look at her, agreeing to her question with a short and sharp nod, her lips pressed to a thin line, obviously relieved that she hadn't had to speak it out loud.

Susan waited and after a while, Carly drew in a shaky breath. “Dave was a good Marine, really.”

“Of course, he was. His needs when it came to his sexual life have nothing to do with him being a good Marine. But, I can imagine that he needed to keep them in the closet,” Susan said and Carly pulled a face. “Oh yes, you bet he had to. They wouldn't have understood it. Dave lived in a good relationship for more than two years, but, the pressure, the hiding... his Dom couldn't live this way any longer, and he broke up with him. Dave was devastated. He started to go to clubs to find a new Dom... or a Mistress. He preferred men, actually, but a strong Mistress could attract him, too.”

Carly Simon gazed at Susan. “He would have liked you,” she stated and Shane had to hide his amused grin as Susan, the tough police officer, blushed furiously. “Uhm, I am not a Mistress. I only like the looks,” she hurried to say and Miss Simon tilted her head to the side. “I see. Anyway, Dave was searching for a new Dom and he was desperate. I told him not to go to those clubs, because I've learned a little bit about the BDSM-scene because of our friendship, and to me, it looked like as if he had started to go to clubs that weren't as safe as the one where he went with his Dom. He didn't want to tell me and this made me even more worried.” She paused, playing with the tissue again.

“His death, it wasn't just a simple robber, was it?”

Shane cleared his throat. “No, Miss Simon, it wasn't. We need the name and the address of his former Dom and the addresses of the clubs where he went. Do you think that you can help us with that?”

Carly took another deep breath and wiped her eyes. “Of course, Lieutenant. Everything that will help to find his murderer. Dave was a wonderful friend. He was like a big brother and I never had problems with his needs. I'll give you the names I have. You surely also want to see the guestroom where he slept?”

Shane and Susan rose simultaneously to their feet. “Yes, Miss Simon.”

The blonde stood up. “I thought so. Please, follow me. As I told you: I will help you as best as I can. Anything to find the one who murdered the best friend I ever had!”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The autopsy hadn't brought anymore astonishing or enlightening results and James found his mind occupied with the small tattoo on Lt. Commander Bennet's left shoulder blade. One look in Spark's face as they climbed the stairs side by side told him that his captain mused about the same thing.

James didn't want to admit it, but there was something about his new captain that drew him in and fascinated him more than it was probably good for both of them. James had never had problems with separating his private life from his work, but he sensed that this time, it would be much harder. There was this strange connection between them, something like an invisible bond and it seemed to get stronger with every hour they spent together. James couldn't really explain it or his feelings, the only thing he knew was that Captain Daniel Spark fascinated him in a way no one else had ever fascinated him before.

Standing close to the younger man, inhaling his fresh aftershave despite the unpleasant smells every autopsy brought with it had aroused feelings in James he hadn't felt for a rather long time – and never in such an intensity – if he was honest to himself. He wanted to get to know him better – on a personal level, wanted to know what would make the other man smile or thoughtful, what made him upset or...

James stopped in the middle of his movements and Spark almost bumped into him. “Is everything okay, Commander?” he asked, his voice calm and more surprised than worried, and James cursed inaudible in his mind. Damn it, what was he thinking? He had met Captain Spark only a couple of hours ago and he was his new captain, his subordinate. He had even mused about sending him away instantly again, and now, he had daydreams about him?! He couldn't be that desperate in need, could he? Yes, it had been a rather long time since he had last had anything resembling a date, but he had been content and okay with the lack of any private life until a certain captain with cognac-colored hair and green-golden eyes had walked into Harry's office.

“Yes, I'm only thinking about this tattoo. Joey said that it was fresh and that it is most likely that the killer made it shortly before he killed him. I don't know, it looks familiar somehow, as if I had seen something like this before. I only can't remember when it had been,” James finally replied, feeling slightly embarrassed when he realized that he hadn't answered the captain for quite some time, just stood there frozen in place on the staircase, musing about his strange feelings for his new captain.

Spark pursed his lips and James had to force his eyes away from the younger man's sensitive mouth. “It surely has a certain and important meaning for our killer and I have the feeling that knowing about this meaning will bring us closer to him.”

“Yes, I think the same.” James turned around to climb the last stairs and Spark followed him, silently.

The agents hadn't still come back and James jerked his head in the direction of Deputy Chief Grant's office. “I'll have to talk to him and inform him,” he excused himself, glad that he could take a short break from being so close to his new captain.

Spark nodded. “I'll try to find out more about the tattoo,” he said, entering his office. James watched him disappear behind the door before turning to Grant's office. Working with Captain Spark would never be boring, that much James could tell after only a few hours. He only had to get his disturbing feelings back under control.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Daniel started his computer and while he waited for it to boot, he draw the tattoo into his notepad the way it had been inked into Lt. Commander Bennet's shoulder blade.

  
                                                                                          

Daniel stared at it for a rather long time and when his computer beamed, he flinched and started to search for a site where he could find tattoos and tattoo-shops. He scrolled through the different pictures, but all he could find were beautifully adorned letters, animals like dragons, emblems, weapons or crisscrosses. He tried to add 'identical marks' to 'tattoo' and found 'Semper Fi' and some explanations to that together with some numbers, but nothing comparable to this strange sign.

Daniel thoughtfully chewed on the inside of his cheek, letting the autopsy play before his mind's eye again while he stared blindly at the screen of his computer.

Dr. Parino had explained everything he did and Daniel had been able to follow him, easily, because he had watched enough autopsies to be familiar with most of what the young coroner had done.

Lt. Commander Dave Bennet had died because of suffocation, caused by the unknown killer strangling him with his own hands. He had worn gloves, most likely to not leave his fingerprints and his DNA upon his victim, but judging by the other things they now knew, the killer might have worn them because of their role play in the first place. Parino had mused loudly that the gloves must have been thin enough to leave the marks of the killer's fingers upon the Lt. Commander's neck, but thick enough to no tear, maybe a special leather. He had found some almost invisible traces upon the skin and the forensic lab would check them. Dave Bennet also had been strangled several times before the killer had murdered him, probably some kind of breath-play during the sex. The sex most likely had been consensual, Daniel was sure about that.

He didn't know much about the BDSM-scene, but, Parino hadn't found any drugs and their victim had climaxed shortly before he had died, so he probably had wanted it that way, trusting his murderer enough to let him tie him up, use nipple clamps and strangle him during the sex. The killer had left no bite marks, but he must have scratched him with a knife, only tiny cuts that hadn't caused much bleeding, and he had pinched him, the fading marks still visible under the bright neon light. The marks had all been on the backside and inner sides of his thighs, therefore, they hadn't seen them beforehand because the Lt. Commander had been lying on his back when they had found him. Daniel had noticed the marks of the nipple clamps when he had visited the crime scene and he was sure that McBride had noticed them, instantly, as well, but neither of them had wanted to draw conclusions too quickly.

It really looked like a sex game that had gotten out of hand and maybe, the killer had positioned Bennet because he had felt sorry, but, Daniel doubted that, especially with this strange tattoo on the left shoulder blade. His instinct told him that there was much more about this murder than the obvious and that the killer would murder again. The tattoo was his message, and Daniel had the strange and almost ridiculous feeling that the killer had left it for _him_ , as impossible and weird this might seem.

He sighed and focused on the notepad again, staring at his drawing. “Maybe some kind of digit? A number?” he murmured to himself, typing on his keyboard to google different writing systems, searching for digits and numbers. Nothing his computer came up with looked similar to the tattoo and he sighed in frustration.

Finally, Daniel opened the drawing software, drawing the strange sign and copying it into his search. The computer had the answer after only five seconds and the answer was that logical and obvious that Daniel's jaw dropped. He stared at his screen, making sure that he wasn't imaging things and then, he jumped to his feet and rushed out of his office, knocking impatiently on the door of Harry Grant's office where McBride was still talking to the older man.

Grant hadn't finished his “Come in!” when Daniel already stood in his office, eager to spill out what he had found out.

He focused only on the Deputy Chief, but McBride's intensive gaze seemed to burn a hole in his forehead. The Commander leaned against the window frame again, just like he had done in the morning, obviously his favorite posture.

“Captain Spark, you found something?” Grant encouraged him to go on and Daniel nodded his head. His gaze still directed at the superior of both of them he yet addressed Commander McBride as he cleared his throat and said:

“I know the meaning of the tattoo. I mean, I am positive that I found the meaning. We have to check it further, of course. The tattoo is a letter of the old Celtic Ogham-script. The script is different from ours and it didn't include all letters we know, but, we can compare them more or less.”

Grant pursed his lips, shooting his Commander who just watched Daniel with his silver-grey a quick look. “Okay, that sounds like a good explanation so far. And to which letter is this sign comparable?” he asked and Daniel cleared his throat again.

“It is comparable to our 'D'. The killer inked an old 'D' into Lt. Commander _Dave_ Bennet's skin.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The club Carly Simon had given them the address of was in the Historic Core of LA. One of the old movie theaters had been renovated and Carly Simon had told them that Dave Bennet had visited this club with his Dom on a regular basis when they had been together. Judging by what the young woman had told them, it was one of the safe clubs with strict rules and Susan had to admit that she felt more than only a little bit curious.

They had called Dave's former Dom, too, but, his alibi was airtight and his dismay and shock about his former sub's death seemed to be honest and real. Chris Townsend had still been in Toronto when they had called him and he had witnesses who had seen him during the entire last two days. He was on a business trip, and he even had a roommate in his hotel room – not a romantic mate, but a working colleague because the hotel had been overbooked and Townsend and his colleague had agreed to share a room. Of course, he could have hired a contract killer, but, they normally didn't kill someone this personal way and if they did, it cost quite more than Townsend could have afforded.

Susan tended to believe that Townsend had nothing to do with the murder, and Shane seemed to think the same. Carly Simon had been very helpful, but Bennet hadn't kept anything suspicious in his room except for the clothing he wore when he scened and he actually preferred leather, but, if the loincloth he had worn was his own or one the killer had told him to wear wasn't clear at this time.

Susan had called the club and the owner, a woman with a dark voice had agreed to meet them, even though the club wasn't open until nine in the evening. The entrance was on the backside of the former movie theater, the whole building unobtrusive and not looking like a place where people met who had special needs and kinks. The door was painted in a light grey, nothing special, as well, with a small peephole like it was common use for such doors.

Susan knocked and then, they had to wait for two or three minutes. Shane scanned the area with his green eyes, he seemed to be as impressed as Susan felt and his features were tensed and wary. Susan was just about to knock again when the door opened and a woman in her early forties opened. Susan had expected her to wear black leather and overknee-boots and she silently told herself off for being that dense and afflicted with prejudices and clichés.

“You must be Lt. Walcott and Lt. Carey. I am Athena,” the woman said with a friendly smile, offering them her hand. Susan took it first, and Athena's handshake was as firm as she had expected it to be. Susan was pretty sure that Athena was a Domme, a strong Mistress, each pore of her oozing out strength and confidence. This woman knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. She wore tight black jeans showing her perfect figure in a very appealing way and a casual white blouse, and Susan thought that Athena didn't need to wear black leather and high heels to be sexy and impressive. Her mere presence did that for her. Her long dark-red hair was tied back to an accurate chignon and she wore only little make up except for her red lipstick, matching the color of her hair.

“Please, come in, we can talk in my office,” Athena said, letting go of Susan's hand to offer it to Shane. Susan furtively rubbed her fingers, still feeling the tingling where the Domme had touched her.

Shane muttered something akin to a sheepish greeting, he was apparently as impressed as Susan was herself. They followed Athena into her office and the older woman pointed at the chairs before her desk.

“You came to ask me about Dave?” she then asked straightforwardly after taking the seat behind the large wooden desk and Susan cleared her throat. “Yes, Athena – I may call you by this name?”

The owner of the club nodded with a brief smile. “Of course, Lt. Walcott.”

“Good.” Susan swallowed. “Bennet's friend Carly Simon gave us the address of your club and she said that he was a regular visitor?”

Athena sighed. “Poor Dave. Yes, he was a regular visitor, together with his Dom Chris. They were the perfect couple, really. Dave needed a strong Dom taking care of him because he sometimes overstepped the lines when it came to his needs. Chris always knew when he had to stop him, something not every Dom is able to. They were both devastated when Chris broke up with him, but, he couldn't take it anymore. Chris is very open about his orientation and having to hide his relationship with his sub had cost all of his strength. This was maybe six months ago?”

The impressive woman pursed her lips. “To Dave's luck, Carly was there for him after their breakup. She has nothing to do with us, but, I met her once or twice. They were as close as siblings and she was one of the few people Dave really trusted. Dave didn't come for weeks after Chris had left him and I was really worried, but, after all, he was a grown up man and I couldn't force him to come to the _'Red Palace'_. There are some other clubs like the _'Lion's Den'_ or the _'Black Dragon'_ , which are not as safe places as this club is. Some of the visitors going there don't respect boundaries and even safe-words.”

“Your visitors do?” Shane asked and Athena considered him for a while. “Yes, they do. At least when they are here. I know that a lot of people knowing only little about BDSM and Dom/sub-relationships think that our way of life has something to do with rape and abuse, but, I can assure you that this is far from the truth. Everything happening in a healthy Dom/sub-relationship is consensual and wanted, and no one not accepting that will ever enter my club.”

Shane blushed. “I didn't mean to offend you, Athena, I only think that this is hard to control.”

Athena smiled at him. “No offense taken and you're right, Lt. Carey. My club is video-controlled, not only the entrance and the main hall where you can have a drink and dance, but also the public room for those who want to perform and show or to watch. The restrooms are controlled, as well, not the stalls, of course, and without audio, but still. There are private rooms, but no visitor coming for the first time is allowed to use them. Normally, only invited people are allowed to join us, and they have to prove themselves and their identity first. My club is a safe place and I want it to stay that way.”

Susan nodded thoughtfully. “Where could Dave have gone to find a new Dom – someone who wouldn't be as careful as Mr. Townsend was?”

Athena tilted her head to the side. “The _'Black Dragon'_ , I think.” She paused and Susan could see despite her professional behavior that the older woman was affected by Lt. Commander Bennet's death, deeply. “Dave died during a scene, I guess?”

Shane hesitated, but Susan decided to trust her instinct and opened her mouth to speak before Shane could say anything. Athena probably could help them and for that, she had to know the truth.

“We don't know that, Athena. He had sex before he died and it might have been only a sex game that got out of hand, but, it also could be the start of something bigger.”

Athena stared at her. “You mean that it could be the deed of a serial killer,” she stated and it wasn't a question. Susan shrugged, ignoring Shane's angry glare. “Maybe.”

The red-haired woman looked thoughtfully. “There is something you should know then. There is a club, a private club of a Russian businessman. His name is Pjotr Maximowitsch Andrejew. I heard rumors that his club works without any rules or boundaries. I don't know where this club is, but, as it seems, one of Andrejew's employees picks up the members, personally. I could imagine that he or she visits such places like the _'Black Dragon'_ or the _'Lion's Den'_ to choose who is 'worthy' enough to get an invitation. I don't know whether Dave was ever there or not, but, if you're right with your suspicion about a serial killer, this club could be a place where he or she finds his or her willing victims.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include a part with the killer again, please stay tuned and share your opinion with me.


	6. The Second One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' agents come back to the LAPD after their interrogations and after their reports, James has a talk with his new captain. The killer in the meantime has chosen his second boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter contains a part with the killer again, there will be more about him in the next chapter, too. If you like this story, please don't hesitate to leave feedback, kudos and comments, it is hard to write a WIP like this without knowing what you think of it. A big thank you to all of you who will do.

His agents had found their way back to the open space office and they were now informing James and his new captain about the results of their interrogations and investigations. Deputy Chief Harry Grant had joined them, listening quietly to what Lt. Weston was telling them. James knew that Grant wouldn't take the lead like the former Deputy Chief had done oftentimes, he only needed to be informed about their progress and Grant was a man who wanted to be informed first-handed, something James appreciated and understood quite well.

“I don't think that Ling has something to do with the murder. He is a dealer and of course, we have to see to that, but he wouldn't risk getting caught by leaving a body in his back yard. We'll have to interview him again, I guess, but, he is not our killer. Maybe he knows the killer without knowing it at this point, but, he was seriously pissed off that someone had left Lt. Commander Bennet's body in his back yard.” Weston went silent, looking around to see the reactions to the summary of his interrogation.

James shot Spark a short encouraging look and his new captain nodded and spoke up. “Yes, I don't think that the owner of the building is the killer, either. Especially with the knowledge of the small tattoo on Lt. Commander Bennet's shoulder blade. Ling is Chinese and even though Chinese people could use Ogham letters, of course, but it is not that likely. The tattoo the killer inked into the skin of the Lt. Commander is comparable to our 'D'. The Ogham-script didn't know all of our letters and it is not directly comparable, but, we are positive that the letter the killer used was meant to be our 'D' and it certainly has an important meaning to him.”

He paused, his eyes searching James' because he had used the word 'we' instead of 'I'. James hid his contented grin, gifting him with a short nod.

“The killer inked a 'D' into Lt. Commander Bennet's skin? Like in 'Dave'?” Sgt. Ryder asked incredulously and Spark shrugged his shoulders. “We don't know the killer's motives behind this tattoo for now. It could be because of Bennet's first name, but, it also could have a totally different meaning. The next question is why he used the Ogham-script. If he chose it just to make things harder for us to find out or because this old script has also a special meaning to him we can only speculate about right now, this is something we have to find out, as well. But, this tattoo probably tells us one thing for sure: Lt. Commander Bennet won't stay his last victim and maybe, he wasn't even his first one.”

Sgt. Ryder nodded. “I will check the data base for similar cases during the last couple of years. Our killer might be a serial killer with long breaks between his murders and maybe, I can find something if I go back five or ten years ago.”

James watched his new captain's interaction with his agents, and he was amazed and content how perfectly Spark fit into his team. He had joined it only this morning, but they already worked together as if they had done so for at least weeks and this was something no other captain had managed beforehand.

Lt. Walcott cleared her throat and Spark smiled at her. “Yes, Lt. Walcott, let us hear what you have found out, please,” he encouraged her to speak up and she did, retelling what she had discovered together with Shane.

James listened to her, fascinated by what they had found out almost against his will. His gaze wandered to Spark now and then, and he couldn't help but musing about what his young captain might think about Susan's report. Was he as fascinated as he himself felt? Was he disgusted that a tough Marine wanted to be tied up and blind-folded during the sex, craving to submit to a strong Master? Would Spark rather be a Dom or a sub himself?

James shook his head to clear his mind, telling himself off for his truly inappropriate thoughts. What the hell was he thinking about? Captain Daniel Spark's private life was really none of his concern.

_Daniel._

James suddenly had a bad feeling in his guts. Could it be that the 'D' had another meaning than just the allegedly obvious one? The dark-haired Commander couldn't really tell why he felt that worried all of a sudden, it was just an instinctive feeling and unfortunately, his instincts had been right more oftentimes that he would have liked it. James focused on his agent again to hear the end of her report.

Susan, who had paused for one moment to drink some water and smear her dry throat looked at him as she told the rest of their story.

“Athena said that it will be very hard to get something out of the Russian owner of this private club. Just going their and interviewing him or his workers will lead to nothing. She is willing to help us, but Andrejew knows her and he won't tell her anything because she keeps her club a safe place. But, she said that she would be willing to help us if we decide for an undercover mission to get closer to Andrejew and maybe even infiltrate his club with an undercover agent.”

Susan Walcott looked intrigued and frightened at the same time by this thought and James couldn't blame her. She might fit in that scene at first sight because of her looks, but, there was no way that James would let his only female agent do it if it really came to this.

“Something else?” he asked, his voice calm and controlled. He couldn't suppress the urge to look at Spark again and when their eyes met, there was a strange expression in the green-golden depths, just as if the younger one had mused about the same questions like he had done earlier during Susan's report.

Shane nodded. “Yes, we went to the _'Black Dragon'_ after our talk with Athena. The owner, his name is Owen Baker, denied that he ever met Lt. Commander Bennet. We didn't believe him, but, he seems to be a damn good liar and we don't have any reason to bring him here and interview him further more. The _'Black Dragon'_ is a big club and of course, it could be that Baker never noticed the Commander, although this isn't likely. Bennet's Dom will come back tomorrow in the afternoon and he agreed to meet us and tell us more about the Lt. Commander.”

James tended to agree with his agent that Baker had probably lied to them about Bennet and the private club Susan had mentioned seemed to be their hottest trace so far. James didn't believe that the Marine had died because of a 'harmless' sex-game that had gotten out of hand. He actually had never believed that and he could see in Spark's eyes that his captain shared his opinion. This was the deed of a serial killer and they had to do anything they could do to stop him before more men died the same way. The Ogham-D seemed to be very important for the killer and this might finally lead to him. They also needed to keep the public and the newspapers out of that as long as possible, even though James doubted that this would be possible. To his luck, Grant normally took that part because he didn't want the public to know the faces of his agents, something James agreed to wholeheartedly.

“Alright, we will see what Bennet's Dom can tell us about his former sub. Maybe, he can tell us which clubs the Lt. Commander visited to find a new Dom. Good work, I want to have your reports on my desk before you leave tonight.”

James waited for his agents to nod with their heads before he looked at Spark, jerking his head in the direction of his office. “Come with me, Captain, I want to talk to you.” he smiled at Grant who turned around to enter his own office again and closed the door behind Spark pointing at the chair before his desk.

Spark sat down on the edge, his eyes fixed on his superior's face. James could see that he questioned himself if he had said or done something wrong, and he gifted him with a brief but honest smile. His new captain had passed all of the tests easily so far and one brief smile wouldn't do any harm and make him become too cocky. James was no one who praised his agents over the moon, but, his short and always poignant praises inspired his subordinates more than the exuberant praises of other superiors he knew could ever do.

James sat down on his own chair, leaning back and laying his hands on his desk, considering his captain thoughtfully.

“I know that you have been undercover before, Spark,” he started, watching the younger one's reaction when he called him by his surname instead of his rank. “But, have you ever gone on an undercover mission where you would have to fake special sexual preferences?”

 

***

 

Daniel sat there, looking at his new Commander, and the strange mixture of emotions surging through him all of a sudden left him speechless for one moment. He struggled for words and cleared his throat, glad that his voice sounded almost normal as he replied to this unexpected question.

Hm, maybe no that unexpected. After all, Commander James McBride was the most special superior he had ever had and Daniel should have expected something like this coming from him.

“No, I haven't, Commander. But, each undercover mission is different and special, and one always has to be prepared to pretend being someone he or she actually isn't,” he said and McBride nodded at that.

“You are right with what you said, Captain, but, there are some limits and I respect my agent's boundaries when it comes to such special missions.” The older man considered him, his face as expressionless as Daniel had gotten used to during the day.

“Do you want me to go undercover, Commander?” he inquired, feeling intrigued by this thought. He had never considered of trying this way of life, but, he had to admit that he was curious and not opposed to learning more about it.

“I haven't decided yet, it depends on the further investigation, but maybe, we have to at least think about it. I can't send one of the other agents, they are too well known and they have to do the interviews. We needed to change their looks too much for this. But, you are new here and no one knows you, so it might be an option,” McBride stated and Daniel started to get an impression why McBride's unit was that successful.

“Can I think about it, Commander?” he asked and the dark-haired man gifted him with one of his rare and only brief smiles.

“Of course, Captain. I didn't expect you to answer right away,” he said, and the smile let his eyes shine in this astonishing silver just for the split of a second.

This was the moment when Daniel realized that he would do everything McBride asked him to do, just to get one of those smiles that let the Commander's eyes shine this way in return.

 

***

 

Everything had gone the way he had planned it to go so far.

He bared his teeth to a wolfish smile, pleased with himself and his cleverness. If they had already found out the meaning of the small tattoo he had left for them? He would know it sooner rather than later, of course, but, he had to admit that he was curious about how long it would take them to find out about the meaning.

He snorted. McBride actually should know the script of his ancestors. His Scottish – Celtic - inheritance was visible for even the densest person looking at him, but, if he had to guess, than it would most likely be Spark who would find the solution. Spark with the through and through English ancestors, at least if one went back only to the early Middle Ages. If they only knew...

He frowned. It could also be the young sergeant who found out about the tattoo, the clever one who was so good with the computer. That would be a real pity. He really hoped that it would be Spark, his beautiful Daniel. Daniel would be his choice if he had anything to say in this matter. Daniel was worthy to find out what this small but so important tattoo meant – not only to him but also to Daniel Spark himself.

He suppressed a wistful sight as he remembered the moment he had inked the tattoo into the boy's skin.

Dave had been so eager to get it, so desperate to please his new Master. Dave truly had been a good boy, so willing, surrendering to him with a natural ease he had hardly seen before. He had almost regretted that he had to kill him instead of playing with him for a while longer, because Dave had known how to pleasure him by instinct and he had almost been truly satisfied afterwards.

But, only almost and Dave had only been the start, a substitute for the one he actually wanted – craved for.

It was time now to choose the second one, the boy who would bring him closer to his goal – and to _him_.

He looked around, making his way through the bunch of subs showing themselves off on the dance floor, searching for Dom who was willing to give them a chance at least for one night. He didn't even bother to look at them, none of them was worthy enough to be the second one.

He smiled again. He had already chosen the sub who was worthy enough to be the next substitute, submissive down to his bones even though no one would think that if they met him outside the club.

But, this was something he appreciated.

The ones who had to hide their submissive nature in public and at work were always so willing to do everything he ordered them to do, giving him the feeling of being the strong and powerful Dom he had wanted to be not only in this life. They gave him the power he needed to finally, finally reach his goal after this incredibly huge amount of time.

Someone bumped into him as he made his way to the bar of the club, lost in his thoughts, and he growled dangerously at this impudent creature. The sub, dragged along by his leash lowered his eyes to the ground, murmuring a hasty apology before stumbling after his Domme, a tall Mistress dressed in red latex.

He snorted. Red latex, how awful.

Black leather was the only clothing that was acceptable. Black leather and only if the leather came from the Scottish Cattles. He turned away, feeling disgusted by the sight of the posing Domme in her red latex suit. She wasn't a real Domme, she needed a leash for her sub and the way her sub had looked at him from underneath his eyelashes for one tiny second when he had bumped into him had shown him that her sub wasn't as devoted to her as she might believe that he was.

He bared his teeth again, finally reaching the counter and leaning against the bar next to the one who was truly a worthy sub. He didn't wear black leather at the moment, but, he didn't mind that. He preferred his sub to wear black leather only when he could enjoy the delicious sight and this would come later. No, the tight black jeans and the black silky shirt enclosing his torso like a second skin was more than fine with him.

He took in the sight of the man he had chosen to be his second one, contented with what he saw. The color of the hair wasn't the right one, the color was actually too dark, a rich brown instead of the lighter cognac tone he would have preferred, but, one couldn't have all, right? Dave's hair had matched the color he really craved for much better, but, his eyes had been blue instead of green. The eyes of his second one had almost the perfect color. They missed the wonderful golden sparks, but, that was okay with him. The color of the hair and the eyes was a nice addition, but only an addition nothing more.

The name was important and this one had the right name. Alexander. How appropriate again.

Alexander now turned his head, his nostrils flaring as he saw him.

“Master! You really came!” he stammered, his skin flushing with his arousal within an instant by the mere sight of him. How beautiful. Alexander lowered his eyes down to the ground, knowing what was appropriate for a sub like him, sinking down on his knees before him.

He stared at the head of his new boy, the shimmering dark hair and Alexander's hands neatly folded in his lap, delighted by what he saw.

Another boy who was so willing to please him.

He took Alexander's chin in a tight and painful grip, snapping his head up. Not hard enough to cause any serious damage, but, hard enough to make the other man groan.

“Of course, I came, boy. I told you that I would. I will have to punish you for your doubts, boy, won't I?” he purred and Alexander's eyes darkened with his arousal.

“Yes, Master. I have to be punished for doubting you. Please, punish me!” Alexander hurried to agree, his tongue darting out of his mouth and wetting eagerly his lips.

His smile deepened. “You will be punished, boy, you will, be sure about that. When this night is over, you will never ever doubt again that you are mine and only mine,” he said, a shiver of anticipation running down his spine. Alexander swallowed, his eyes showing nothing than pure and utter devotion as he looked up at him – his new strong and powerful Dom.

His next boy was truly a perfect second one and he would look so beautiful with the tattoo on his shoulder blade.

Not as beautiful as _he_ would finally look with _his_ tattoo, but he had learned to be patient and he was certain that his patience would be rewarded in the end.

In the end, Da'nel would eventually be his.


	7. An Early Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel managed to survive his first day in McBride's unit without being fired and his Commander mentioned the possibility of an undercover mission. The killer in the meantime has found another boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another crime-scene in this chapter again, but, I won't go that much into detail like in the first one and only mention the important things in the future because I don't want to bore you with a repetition of the same things.  
> My dear readers, if you like this work, please don't hesitate to leave feedback and tell me what you think of it, I would love to hear your opinion. :-)

He was so beautiful.

Wearing only the thin black leather loincloth he had ordered his boy to dress with, being all tied up like the first one had been with his arms stretched to their limits before the sinews and muscles would tear, and his knees bruised from the rough stone he was forced to kneel upon due to his position.

Alexander, the second one.

So eager to please him, trusting him with some kind of innocent and childish faith that almost stunned him. He circled him, admiring his work enlightened by the warm, flickering light of ten candles. He stopped when he stood right behind Alexander's back, taking in the sight of the perfect shoulder-blades, his eyes searching for the right place for the act of claiming.

The boy might think that he taking him was the most important act of claiming and of course, he wouldn't tell him otherwise, because it wasn't really important what Alexander thought.

He was only the substitute for the right one – for _him_.

A smile spread out on his face when he had found the right spot on the left shoulder-blade. He would look so beautiful with the tattoo, showing McBride and Captain Spark what they most likely already suspected – if they were clever enough – that is, namely that there would be another beautiful boy following the first one, Dave.

His smile deepened. He highly doubted that they were not clever enough. He once had made the huge mistake of underestimating the warrior with the dark hair and the silver-grey eyes, but he never made the same mistake twice and he would never underestimate his adversary and rival again.

Of course, Mcbride and Spark at least suspected that he wasn't done, that there would be another one waiting for them, challenging them to solve the puzzle and find him. He growled and his smile vanished as he focused on the man kneeling before him again, trembling with the pain the stretching caused him. The pain he craved to feel so badly.

“Are you ready to get your tattoo, boy?” he purred, and Alexander vigorously nodded his head. “Yes, my Master, please, gift me with your honor, mark me, I want it – I need it!” The words stumbled out of the boy's mouth in his haste to show his willingness, his complete submission.

The smile returned and he took the tool with the needle in his hand. “Good boy, you know how to please your Master, you really deserve to get your tattoo,” he said, placing the needle on the spot on Alexander's shoulder-blade he had chosen.

He had waited so long for this, but now, his time had come and soon, _he_ would kneel there to get _his_ own tattoo and fulfill the destiny _he_ had been born for such an incredible long time ago.

 

***

 

_Al'bias, British Islands, about 2500 b.C.:_

 

_They had come in the night to grab him, the first priest together with Pi'tark together and four warriors._

_Da'nel had fought hard against them, but the four warriors had held him down as the first priest had forced his mouth open, pouring the drugged water into it, and all Da'nel could have done was swallowing it down if he didn't want to suffocate. He hadn't cried for Ja'mies, not wanting to endanger the one he loved more than life itself, and the drug had worked quickly, making the world around him go black within minutes._

_They had held him captive in a cave for the next three days, cleaning him from the outside with ritual baths and three times from the inside with an emetic, allowing him only to drink the with herbals mixed water and to eat only the fruit-mush the first priest brought him, personally, and the herbals had made sure that he stayed drugged and obeyed the priest's order without fighting._

_Tonight was the night of the great Goddess Cai'lacha, the night when she finished another circle, and it was also the night where Da'nel would be the vessel for Her priest Pi'tark. The priest would take him and fill him with his seed to honor and revere Her, to thank Her for the good year their tribe had had and to ask Her for another good year._

_Da'nel's seed would fall onto her altar and the offerings to make Her inclined to see to Her devoted people._

_The young craver paced up and down in the cave, desperately, hating the thought of betraying Ja'mies, his beloved sayer, by being the vessel for the ugly man who desired him since he had been a small boy, but he knew that he wouldn't have any other choice than to do what the priests and the whole tribe expected him to do._

_The tribe's well-being depended on his submission to the Goddess and Her priest, and to make sure that he would have no problems with fulfilling his role and the destiny he had been born for, the first priest had mixed the water he had forced him to drink earlier today with a strong aphrodisiac. Da'nel could already feel it working in his body, his manhood being half-hard without him having touched it and his body tingling with desire and need._

_A sound from the cave's entrance made him turn around and he shivered when he saw Pi'tark approach him, his greedy eyes traveling over his except for the tiny black leather loincloth naked body. It wasn't the cold that made Da'nel shiver, but the prospect of him having to serve the ugly priest as his vessel. His eyes searched for Ja'mies, but his sayer wasn't among the six warriors who accompanied the priest._

_Of course, Ja'mies wasn't among them. Da'nel knew that his hope had been stupid, but, he had hoped that Ja'mies would show up in time, nonetheless, even though he had known that his hope was in vain._

_Pi'tark must know about his feelings for the tribe's first warrior by now because he had been the one sending him away with ten other members of the tribe two weeks ago to have him out of the way. Pi'tark had insisted that they needed more meat and supplies, and Ja'mies couldn't have said no after the elders of the tribe had agreed to the priest's request. Ja'mies had promised him to come back before tonight to save him, but something must have hindered him from doing so and the young craver feared that something had happened to Ja'mies and his men. He knew for sure that his sayer would never have failed or betrayed him. Pi'tark smiled knowingly when he saw the expression on Da'nel's face, stopping in front of him and looking in his eyes._

_“It's time to praise the great Goddess Cai'lacha, Da'nel!” the priest said, his voice husky with his own lust. Da'nel was sure that Pi'tark didn't need any aphrodisiac to force himself upon him, but he most likely had drunk it, as well, because they had to serve Cai'lacha three times. The young craver swallowed and lifted his chin up in defiance as two warriors took his arms to lead him out of the cave._

_Da'nel walked between them, his eyes filled with the hate he felt for Pi'tark. The priest might be able to drug him and force him to feel physical pleasure and climax like he was supposed to do when he raped him in the name of the Goddess, but one thing he would never get: Da'nel's willing and freely given submission, because this was something he would only gift the man with he truly loved. He would never surrender to anyone else but Ja'mies, his wonderful sayer, and no drug existing in this world could ever change that._

 

***

 

Present, Los Angeles:

 

The unnerving ringing of his mobile phone lying on the nightstand pulled Daniel out of his nightmare. He blindly felt around, cursing under his breath when he almost dropped it down on the floor before his bed as he fumbled to pick up the call.

“Hello?” he mumbled when he had managed to press the call-button, his voice still husky from sleep.

“Spark? McBride here. I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes, we have another victim.” His new superior ended the call without another word and Daniel was wide-awake all of a sudden. He jumped out of his bed with a suppressed curse, searching for fresh clothes in his wardrobe while he tried to remember the nightmare that had haunted him again, for the umpteenth time since he had been a small boy.

It was always the same dream that normally startled him awake after some time, leaving him covered in sweat and his breathing ragged and heavy as if he had run a marathon. Daniel could never really recall the happenings of his dreams, the only very vague pictures in his mind where about a wild rough nature, woody mountains and a cold breeze and large grey stones arranged in circles. His bones always hurt as if he had been forced to kneel upon a hard underground for too long, and his throat felt sore as if he had been screaming in his sleep.

Daniel blinked, concentrating on the here and now again. He had to be calm and focused when McBride picked him up and wallowing in the mysterious and very vague memories of his nightmare would only distract him and make it difficult for him to be the careful and experienced investigator he normally was.

He had come home late last night and spent some more time before his computer, searching for more information about the ancient Celtic Ogham-script.

And for some information about BDSM.

McBride's question if he could imagine to go on an undercover mission had caught him off guard and Daniel had found himself musing about the possibility to go undercover and explore this way of life the entire day ever since McBride had brought up this topic. The information he had found in the internet had been rather contradictory and Daniel wasn't sure what to make out of it or if he would be able to play the role of someone who lived this way of life. Maybe, Athena would help them when it really came to this – which seemed to become more likely after the second victim. Daniel had to admit that he found the thought intriguing despite his slight discomfort because he knew so little about this way of life, it was almost as if it touched something hidden deep inside him he hadn't been aware of before the previous day.

The tattoo in the ancient Celtic Ogham-script only increased this feeling and Daniel was sure that the meaning behind it was more important than they might think at the moment.

McBride had Celtic ancestors.

Of course, they had lived in Scotland and not in Ireland where the Ogham-script had been used, but still. The Irishmen had had contact to the Celts living in Scotland and the Scottish Celts surely had at least known the Irish script, as well. Daniel always listened to his feelings and his instincts and his instincts told him that it wasn't a coincidence that the killer used the old Celtic script and murdered here right under their noses. It might be stupid or conceited to think that the killer wanted them – McBride and him – to investigate, but Daniel couldn't shake off this impression and he had the suspicion that his new Commander thought the same as he did.

He sighed as he dressed hastily and splashed cold water into his face to become fully awake and wash the sleep from his face. Daniel wanted to look as professional as possible when his superior picked him up and he hurried to grab his jacket and his belongings before heading down the stairs to wait outside for the dark-haired man with the sharp silver-grey eyes.

It was still very early, the sun just rising over the horizon and Daniel pulled his jacket firmly around him as a sudden chill made him shiver. Something really bad was going on here and they'd better be prepared for the worst.

 

***

 

The crime scene was similar to the first one, a dirty backyard somewhere in the Skid Row.

It wasn't the same backyard as it had been the first time, but neither Daniel nor McBride had really thought that the Chinese owner of the building the other backyard belonged to had had something to do with the first crime.

Dr. Parino looked pretty ruffled as Daniel and McBride knelt down beside the victim, a man in his thirties dressed only with a similar black loincloth. “Good morning, Dr. Parino,” Daniel greeted him while the Commander only nodded at him, and the young coroner smiled tiredly at them.

“Good morning, Captain Spark, James. Our victim has been found by a taxi-driver who wanted to relieve himself here in the backyard, about one hour ago,” the physician informed them. “He has almost the same marks as the Lt. Commander Bennet and yes, he ejaculated before he died,” he added with a sidelong glance at the Commander kneeling beside Daniel. “I didn't turn him around so far, we need to take the pictures at first, but, I'm positive that we will find a tattoo, as well. The body is arranged in exactly the same position like the first one yesterday had been with the same east-west-orientation. I checked that with a compass. The press only wrote about a crime yesterday, Harry managed to satisfy the reporters with only little information again and this here is too precise to be the deed of an imitator. Apart from that, it would also be a little bit too early for that after only one day, I guess.”

Daniel had noticed with astonishment that Dr. Parino had used Chief Deputy Grant's first name and this in a way as if he did that all of the time, but McBride hadn't reacted to that and so, Daniel pushed his surprise about this unexpected aspect in the back of his mind, focusing on the body lying on the dirty ground instead.

“There are fingerprints on his throat again,” he said and Parino nodded. “I can't tell whether or not he died because of suffocation like the Lt. Commander at this time, but it looks like that. He was tied like our first victim, but he also has no defensive wounds, so he most likely wanted to be tied up.”

Parino went silent, waiting for the photographer to take the pictures so they could turn the unknown man on his side and look for a tattoo. “Do we have an identification so far?” Daniel asked, raising his head to look for the rest of their team. He could see Sgt. Ryder and Lt. Walcott talk to a man in his fifties, Lt. Weston and Lt. Carey were nowhere in sight.

McBride had told him when Daniel had climbed into his car that Sgt. Ryder had informed him about the new murder and offered to drive to Daniel's flat. But, McBride had ordered him to drive to the crime scene, instantly, and start with the investigation instead and said that he would drive to Daniel's flat himself. They hadn't talked much during their way to the backyard, but the silence hadn't been uncomfortable, only thoughtfully on both sides.

“Not yet. Maybe, we will find out who he is because of his photo again,” Susan Walcott said as she approached them. She looked as neat as the previous day, every hair in place and her makeup perfect. “We didn't really think that the killer left the poor man's documents here, did we?” he asked and Daniel smiled at her.

“No, not really, Lt. Walcott. But look at his nails. They look as if he had had a professional manicure on a regular basis, his nails are polished,” he said, pointing at the hands of the brunet victim. McBride slowly turned his head and looked at him, silently and his face impassive, but Daniel could see the astonishment in the grey eyes and the brief spark of admiration and this made him prouder than any praise of his former superiors had ever done.

“Good observation, Spark,” the Commander remarked after one moment. “Our John Doe most likely was well-off, then. This might help us finding out who he is much quicker.”

The photographer had done his job and Dr. Parino carefully turned the body on its right side. Daniel drew in a deep breath and bent forward to take a good look at the brunet's back, especially at the left shoulder-blade. He saw it in the same second McBride noticed the small black spot and he unconsciously tensed up.

“Looks like another victim of our killer. What is that? Ogham again?” McBride gazed questioningly at Daniel.

The Commander had left the research about the Celtic script up to Daniel because he had had to see to the final thorough report of the last case his unit had closed, a very delicate one where the daughter of a financial mogul and film producer had been involved.

Daniel slowly nodded his head, his eyes glued to the small sign on the man's left shoulder blade.

“Yes, it is Ogham. This letter is the synonym to our 'A'. The first name of our victim probably starts with an 'A'.”


	8. 'D' And 'A'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McBride and Spark visited the next crime scene. On the victim's shoulder-blade was a tattoo with an Ogham-A. Is this a coincidence? Will Daniel agree to go undercover and will McBride send someone with him to support him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. I finally was able to write the new chapter of this story and add the next Ogham-letter, I hope you will enjoy it. We will make some progress with the coming closer of James and Daniel and I do hope that I can post the next chapter much quicker.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and please, share your opinion with me!

  


An 'A' this time.

'D' – 'A'.

James stared at the Ogham-A on their flip chart Spark had drawn upon it. He had had a bad feeling after they had found the first victim and the feeling had increased exponential this morning. Of course, he had seen much bloodier crime scenes, victims not recognizable any longer, but their newest case felt personal in a way James had never experienced it before. Maybe, it was because of the tattoos, maybe because of something else, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the feeling was there and it refused to go away.

Maybe it was because of what the tattoos were: a symbolic 'D' and a symbolic 'A'.

Like in D-A-V-E.

Or in D-A-N-I-E-L.

James blinked and shook his head. He was seeing ghosts, wasn't he? Daniel Spark had just arrived from New York at the other side of the continent, how could the killer possibly know about him? Yet, the feeling that there was more about these crimes, something that involved them personally in some way was there and James had learned to listen to his instincts and feelings. Besides, Daniel looked as uncomfortable whenever he looked at the Ogham-A as he himself felt, so his new captain most likely mused about the same things.

The arrival of his superior Harry Grant in the doorway pulled him out of his thoughts. The Deputy Chief had probably gotten up together with Joey Parino when he had called the coroner. James was amazed that only a few people knew about Grant's relationship with the young physician, but Harry had always been someone who was able to keep his private life exactly that: private, and it had affected neither Grant's work, nor Parino's so far, and James was befriended with both of them.

“Good morning,” the Deputy Chief greeted him and his tired officers, receiving a silently murmured “Good morning, Chief,” in return. Lt. Walcott and Sgt. Ryder were bent over their desks, trying to find out the identity of their second victim while they waited for Lt. Carey and Lt. Weston to join them after their interrogations of the few witnesses. Captain Spark read something on the screen of one of the computers in the open space office, the expression on his face a mixture of fascination and disbelief. He obviously had forgotten to raise his walls and hide his feelings and thoughts as carefully as he normally did, most likely due to his tiredness and the topic he apparently read about: BDSM. He hadn't answered to James' request to think about an undercover mission in the BDSM scene so far, but James was positive that Spark would agree to it sooner rather than later, he could see it in his eyes.

Only that he didn't want him to go undercover alone any longer.

James had thought about it for almost the entire night and his bad feeling about this serial killer had changed his mind. He wasn't so sure whom of his officers he would send with Spark, but, he really didn't want his handsome captain to do it alone and without someone to back him up.

His handsome captain? What the hell was he thinking?

“James, can we talk alone for one moment?” Harry's quiet voice made him turn his head to look at his superior. “Of course, Harry.” He followed him into his office and closed the door behind them.

James didn't walk over to his usual place next to the window, but stayed where he was, leaning against the closed door instead. He resisted the urge to pinch his nose and rub his eyes, but Grant watching him closely certainly noticed the shadows under his eyes and the small lines around his to a thin line pressed lips.

“The chief will want to know more about your case this morning,” his superior opened up their talk, and James suppressed a sigh. Of course, he would. The Assistant Chief was more a politician and not a real police officer, had never been one, and he didn't understand that things couldn't be rushed just because he wanted his subordinates to present the killer preferably one hour after they had found the victim.

“We're talking definitely about a serial killer and about a clever one,” the commander said, knowing that this wouldn't satisfy the Assistant Chief, at all. Harry leaned back in his chair. He had to crane his neck a little bit to look his commander in the at the moment dark-gray eyes, but he didn't seem to be affected by it. “Isn't it a little bit early for another victim? Did the killer lose control?” he asked James, but his voice made clear that it was a rhetorical question and that he didn't believe that himself.

James shook his head. “Nah, it doesn't look like it. There is no rage shown in more violence or traces the killer left because he lost control. We should be careful with assumptions, but it looks more as if the killer had a very close time-schedule, as if he had waited for something – the right day or so to start with his murders. He's playing with us. He wants to tell us something with the tattoos and he surely is watching us in any way. But, he hasn't lost control of what he's doing.”

Grant nodded his head. “Yes, I thought much the same. What about this private club of the Russian businessman? Any chance to find out where it is and to question this Russian?”

James hesitated. “This would surely be possible, but considering that we have two victims in two days and the very likely possibility that there will be another victim tomorrow or at least very soon, the fastest way to find this club would be an undercover mission with one or two of us visiting the _'Black Dragon'_ and trying to get an invitation to this private club.”

Grant's left brow traveled up at that and he eyed his commander for a rather long time. “I see,” he finally mused. “And whom do you suggest for that mission?”

James swallowed but looked his superior straight in the eyes.

“Captain Spark and me myself, Harry.”

 

***

 

Daniel looked up when McBride entered the open space office again, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Do we have the identity of our John Doe?” were his first words, and Daniel was about to answer his question and tell him “no,” when Sgt. Ryder let out a sudden shout. “Yes, we have!”

McBride crossed the office to look over his sergeant's shoulder and Daniel rose to his feet to do the same. “That was fast,” the commander remarked and Daniel could only agree with him. “Military again?”

Ryder shook his head. “No. But, ever since I saw his face, I thought that I had seen it somewhere else before, I only needed some time to remember it. I read an article about a new software company a couple of months ago and our victim is the junior partner of this company, the one who was responsible for the marketing and the books, while his senior partner was the one responsible for the software they sold, office-software for physicians and clinics. The company made a lot of money right from the start and it was a rather large article in one of my favorite magazines, showing a picture of both, the senior and the junior partner. His name is Alexander Stuart.”

McBride shot Daniel a quick sidelong glance before he focused on the screen again where Sgt. Ryder had opened said article. Daniel could see, instantly, that the young man smiling into the camera was their second victim, and he felt a sudden lump in his throat. Alexander Stuart looked happy and content, a young man at the start of a great career and he had died a horrible death and far too young because he obviously had trusted someone who couldn't be trusted, at all.

“Does the article mention any family?” he asked, hoarsely, digging his nails into his palms. Ryder shook his head. “No, but the article was only about the company. We'll have to ask his senior partner, Mike Benson.” the young man looked at Lt. Walcott. “We could visit him when Joe and Shane are back from their interviews.”

Lt. Walcott nodded her head. “I'm curious if his partner knew about Stuart's orientation,” she mused. “But it fits in with our first victim. They both had to be discreet and they perhaps thought that this private club of this Russian would grant them the privacy they needed. It is worth a try.”

Daniel felt McBride's gray eyes upon his face again. “We'll have to talk to Athena again,” he said. “Maybe, she knew Alexander Stuart, as well. And she can give us more information about the scene in general. The things posted in the internet are strange to say the least. Contrary and very vague.”

“We will talk to her, together, Spark. I called her from Grant's office and made an appointment with her. She agreed to see us at eleven,” the commander said and Daniel felt a strange tingling by the thought of investigating with McBride and talk to the impressive Domme Walcott and Carey had interviewed the previous day. She seemed to be a fascinating person and Daniel felt the well-known excitement pooling in his guts he always felt when something important was about to happen. Athena was a Domme, familiar with BDSM and the one person Daniel would need to help him when he went undercover.

When, not if.

Daniel hadn't realized that he had already made his decision, but he wasn't really surprised about that. He instinctively looked at McBride and the commander gazed back when he felt his captain's eyes upon him, a brief, encouraging smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. Daniel relaxed, McBride's smiles seemed to have this effect on him each time the older man was willing to gift him with one of his rare true smiles, the ones that reached his eyes and made silvery sparks dance in his stormy-gray glance.

“Of course, Commander,” he said, interrupted by Lt. Carey's and Lt. Weston's arrival. The young lieutenants had nothing really helpful to report, there had been only few people on the street and neither of them had seen something. One of them had mentioned a dark vehicle, but without further details like the license plate.

They discussed the crime scene for a couple of minutes before Spark followed his superior downstairs to talk to Dr. Parino who had started with the autopsy right after his arrival. Alexander Stuart had died because of suffocation just like Dave Bennet, and he had had sex before his death, rough but consensual as far as Dr. Parino could tell. The killer had used a condom and the loincloth was of the same leather as the one Bennet had worn. It had to be the same killer, the details were too precise to be the deed of an imitator, not one day after the first homicide and without the publicity knowing about the details. Daniel didn't believe that the killer had murdered before Dave Bennet, something told him that the young officer had been his first victim but, he didn't utter his assumption, knowing how dangerous it was to draw conclusions too early.

 

***

 

They left Dr. Parino's lab in silence, both of them deeply lost in their thoughts. Daniel followed McBride to his car, musing about the tattoos and the possible meaning of them.

'D' and 'A'.

These very important details hadn't left him alone ever since he had laid his eyes upon the small tattoo on Alexander Stuart's Ogham-A.

'D' and 'A'. Could it be a coincidence that these tattoos were the first two letters of his name? Was it arrogant to think that it had something to do with him, that the killer wanted him to investigate? Did the killer choose his victims because of their names? Did he want them to find out the identity of of the poor men faster this way without making it too easy for them? Or did he wanted to challenge him, personally, using the letters on purpose to 'talk' to him? Him and McBride?

But, how could the killer know about him? He had started to work for the LAPD only yesterday and he had arrived in Los Angeles only two weeks ago. Not to mention that Daniel couldn't think of any reason the killer could have to play with him this way. Was he someone who had followed him from New York? But, why killing other men from the BDSM scene when the killer bore a personal grudge against him? Daniel had never had anything to do with the BDSM scene in his life, and he also couldn't come up with anyone of his past who would be capable of such crimes. He had chased killers and he had met a lot of ruthless criminals, but none of them could possibly come up with something like this, using the BDSM scene for his crimes.

“I will go undercover.” Daniel flinched by his own words, but McBride only nodded his head as if he had expected him to say this, focusing on the street in front of him.

“Yes, I know, Daniel.”

Daniel blinked. McBride had called him Daniel. Not captain or Spark, Daniel.

The commander smirked as if he had read his thoughts. “I knew that you would agree to the undercover mission, Captain,” he said, returning to the official addressing. “I could see it in your face. But, it is too dangerous for you to do it alone. You don't know this scene and it will be better if two agents will go undercover anyway.”

Daniel swallowed, eyeing his superior from the side. “I see. And whom I will go undercover with?” he asked, even though he had the strong suspicion that he already knew who it would be.

McBride's smile deepened, his eyes sparkling in this astonishing silver again as he now looked at his new captain. “With me, Daniel, you will go undercover with me. So you'd better get used to call me James in the future.”


	9. Let's Talk About BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has told Daniel that they will do the undercover mission together and now, they visit the club of the Domme Athena to talk about it and especially their roles. Will Daniel agree to becoming James' sub?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to update this, I hope that you are still interested in reading this story!

There were only few people who had been able to really impress James so far, but Athena was definitely one of them. The dark-haired commander felt intrigued by the strong aura of the beautiful Domme, and he could see that his captain was as impressed and drawn in to her as he himself felt right at first sight.

Spark hadn't said much to his announcement that James would go undercover with him himself, but there had been some emotions flickering briefly over his face James hadn't been fast enough to detect, something that still irritated him. His former captain had always been like an open book to him, but Daniel Spark was much harder to read. The older man wasn't sure whether he should feel annoyed about this or rather appreciate it, and this irritated him as much as the fact that he wasn't as sure about Spark's thoughts as he would like to be itself.

The red-haired Domme offered them her hand without a smile when she greeted them at the door of her club _'Red Palace'_ but, her expression was friendly, and James had always become mistrustful when people smiled too brightly right at the beginning of their acquaintance and didn't mind her reserved behavior.

“Commander McBride, Captain Spark, please come in,” she said, beckoning them to enter her club after their first handshake. James gestured at the younger man to follow her, and his new captain shot him a quick sidelong glance before turning around and stalking through the short corridor that led to Athena's office. James followed him closely, the atmosphere of the unremarkable club affecting him in a way he hadn't felt affected in a very long time.

James had never thought about this way of life until now, but he had spent some hours with surfing the internet for some information after it had been clear that their two victims belonged to the BDSM-scene, and the commander with the dark hair, the silver eyes and the Scottish origin had caught himself musing about the question whether his new subordinate would prefer to dominate or to submit when it came to that. He didn't need to think about what he would prefer, though, him wanting to be the dominant partner was something he simply knew and didn't need to muse about. He wasn't sure about how to approach their undercover mission without blowing their cover by accident too soon, but that was why they were here, and after having taken a brief look at the impressive Domme, James was positive that she would help them and teach them what they needed to know to deceive those they would meet in the clubs they had to visit.

Spark walking before him was tensed, James could see that in the way he held his head and in the stiffness of his back, but his steps were firm and didn't falter as he entered the small room Athena used as her office.

The slim woman who might be in Harry's age pointed at the chairs before the wooden desk. “Please have a seat, Commander, Captain. Can I offer you something to drink? This talk will take a while after what you have told me on the phone, and you feeling comfortable would be helpful for this kind of conversation.”

Spark shot him another brief look before he averted his eyes, observing the office with an impassive face as he sat down on the chair closer to the wall. James had let him choose the chair and he wouldn't have minded it if his captain had chosen the seat closer to the door but, Spark seemed to know that James always preferred to sit closer to the exit and took the right chair. The younger one's behavior towards him had changed ever since James had told him that they would go undercover together, and James didn't know the reason for this change. He sat down on the comfortable chair at Spark's left side, leaning back and gifting Athena with a brief smile. “Coffee if you have some,” he replied, and the Domme nodded her head, returning his smile. “Of course, Commander. And you, Captain?”

Spark looked up at her. “Coffee is fine with me, thank you.”

“Very well, I'll be back right away.” Athena left the room and silence fell over it. The young captain with the handsome features and the cognac-colored hair continued to observe his surroundings while James regarded him in order to find out what he was thinking again. His gut feeling that the killer murdered in their domain on purpose had increased, and he was sure that Spark shared his feelings about this case and its almost personal note. The killer wanted _them_ , James and Daniel, to investigate and he wanted them to come closer to him. Maybe, it would be better to let someone else go undercover, but before he could finish his thought, Athena came back, placing a tray with three mugs, sugar, milk and a large pot on her desk.

She eyed James as she filled his mug, and he took it with another smile when she handed it to him without even asking whether or not she should add milk or sugar to it. “Black is the choice,” he said, and she nodded. “I thought so, Commander. And you, Captain Spark?”

“With milk, please,” his captain said, his voice sounding as flat as his face was impassive. The Domme handed him his mug and a spoon, and Spark stirred the hot brew, carefully, before softly blowing over it to cool it down.

Athena served herself and sat down behind her desk. “I was surprised when you told me that you want to go undercover yourself, Commander, but now, I can see why you want to do it yourself and also that it is surely the best decision. Lt. Walcott would certainly be an amazing Domme, but from what I know about Dave and Alexander, a female agent would never come as close to the killer as a male agent will probably manage to come. They both preferred male Doms and I'm not leaning out of the window when I say that the killer is male and prefers male subs, too, I guess.” She looked at James, and he nodded. “You're right with that, Athena. Both victims have had sex before they died, and you knew them much better than we do, so when you say that they preferred male Doms, then we'll have to take that as a given.”

The red-haired Domme sighed. “Dave was so desperate to find a new Dom,” she said, sipping from her coffee. “He would have done everything to find someone new who could give him what Chris had given him. He couldn't live openly with a Dom because of his job, and he searched for a Dom who would accept them living in the shadows. That's probably the reason why he went to the _'Black Dragon'_ or the _'Lion's Den'_. The people going there prefer to live their lives secretly, as well. It was similar with Alexander. He didn't search for one special Dom to live with, but for someone who would push him to his limits and use him more as their slave than their sub. He wanted to be humiliated and he scened with every male Dom treating him like this. He didn't come here as regular as Dave, because there weren't so many male Doms in my club willing to treat him like a slave, but he visited the _'Red Palace'_ every few weeks when he needed to go a little bit slower because of his job and wanted to scene with someone who wouldn't leave visible marks on his body. Lt. Walcott and Lt. Carey probably told you that I have three private rooms where my guests can scene with each other.”

James nodded his head. “Yes, they did. Which club would they have chosen, the _'Black Dragon'_ or the _'Lion's Den'_ , what do you think?”

Athena pursed her lips. “That's a good question. The _'Black Dragon'_ , I think. It's the club for the wealthier clientele. I don't think that this Russian wants people without money to visit his private club, and both, Dave and Alexander have – had – money, Alexander because of his company, Dave because of his grandmother. He didn't really care about it, but he was rich and knew how to keep his inheritance together.”

“Yes, Carly Simon told our agents that Lt. Commander Bennet had inherited some money,” Spark said, the first words he uttered except for two short sentences about the coffee. “So we should start our mission in the _'Black Dragon'_ , then?”

Athena looked from James to Spark. “I would recommend that,” she agreed, “maybe, Andrejew's employees visit both clubs to pick up new members for his own, but you should start with the _'Black Dragon'_.” Her eyes seemed to cut right through them, seeking entrance to their souls and access to their most secret thoughts, and James realized that she was appraising them and thinking about their roles when it came to their undercover mission.

The commander simply stared back at her for a long moment, letting her observe them, and when she was done and had obviously found what she had been looking for, Athena smiled, opened her mouth and said: “Alright, let's talk about your roles, then, shall we?”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Daniel had known that they would reach this point somewhere along their conversation, but he had a hard time suppressing his slight flinch, nevertheless. Things had sped up in a dizzying way since they had found the first victim, Lt. Commander Dave Bennet, and Daniel had hardly been able to digest that McBride wanted him to go undercover in the world of BDSM when he had told him that he wouldn't let him do it alone but go with him instead.

The young captain had mused about which role he should choose without finding an answer he felt comfortable with, but after the commander's revelation that they would do it together, it was clear that Daniel would have to take over the submissive part. There was no way that anyone would believe that James McBride was a sub, his dominance oozing out of every cell and each pore of his well-shaped body. No, Commander McBride could never pretend to be a sub because he was a natural Dom down to his bones, and this meant that Daniel had to play his sub and surrender to him.

Only that he wasn't so sure if he would only play a role.

The mere thought of submitting to the remarkable and strong commander sent shivers along his spine, and Daniel knew himself well enough to admit that those shivers had nothing to do with disgust or fear, but suspiciously much with anticipation and excitement.

“Our roles are pretty clear, aren't they?” he heard himself say before he could stop the words stumbling out of his mouth. “We have to act like a couple, a Dom with his sub, and no one would ever believe that Commander McBride is a sub, so it has to be me taking this role, right?”

Both, McBride and Athena looked at him, and Daniel resisted the urge to bite his lip in embarrassment and defiance. He was a grown up man, a tough police officer having to find a serial killer murdering innocent young men, and he would do what was necessary to do that, even when it endangered his view he had had about himself and his own nature until then.

McBride's eyes shone in bright silver as he considered him, his face serious but friendly, while Athena gifted him with a reassuring smile. “You're right with that, Captain Spark, Commander McBride and you have to fake a relationship when you go undercover. It would arouse suspicion if you both entered the scene at the same time while pretending to not know each other. LA is a big city, but our world is rather small, and it would look too much like a strange coincidence. You'll have to set up a well-thought faked background, of course, but I don't think that I need to tell you that, you will know much better what you'll have to do for that to make it believable. This background should include you having moved to LA only a few weeks ago, preferable from another big city, maybe even that you have spent the last years overseas. It will be much harder for them to check your background, then, and it would explain why you haven't shown up in one of our clubs so far.”

McBride still regarding him nodded his head. “Yes, that was what I had in mind, as well. One of my agents is already setting up our faked background.”

Athena had obviously expected that. She smiled at the commander before she focused her attention on Daniel again. “I can see that you are not familiar with our way of life, Captain Spark, something that is understandable, because only few people not living it themselves really know about us. The publicity mostly take their 'knowledge' from so-called bestsellers that don't describe the world of BDSM the right way, and they normally think that having a submissive nature means to be weak and unworthy, unable to be a strong leader in one's job or needing someone to tell them when to eat, to brush their teeth and so on. That's bullshit – sorry for this blatant word – and you shouldn't make the same mistake. Being a sub is as honorable and right as being dominant is, and every strong Dom needs a strong sub to be happy and fulfilled. You're also right with what you said about Commander McBride, he could never pretend to be a sub, and that has nothing to do with his position as your superior, only with his very strong dominant aura. I'm already surprised that you didn't find your way here earlier, Commander,” she added with a quick appraising look at the dark-haired man. McBride beside Daniel shifted his weight, quirking his black eyebrow at her, but he said nothing to her challenge, and Daniel focused on Athena's next words, taking another sip from the rather strong coffee.

“You on the other hand will fulfill the role of McBride's sub, perfectly, Captain Spark, you will be a remarkable couple and definitely catch the Russian's attention.”

This was a challenge, as well, and Daniel frowned as he asked back: “So, my 'submissive' aura is as strong as Commander McBride's dominant one?” He know that the red-haired Domme was only doing her job in teaching them, but he felt hurt and almost insulted that she had seen through him that easily and confirmed his suspicion about himself in front of the older man affecting Daniel that much after only two days.

Athena looked sympathetically. “Please, don't take my words the wrong way, Captain. They are not meant as an offense. I am a Domme and the vibes you're sending out are the vibes of someone preferring to submit rather than to dominate. You could be a switch with the preference to submit, but to make your faked relationship believable, you'll have to act as a sub only, none of us would believe that the commander would allow his sub to scene with another partner to live out his dominant needs. As I said before: a strong Dom needs a strong sub, and you are very strong, Captain Spark. You are the challenge every strong Dom craves for, because having someone being only servile, subdued and submissive without showing defiance and objection from time to time is nothing a good Dom really wants. Quite the opposite, defiance and a strong mind are what make a sub's freely given surrender and devotion so much sweeter and better than given them out of fear or a general servile personality could ever do. It is also what keeps a good Dom striving to become the best Dom possible for their sub, reminding them of their responsibility. Dave and Alexander have been like that, as well, even though it might be hard to believe, but only the strongest Doms could really handle them. A good and healthy relationship is based on respect and trust, and both, Dom and sub are equals, free to say stop and leave whenever they want to, the sub as much as the Dom. Of course, there are people not behaving like they should, but you will find them everywhere, not only in our world.”

Daniel thought about that for a while, grateful that both Doms gave him the time to do that, waiting patiently for him to digest what he had just heard.

Both Doms. Daniel didn't know when he had started to consider McBride as a Dom, but he had, and it felt natural to think about him this way.

“You don't need to fear that you acting as my sub will make me think any less of you or your work, Daniel,” McBride finally spoke up after he had listened quietly to Athena's explanations. “I haven't really thought about such relationships before this homicides, but I don't share the prejudices about BDSM and Dom-sub-relationships. You know that I had reservations at first, but you proved to me more than once that you're the captain I have been searching for for so long, and I really appreciate your work. You going undercover with me as my sub and doing what we all need to do in order to find this killer as soon as possible will only confirm my first impression of your capabilities and skills.”

Daniel blinked in astonishment, because he hadn't really expected his superior to speak so openly about his thoughts, but the older man seemed to sense how badly he needed his reassurance and encouragement right now, and he was apparently willing to give it to him. It was just as if he had already slipped into his supposed role of being his loving and caring Dom, and Daniel relaxed a little bit, smiling gratefully at him. “Thank you, Commander.”

Athena had watched them, attentively. “Spoken like a true Dom, McBride. And you're right with that. Wanting to submit to a caring Dom in your private life has nothing to do with how you do your job, and I trust both of you to stay as professional as possible and not let your mission interfere with your work too much. If this should be the case, please don't hesitate to come to me, don't make the mistake of arguing in front of your agents about your problems, please. I will help you as best as I can, because these murders affect everyone of us. I want my clientele and friends to be safe, and knowing that there is a serial killer murdering them is hardly to bear.”

Daniel took a sip from his now rather cold coffee, eyeing his commander from the side who looked thoughtfully. “Thank you, Athena, it is good to know that we'll have you as a backup. I'm not so worried about Daniel and me being able to play our roles but, more about the fact that we'll have to pretend to live without the 'safety net' like safe-words you told us about.”

Daniel had mused about that, as well, and he had to admit that it was the one thing troubling him the most. Not that McBride would overstep the lines and mistreat him, because this was something the silver-eyed commander would never do, Daniel knew that for sure, but that they would get busted because of their inability to fake an abusive relationship.

“This is my greatest concern, as well, Commander,” the beautiful Domme agreed, “but your false background could help you with that. You don't know the scene of LA and are trying each club to find the right one for you, and maybe, Andrejew will like the challenge of luring you into scening without your usual safety belts. Besides, the killer is interested in subs stretching their limits, you as his Dom can be the one caring about them much more without any problems, McBride.”

Daniel swallowed. “Do we have to scene in public, Athena? You call it 'scening', but it actually means having sex, doesn't it? I'm not sure that I can do that.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Spark's voice sounded truly scared for the first time since he had met him, and James couldn't blame him for his fear, because the thought of forcing his young subordinate into public sex was as disturbing and disgusting for him as it was for the remarkable captain, and McBride had no intentions to let it come that far. He had always considered sex as something that was not meant to be performed in public before prying eyes, but precious and intimate, and his hand found its way to Spark's with loathe stiff shoulder before he even knew what he was doing. The brown-haired captain didn't look at him, his eyes glued to Athena's face, but the tension in his body eased ever so slightly under James' touch.

The impressive Domme didn't flinch. “I don't want to lie to you, Captain, it is possible that you two scening in public will be requested by Andrejew and become necessary, but there are a lot of ways to scene in public and fulfill the expectations of the watchers, and not all of them include real sex like you mean it. You can give them what they want without having to be naked or have sex with Commander McBride, as long as you are willing to submit to him before their eyes.”

A deep frown creased Spark's smooth forehead. “What do you mean with that, Athena?” his captain asked, reluctantly, and James had to resist the strong urge to wrap his arm around Daniel's shoulder and pull him close. He frowned about his strange wish and focused on Athena's explanation.

“One possibility could be the commander blindfolding you and tying you, making you kneel before him and eating from his hand without knowing what he will feed you with for example. Or him spanking you,” she said, smiling reassuringly when the young captain flinched. “I know how this must sound to you, Daniel,” she told him, her voice gentle and kind. “But you could stay dressed for such scenes, and everyone will believe that McBride is one of those Doms not wanting their subs to climax in public, so he could order you to hold back and not come and you wouldn't have to fake an orgasm in order to not blow your cover. It sounds hard and humiliating, I'm aware of that, but I don't think that you will get away with only staying observers to come closer to the killer. I trust Commander McBride to not make it harder for you than necessary and that he will respect your boundaries as best as possible.”

His captain let out a heartfelt sigh, and this was an unmistakable sign for James that he had reached his limits. Yet, the younger one pressed his lips to a thin line and turned his head to look at him. “I don't like it, but I think that I can do something like what you've mentioned. We have to stop this killer and you're probably right that we can't stay only watchers if we want to catch him. I would only be grateful if the official reports wouldn't include too explicit details. I know that Chief Deputy Grant has to be informed about everything, but maybe, we can leave out the most intimate details when it comes to others?” he asked him, his voice trembling slightly.

James nodded his head. “Of course, Daniel. I would have kept such things confidential, anyway. No need to make it more humiliating than necessary.” He emptied his forgotten mug, the coffee having become cold, but he was used to drinking cold coffee and didn't pull a face when the bitterness of the strong brew hit his tongue.

“We'll have to practice that beforehand, I guess,” he then said, and Athena nodded. “I would recommend that. You should visit my club to get a feeling for our way of life, and you can use one of my rooms for your practices. I would supervise you, personally, and nothing happening in this room will leave it, you have my word on that.”

James smiled at her, his hand a solid weight on Daniel's shoulder. “Thank you, Athena, we appreciate your help. I think it best to start as soon as possible because we'll surely need some time to get used to our roles while Sgt. Ryder is setting up our background, so maybe starting tonight would be the best.” He looked his young captain straight in the eyes and when Daniel gazed back at him, he cleared his throat.

“Would that be okay with you, Daniel? Are you ready to become my sub tonight?”


	10. A Lot Of Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Daniel talk about their false identities and prepare themselves for their first visit in Athena's club, pondering some questions haunting them, and their agents enjoy a drink after a hard working day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for another chapter of this story, and I also wanted to focus a little bit more on my second favorite couple showing up here, as well: Shane Carey and Joe Weston. They accompany me as long as Daniel and James, and I want to include them in this story more than letting them be only random people being mentioned now and then.  
> In the next chapter, there will be another flashback of the happenings in the past so you will know what happened to Da'nel and Ja'mies. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and please, leave some feedback for me, kudos and comments are loved and highly appreciated.

After their talk and agreement that they would come back in the evening for their first visit and practice, McBride drove them back to the precinct, leaving Daniel alone with his thoughts but shooting him unreadable sidelong glances now and then. The young captain was still stunned by McBride's unexpected confession that he appreciated his work and even more, considered him the captain he had been searching for all those years. This was something Daniel still tried to wrap his head around, and he did not only feel honored and relieved by this revelation, but also intimidated and a little bit scared. It would be hard for him to meet the commander's obviously rather high expectations, and Daniel furtively rubbed his temples to ease the pain that had settled there somewhere along their talk with Athena.

Was he really ready to become McBride's sub, even when it was only during an undercover mission? Daniel had gone undercover before and he knew that such a mission affected the lives of those going undercover more than they normally thought at the beginning. It was not about playing a role for some hours during the day, oh no. One had to really become the person they had to pretend to be, behaving like them, thinking like them, simply being them as long as it was necessary. Some of the agents lost their own former lives and personalities along the way, and Daniel was afraid that the same would happen to him.

Would he really be able to quit his role after hopefully having caught the murderer? Would he be able to consider McBride only as his superior again after solving the case? Or would he still crave for the older man's touch and care, for his rules and his intimate and undivided attention as his Dom? And how would the commander see him afterwards? Would he be able to snap back into his former life and consider Daniel only as his captain again, or would he still think that Daniel was his sub and had to obey his orders not only when it came to their job, but also in private?

Would they be able to stay professional or perhaps fall for each other during the long days and even longer nights they had to pretend to be a couple in love and engaged in this special kind of relationship?

Was he already falling for the remarkable commander with the dark hair and the silver-gray eyes?

A soft sigh slipped from his lips as he stared blindly through the front window, and he was aware of the observant eyes laid on him once more.

“Is everything okay, Daniel?” McBride's voice was surprisingly warm, and Daniel knew that he couldn't avoid his gaze any longer without being incredibly impolite. He turned his head to meet the questioning and concerned look, his mouth curled into the weak parody of a smile. “Do you want the official answer or the honest one, Commander?” he asked, and he meant it only partly as a joke.

“The honest one of course, Daniel. I already know the official one, because it's the same I would give to anybody else in case they'd asked me,” McBride replied mockingly, but his mockery wasn't aimed at his young captain.

Daniel sighed again. “I thought so. And to give you the honest one: no, nothing is okay. I can't help but feel that we're doing exactly what the killer wants us to do. He wants us to come closer to him and play his sick games, and I feel as if he had left two victims in two days for us just to make us go undercover and enter the scene he's much more familiar with than we are at this point.”

McBride averted his eyes and focused on the street again. “Yes, I have the same feeling. I am sure that he knows us and won't be satisfied until we'll do what he wants us to do – which means us pretending to be in a Dom-sub-relationship – for whatever reason he might have for that.”

Daniel chewed on his lip. “So our faked background is only meant for the others and not for him, because he will know who we are, anyway, won't he?”

The commander nodded his head. “Yes, that's most likely. This is the reason why I told Sgt Ryder to use our second names as the first ones of our false identities. Using our first names is too risky, because at least my name was mentioned in the press and the news several times, but using our second names will make it easier for us to react properly to someone using them. Our surnames will sound at least partly similar to our real names, it is always better to stay as close to the truth as possible and this time, we don't need to care about the killer finding out who we really are, because he most likely already knows it.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes to a slight frown. “I understand that he knows you, because a killer like him has surely followed other crimes and your special unit's work before he started with his own crimes, but it doesn't explain how he comes to know me. I've never been here in LA before, but I guess that we will find out that sooner or later. Our second names, hm, I'm not sure I have heard your second name beforehand, Commander,” he said, trying to sound not too eager and nosy. “My second name is Nicholas. Daniel Nicholas Spark.”

McBride didn't take his eyes off the street, but the younger one could see him smile. “Yes, I know, Nicholas,” he said, the small smile staying on his face. “My second name is Arthur. It is the name of my father just like Nicholas is the name of your father. Your new identity will be the one of Nicholas Spell for the next couple of weeks, and mine will be the identity of Arthur Bridge.”

Finally, he looked at Daniel again, his eyes and face strict now. “I know that it is probably one of the hardest parts for you, Nicholas, but I expect you to only call me by my name in the future. I will be only Arthur for you from now on, neither 'Commander', nor 'McBride', understood?” he asked, tersely, and all Daniel could do for one moment was gape at him.

 

*~*~*~*

 

James had driven his new captain to his home without responding to his objections. He had well noticed the dark circles under the beautiful but now rather bloodshot green eyes, the golden sparks fascinating him that much hardly visible due to the younger man's exhaustion, and he had ordered him pretty frankly to go to bed and catch at least five hours of sleep before he would pick him up again to visit Athena's club _'Red Palace'_ when it was filled with all sorts of guests eager to enjoy themselves and forget their daily life problems for some time.

“You're already giving me orders, aren't you, _Arthur_?” his young subordinate had snapped, defiantly, emphasizing the uncommon name, and it had pleased James to see the sparks back where they belonged for the tiniest of a second more than he wanted to admit.

“That's actually an order I give you as your superior, Nicholas,” he had retorted, evenly, raising one eyebrow at him. “You won't be of any use for our mission in the state you're in at the moment, everyone with eyes in their heads will see, instantly, how tired you look, and I need you well-rested and clear for our first practice.”

Daniel had subdued cast his eyes down like a good sub should do, murmuring something that could taken as an agreement or even an apology, and when he realized what he had just done, his head had jerked back in its former position and he had tried to scowl at him, but the effect had been diminished by the heartfelt yawn wrecking the captain, and James had had to suppress the tender smile that wanted to tug at the corners of his mouth.

“Just try to get some hours of undisturbed sleep, Nicholas. I will do the same. Our agents know what they have to do and apart from that, we can't risk visiting crime scenes in the future, anyway. The press will definitely find its way there, and us appearing on TV or in the newspaper would blow our cover before we've even started. Please, don't think that our work is less important than theirs, the opposite is true.”

Daniel had nodded and left the car without further objection, and now, a couple of hours later, James stood before the apartment building where his captain had moved in, hesitant to ring the doorbell all of a sudden. It wasn't as if he was afraid of seeing the one who occupied his thoughts and dreams in a dangerous way ever since he had walked into Harry's office one day ago, quite the opposite, he craved to see Daniel again after the hours they had been separated. James blinked when he realized that it had indeed been only yesterday that he had met the handsome captain. For him it was as if they had known each other for a very long time, a lifetime and James had never felt as close to anybody else in his entire life before. This was actually what made him reluctant to deliberately put Daniel into danger and question his quick decision to let him go undercover.

Was he really willing to let the killer play with them that way? Was he really ready to let this creature come closer to the young man he felt responsible for in more ways than only the one of being his superior in his job? Was he ready to come closer to him than only as his superior? Daniel had gotten under his skin, easily, and James knew that this would become more and more if his subordinate became his sub he had to take care of. Every time he thought of this to happen, a strong wave of possessiveness and protectiveness surged through him, something that had never happened to him so far. James had always regarded himself as level-headed and reasonable, and he had always had his emotions perfectly under control, but there was this strange bond between Daniel and him he could neither deny nor ignore, and the 'pull' of this bond had become stronger with his decision to go undercover together with his captain. This bond would only grow during their mission, that was a given, and James' finger hovered over the button of Daniel's doorbell, refusing to lower itself down and actually press it.

“It's too late to step back now, McBride,” he murmured to himself, “and it's Nicholas for you from now on, don't you forget that, even though Daniel sounds much more appealing to you.”

Commander McBride took a deep breath and pressed the button with a determined gesture.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Anyone in the mood for a drink?” Shane Carey rose from his chair in their open space office to take his jacket and look expectantly at the other three agents. Joe Weston felt his intensive gaze on his own face as he switched off his computer for the time being. It was rather likely that he would have to switch it on again before the morning dawned, and the young lieutenant could only hope that their killer wouldn't murder this night again. They all really needed some rest and time to recover from the last two days and gather new strength. His body was heavy with exhaustion, but his mind was still racing, and getting one or maybe two or three drinks seemed to be a very tempting idea, especially when relished in Shane Carey's presence. The other lieutenant was the most beautiful being Joe had ever seen in his entire life, and Joe felt drawn in to him like the moth to the flame that would burn it.

Their relationship was mostly a professional one, but they spent the night together now and then, especially after days like the last two ones. Their casual arrangement suited them both, their jobs not allowing any kind of true relationship with anybody else, and it helped them to release some tension and satisfy their needs without having to make promises they couldn't keep, like Captain Spark's predecessor had had to do all of the time. Joe was the one not wanting to let the others know about their nights, but he suspected that he hadn't been very successful with that and that at least Susan suspected something. Joe refused to think about the likeliness of McBride knowing about them.

“Sounds good to me,” he replied, face controlled and voice as nonchalant as possible when Susan and Matt looked at him for accordance, as well. “I think that we can all do with something to drink.”

Susan nodded, contentedly, and Joe took his own leather jacket and his helmet. “You need a ride afterwards, Shane?” he asked, hoping that his voice wouldn't give away how badly he longed to spend the night with the other one and forget the horrors being their daily companions in his arms for a while.

Shane nodded. “Yes, please, my own bike is still in the workshop, and you know how it is to find a place to park a car overnight where I live. Susan has picked me up this morning.” Joe took the second helmet he kept for such occasions and handed it to the blond with the emerald-green eyes. Shane smiled at him as their fingers touched, briefly, and Joe suppressed a shiver of delight. He didn't know what it was fascinating Shane on him that much, but he was glad that Shane did find him fascinating.

Joe Weston knew that he wasn't as beautiful as Shane Carey was, but there were only few men who could draw level with the blond when it came to that. Shane was a dream come true with his regular, more than handsome features and his green eyes which changed their color between emerald and jade-green, and he called a lean and well-shaped body his own that was slim and yet muscular in all the right places. Shane had always the slight tan others had to visit the tanning salon to get it, and his movements were elegant and yet easygoing.

Joe himself on the other hand was settled more on the rough side of attractiveness with his broadly-built torso and his military-like short brown hair. His features were regular but angular, and he possessed less than half of the charm Shane bewitched everyone – women, men, colleagues, superiors or witnesses with. He was not bad to look at, but Shane could have had everyone he wanted to have, and Joe still marveled about the fact that he wanted him – at least when it came to men. They didn't talk much about their private lives, but Joe thought that there had to be some girls Shane probably found attractive, too.

“You coming, Joe?” The object of his marveling pulled him out of his musings, and Joe followed him to the elevator where Susan and Matthew were already waiting for them. Shane leaned heavily against the wall with closed eyes during the ride downwards, and Joe feared that he would be too tired to spend the night with him after their visit in their favorite pub, but when they left the cage, Shane's eyes rested upon him for one moment, and the desire he could see in them took his breath away. The air was cool and fresh when they stepped out of the building, and it revived Joe's spirits as much as the unspoken promise Shane had given him did.

Joe smiled widely as he followed Susan and Matt discussing something vividly with Shane by his side, something he did only rare times, and when the blond returned his smile with a cheerful wink, he forget their case and everything else and lost himself in a pleasant reverie of the forthcoming night instead.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“What do you think about McBride and Spark going undercover together? I mean what do you really think about it?” Matt asked half an hour later when they had occupied their usual table and ordered their drinks, beer for Joe as always, martini for Susan, coke for Matt and gin-tonic for Shane himself. Shane was glad that he didn't need to answer to Matt's question at first, because the younger one gazed at Susan, and the female agent pursed her red lips as she pondered her answer, carefully. “I think that it is the best choice we have to find the killer before he can continue with his murders. My gut feeling tells me that this Russian Athena mentioned has something to do with the homicides, at least his club if not he himself. There is only little chance that he will be cooperative if we just knocked on his door, but two agents pretending to be a Dom with his sub might hear and see things we would never learn about otherwise,” she finally mused, lifting her hand when Matt wanted to say something. “I'm not done, hear me out.” The three agents nodded, and Susan continued.

“As I said, it's probably the best choice, but I can't help but feel uncomfortable, nonetheless. It feels like the killer wanting them to go undercover, and I have to admit that I am deeply worried about them, especially about Captain Spark, even though I can't put my finger on it why I am so concerned.”

Matt grinned. “You like him, eh? He's a catch for the eye, that much is for sure, but I don't think that he would start a relationship with anyone he's working with, he's far too focused on his career for that.”

Shane had gotten the impression that Captain Daniel Spark would most likely at least muse about starting a relationship with one special person he was working with, as long as this person was Commander James McBride himself, but Matthew Ryder was normally pretty oblivious when it came to such things. He was a great agent and unbeatable when they had to do special research, and he was always successful in finding things or the missing puzzle-pieces others would never find, but when it came to romantic entanglements, he was naive and ignorant like a small child. The expression on Susan's and Joe's faces told him that they were not as ignorant and oblivious as Matt and that they had noticed the sparks flying between their two direct superiors, as well, but they didn't enlighten Matt, and Susan let out a snort to sweep aside the young sergeant's insinuation. “I admire Captain Spark's work and how he managed to even persuade our commander within just two days that he's the right one for him.” She blushed when Joe grinned at her. “The right captain for him, of course, Joe!”

Joe shrugged his shoulders, but his eyes darted to Shane for one second. “I didn't think that you meant anything other than that, Sue,” he drawled, earning a dig in his ribs from her. Matt looked at them with big eyes, but the waitress carrying their drinks interrupted them and they stayed silent until she had left the table again.

“Cheers!” Shane raised his glass in the air and his friends and colleagues followed his example. The clear, cool liquid burnt pleasantly in his throat and Shane relaxed for the first time within the last two days. He leaned back in his seat opposite Joe Weston, enjoying the view in front of him. Joe was his role model when it came to be a good investigator, and he was also damn attractive. Joe wore mostly jeans and tightly fitting shirts, either with long sleeves or short ones, depending on the weather, and the gray shirt he wore today accentuated his broad shoulders and muscular arms in a very appealing way. Shane couldn't wait to feel those arms around him, holding him while Joe Weston possessed him like only he could do. He knew that Joe had issues and doubts about them and didn't want the others to know about their intimate encounters, but he hoped that one day, he would be ready for more than just casual sex because for Shane, it was much more than that. He hadn't told Joe that so far, sensing that it would deter the other man, but he wouldn't give up his tries to win Joe's heart, no way.

“You would have been a wonderful Domme, Susan!” Joe now said, and Shane focused on their conversation again. The female lieutenant blushed, but she smiled at her colleague. “I'll take that as a compliment, Joe. It would have been interesting, but our killer is interested in male subs who prefer male Doms, so it was clear that it had to be a male agent.” She looked from Joe to him and back, pursing her lips again. “You two could have gone undercover instead of them,” she challenged them, and Shane swallowed, dryly, keeping his face as impassive as possible.

“You might be right with that, but you know that the commander wouldn't have let us. This is something he does himself and apart from that, he needs us to investigate. Captain Spark hasn't shown up in the press so far, and McBride normally lets Deputy Chief Grant do the public interviews and the official statements, so he is hardly known, either. Joe and I have been on TV or in the press too oftentimes to go undercover.”

Susan smiled at him. “I know, Shane, I was only joking.” The blond wasn't so sure whether or not she had only been joking, but he gladly let go of this topic. “Which identities do you have chosen for them, Matt?” he asked, curiously, shooting a quick look around to make sure that no other customer was within earshot.

“Their second names as the first ones and similar sounding surnames. Arthur Bridge and Nicholas Spell.” Matt grinned. “They suit them, don't you think so?” Joe and Susan nodded and Shane grinned back. “Very suitable, indeed.”

“They have been overseas for a couple of years, in Europe, and they work both in the financial sector, having to be very discreet about their personal lives, of course.”

Joe nodded, thoughtfully. “That sounds believable. No one will ask them about their work too much, I guess, and they can stay very vague. I have to admit that I share Susan's bad feeling when it comes to this undercover mission. I do hope that they won't get busted and that the killer won't come too close to them. Spark could fit in in his individual dating rules and catch his eye a little bit too much, I fear. There is not much we can do to help them because we won't see them very often during the next days, right?”

Matt emptied his glass. “I can contact them via mail if necessary, and Grant also knows how to find them. We'll have to report to him, but we did that beforehand several times, so the change isn't too big.” He stood up. “Sorry, but I have an appointment with one of my friends from university. She comes over to help me with a computer problem.”

Shane quirked his eyebrow at him. “You having a computer problem you cannot solve yourself? That's new, Matt.”

Matt blushed. “It has something to do with a computer game, Shane. I really need to take my mind off our case for some time.”

“Of course, Matt, we all need to do that. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.” Shane smiled apologetically at his younger teammate. “Have fun, then!”

Matt left a note on the table. “It's my turn tonight. Have fun yourselves!” he said goodbye to them, and the three watched him leave the pub. “I'll have to leave you two, as well,” Susan regretted after taking the last sip from her martini. “My sister asked me to see to my nephew while she has a business dinner. I told her that I perhaps wouldn't make it in time, but as things stand, I can do her the favor. It has been a long time since I've last played with Kevin.”

“We'll see you tomorrow, then. Greet them from us!” Joe said, helping her into her jacket as she stood up. “Thank you, Joe. Til tomorrow!” She waved at them, her high heels clicking on the floor as she left.

Joe waited until she was out of sight before he looked at Shane with barely hidden desire in his dark eyes. “My place or yours, Shane?”


	11. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wakes up from another nightmare he can't remember while he gets ready for his first practice with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the mood for this story at the moment, so I managed to write another chapter. It includes another flashback of Daniel's and James' former lives, and it also includes an ancient religious ritual with Da'nel being tied and drugged for it, just in case you're not comfortable with reading about such things. The flashback is written in Italics.
> 
> I want to thank all of you reading this story, I am truly excited that my first posted original story with my own characters seems to interesting for you. Please, leave some feedback for me, your comments and kudos feed my muse and keep me wanting to write more. <33

_Al'bias, British Islands, about 2.500 b.C.:_

 

_Da'nel didn't know for how long they had kept him kneeling on the hard stone of the low altar, his wrists and ankles tied with leather ropes to the holy pedestal in a way that he was spread wide open for the forthcoming ceremony. The High Priest had taken his loincloth from him, and Da'nel's cock moistened the blue rock the altar was made of with the creamy drops of his arousal the aphrodisiac working in his body made him feel against his will, leaving him aching with the need for release._

_Physical release only, because Da'nel's heart and soul were crying that this wasn't right, that his body, his love and his submission belonged to Ja'mies, and Ja'mies only. But, his sayer wasn't there, he hadn't kept his promise and come to save him from the things Pi'tark wanted to do to him. Da'nel had truly believed him when he had promised him that, but Ja'mies wasn't there, and no one else would keep Pi'tark from satisfying his ugly needs with him and raping him in the name of the great goddess._

_The priests had lit up several torches and fires, dancing, praying and singing the entire night while Da'nel had to kneel for hours on the altar, waiting to fulfill his destiny as Pi'tark's vessel. The holiest part of the ceremony would start when Cai'lacha would raise Her golden face over the horizon, the priest taking him and filling him with his semen while Da'nel had to sacrifice his seed into the earthen bowl another priest would place underneath him._

_“Ja'mies, where are you?” Da'nel whispered, desperately, his face wet from the tears that were rolling over it ever since they had tied him to the altar. “You promised me that you wouldn't let him do that to me, please, come and save me!”_

_Pi'tark had finished another circle around the blue stone with the other priests, his proud erection tenting his ceremonial, snow-white dress. His eyes glowed in a dangerous light as he now looked at Da'nel, licking his lips in anticipation. It wouldn't take long until Cai'lacha would show Her people Her face, blinding and burning every unworthy individual daring to look at Her for too long but, gifting those who worshiped and adored Her with Her warm shine and Her grace. Da'nel could already see the horizon coloring orange with Her early rays, and his heart clenched in his chest with fear and despair as the High Priest now approached him._

_“You are Cai'lacha's vessel, Da'nel, your destiny is to sacrifice your seed to Her for your tribe's sake!” he said, placing the earthen bowl right under Da'nel's leaking manhood. “Pi'tark will use you as his vessel and fill you with his offering like you will fill this bowl with yours.”_

_“No! No, I don't want to do that! It isn't right! He isn't the one I belong to! He's ugly and I hate him! Please, don't let him use me!” Da'nel cried out, tugging weakly at the ropes trapping him. “Please, don't let him take me!”_

_The other priests gasped out in shock by this sacrilege, their eyes gaping at the young man who dared to rise up against his fate and say such horrible things about the second priest. Their humming became louder in the attempt to drown Da'nel's cries with their chants, their voices ringing painfully in Da'nel's oversensitive ears._

_The High Priest frowned, gazing strictly at the boy who didn't show the appropriate demeanor and humbleness. “It's your fate to be Pi'tark's vessel, Da'nel!” he said, “it has been your fate since you were born. The great Cai'lacha had sent him Her sign, and you will do what you have to do to keep Her inclined and willing to protect and feed us!”_

_“No, it wasn't Her sign! Pi'tark betrayed you, all of you! He wanted me ever since I was a small boy, and he played tricks on you so you would agree to his choice, not Hers!” Da'nel cried, desperately searching for a way to convince the High Priest that this ceremony wouldn't bring any good to their tribe, but only misery and sorrow. The drugs that had been forced into him over the past days were still dizzying him and keeping him weak and disorientated, but in this moment, he was ready to fight and do everything he could do to make the High Priest listen to him and believe him. The aphrodisiac burnt in his groin, but he didn't care about that, all he could think of that he couldn't be Pi'tark's vessel. No one was allowed to take him except for his beloved sayer Ja'mies, and surely not the ugly priest with his dark desires._

_“Enough!” the High Priest growled, waving at Pi'tark waiting in appropriate distance but with his greedy eyes fixed on Da'nel's naked, shivering body. “Cai'lacha is already showing us Her beautiful face, and the ceremony will proceed!” the High Priest decided, and new tears were streaming over Da'nel's face. Ja'mies wouldn't make it in time to save him, he wouldn't come to rescue him like he had promised it to do. Da'nel's life would be over after this day, because he didn't care about it any longer without Ja'mies and after Pi'tark had used him three horrible times in order to praise the great goddess Cai'lacha._

_Cai'lacha was surely a powerful goddess as Da'nel knew, deciding whether or not Her people had enough food and water to survive, enough supplies to overcome the long and cold winters, but She wasn't a merciful goddess if She let Pi'tark use him without punishing him for his deeds._

_His vision blurred as Pi'tark stepped behind him, his claw-like fingers digging into the soft flesh of Da'nel's exposed backside, and he had no strength left when one of the other priests forced his mouth open for another dose of the drug that would keep him weak and obedient enough to not fight against the inevitable any longer._

_The aphrodisiac had widened him enough that the second priest could force himself upon him without any preparation, and Da'nel let out one last cry of agony and pain when he felt Pi'tark's hard member breaching his entrance to the most secret part of his body, the part of him that had belonged to Ja'mies only – until now._

 

_*~*~*~*_

 

Present, Los Angeles:

 

Daniel sat up in his bed with a gasp of horror.

He had had another horrible dream he couldn't remember after waking up, but his knees hurt like always after these nightmares, and his throat felt dry and sore as if he had had to scream in pain for far too long. He wiped over his face to clear his vision, only to find his fingers wet as if he had cried in his sleep, and his body was covered in cold sweat and hurting all over.

Daniel let out a silent curse, getting up from his bed and stumbling his way to his bathroom to take a shower. He felt ugly and dirty somehow as if someone he hated had touched him against his will, and he needed to get clean as soon as only possible. Maybe, the shower would also let the dizziness fade that made his surroundings spin around him.

Daniel frowned, using the wall as a support to not trip over his own feet. He knew this feeling from his wilder youth when he had drank too much at the weekends when he had partied with his friends to rebel against each and every little thing, especially his life in England he had hated so much. He only didn't know from what he should have a hangover, because he had had only coffee in Athena's club, and he truly doubted that the beautiful Domme had drugged him. His gut feeling told him that she really wanted to help them to find the killer, and he hadn't had anything to drink after their visit in the _'Red Palace'_ and gone straight to bed after coming home like McBride had told him.

Arthur. He'd better not forget to only call him Arthur in the future, even in his thoughts, even though the name James sounded much righter than Arthur to him.

The young captain sighed and started the shower, waiting until the temperature was warm enough for his liking. He undressed his sleeping clothes, a now soaked t-shirt and shorts, before he stepped into the cubicle and leaned against the still cool tiles of the wall.

Daniel gratefully relaxed as the smooth and warm water washed away the cold sweat from his body together with the last remains of his nightmare, leaving only cleanness and calmness behind. The dizziness subsided together with the ugliness he had felt after waking up, and when his senses were sharp and clear again, Daniel took a deep breath and willed himself to remember as much of the dream as possible.

They had started when he had been a young boy and his parents had decided that they wanted the best education possible for their only son. Daniel's roots lay in Old Britain where his father and his mother had grown up before his father had left the green island to live in the United States because of his studies. Daniel had been born in the States, but his parents had spent the summer holidays in their homeland with him, and they had sent him to live in his uncle's household and finish school in Eton when he had been twelve years old.

Daniel couldn't remember whether or not he had had those dreams when he had spent the holidays in Great Britain with them, but he knew for sure that they had started to haunt him soon after his arrival on Uncle Silas' country estate, a beautiful and very old castle settled in Northern England near the frontier to Scotland where the Sparks, Earls of Clifford still resided.

Uncle Silas was the older brother of Daniel's father and had inherited the title Earl of Clifford when their father, Daniel's grandfather had died. Daniel loved his uncle, but with twelve, far away from everything he knew and loved, his home, the pulsing voracious giant of New York and his friends, he had hated everything about the homeland of his ancestors.

At first, he had thought that these dreams had come from his homesickness but they had become worse even after he had finally managed to get over the longing for his home in America and had more or less settled in in his new school. When he had become eighteen, shortly before his graduation, he had dreamed the same dream almost every night, and he had become severely sick over them. It was a true miracle and only because of his stubbornness and his determination that he had made it through the exams and gotten best grades in each class, but right after the celebration, his uncle had had a serious talk with his parents, and they had taken him back to New York where Daniel had slowly recovered from his illness. The dreams had lessened after his return, and they hadn't haunted him for a rather long time – until he had decided to move to Los Angeles.

They had returned with vigorous force in the week of his move, and increased within the last days. Daniel knew that the nightmares would affect him sooner rather than later, seriously, but he didn't know what he could do to keep them at bay, especially with remembering only vague details like being forced to kneel on a hard and cold stone or having screamed his throat sore. He never remembered more details, no matter how hard he tried, and today was no exception from the rule.

The captain with the cognac-colored hair sighed with frustration and opened his eyes, reaching out for his shower gel. He started to wash his from the hot water red skin to get rid of the dream and the rest of the sweat and dirty feeling that might still linger on his body, and when he had scrubbed his scalp two times and rinsed his hair very thoroughly, he turned the water off and took his towel to dry himself up. He had shaved under the shower, years of practice allowing him to do that without having to look into the mirror, and his cheeks were smooth and as hairless as only possible now.

McBride – Arthur would pick him up in half an hour, and he had to dress before that. Athena had given him the advice to dress like Lt. Commander Bennet and Alexander Stuart had usually dressed when they had visited her club, and Daniel was glad that he had kept the black leather trousers and the sleeveless vest he had worn oftentimes during another undercover mission when he had had to spend his time among bikers. His leather pants were rather tight and they didn't resemble much the classical biker trousers, so they would fulfill their purpose at least for the start. Daniel chose a tight black t-shirt with short sleeves that shimmered slightly, considering himself in the mirror.

“I hope that Arthur will like my appearance,” he murmured to himself, flinching by the hoarseness of his voice. It still hurt, and he went to the kitchen to drink some water and smear his throat. Maybe, this would help him to get rid of the unpleasant sore feeling.

The ringing of his doorbell caught him by surprise even though Arthur was perfectly punctual, and Daniel cursed and hastily wiped the water from the kitchen table where it had spilled when he had put his glass down.

Daniel took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, walking over to his front door to open it and let his future Dom in.

 

*~*~*~*

 

James didn't know what he had expected when Daniel – Nicholas - opened his door, but the sight in front of him actually took his breath away.

His young captain, who would become his sub tonight, had dressed the way Athena had recommended it, and the tight, black leather pants he wore fitted like a second skin and accentuated his long legs in a way that James felt his throat go dry with desire. The strong wave of possessiveness surging through him again only boosted his inappropriate reaction to the younger man's appearance, and for one moment, he had to fight the urge to shove Daniel against the wall of his hallway and kiss him senseless.

The shimmering and very tight black shirt completing his outfit left no doubt about the young captain's fitness and his well-shaped body.

The green eyes watching him watching his subordinate showed an uncertain and shy expression, and James' desire faded a little bit to make room for tenderness and a strong sense of protectiveness instead. He stepped closer and closed the door behind him, reaching out to brush over the smooth skin of Daniel's carefully shaven cheek. “You look stunning, Nicholas,” he said, his voice huskier than he would have liked it.

Daniel swallowed, audibly, but his shoulders relaxed by James' praise. “I'll take that as approval,” he replied, his voice as hoarse as James' had been. The commander frowned, because his subordinate pulled a face and his left hand came up to massage his Adam apple. “What's wrong, Nicholas?” he asked, worriedly, watching him with attentive eyes.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders in the attempt to play his discomfort down. “Nothing. My throat is sore, that's all. I've had a weird dream and seem to have screamed during it. It will pass again, don't worry.” he averted his eyes and the older man could see that there was more behind his dream than his captain and future sub wanted to admit.

James narrowed his eyes and cupped Daniel's chin to make him look at him again. “What kind of dream, Nicholas?” He spoke quietly, but his natural authority filled the small corridor of Daniel's flat and made his confused sub lift his eyes again to meet his calm gaze. James didn't know when exactly he had started to consider Daniel as his sub, but he did, and he was determined to take care of him and make sure that he would be happy and safe. No one would touch what was his, and everyone trying to make a move on the beautiful young man would learn this lesson the hard way. James suppressed the low, possessive growl that wanted to flee his throat and stroked over Daniel's bottom lip with his thumb. “Answer me, Nicholas. What kind of dream?”

Daniel swallowed again, instinctively leaning closer and pressing his cheek into the gentle touch. “I've had the same dreams when I was a young boy, during the years I had to spend in England where I attended school. They became less when I came back to New York but, a couple of weeks ago, before my move to LA, they started again. I never remember them, there are only a few, very vague impressions like a cold stone I must have knelt upon for a rather long time, and I always wake up with a sore throat as if I had screamed, nothing more.”

James resisted the urge to pull him into his arms and assure him that he would take care of him and see to these dreams never haunting him again, because this was a promise he could hardly keep. But, he would be there in the future to wake his sub up from his nightmares and maybe get the chance to learn more about them. He hadn't told Daniel beforehand that they would have to live together during their undercover mission, but he would do it after their first practice. Sgt. Ryder had set up their faked background and seen to a house where they would live for the next weeks, because they couldn't pretend to be in a relationship and yet live in separate apartments. His captain probably knew that they would have to move in together but he had obviously pushed the thought of them spending their days and nights together in the farthest corner of his mind. James couldn't blame him for that, it had been pretty much for his new captain within the last two days and he would probably have done the same if he were in his shoes.

“I see,” was all he said, stroking over Daniel's lip one last time before he stepped back, bringing some space between them. “We will talk about your dreams, later, Nicholas. Now, we have an important appointment with Athena in the _'Red Palace'_. Are you ready for your first practice, my beautiful sub?”

Daniel hesitated but then, nodded his head. “Yes, I am ready for my first practice, Arthur. Let's go!”


	12. Be Mine Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe Weston and Shane Carey enjoy each other's company after a long working day, trying to forget their new case in the other one's arms. But, is it really only sex what's between them, or maybe something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist to include more Joe and Shane in my story and write about some passion that has nothing to do with a Dom-sub-relationship. I hope you will enjoy their night like they do. ;-)  
> The second part of this chapter is important, it tells you more about the killer and might give you some hints about him. Daniel and James will show up again, soon, their first practice will surely be interesting.  
> As always, enjoy the new chapter, my dear readers and please, let me know if you liked it, your feedback is more than important for me, especially for this work. Writing fanfiction is a lot of fun and always a challenge, but writing an original work with your own characters and world is so much closer to the heart, and you showing me that you like it would mean so much to me. A big thank you to all of you who will do.

“God, I want you, Joe! I thought I'd go crazy if we wouldn't make it home within the next half an hour!” Shane groaned, passionately, the minute the door to his flat closed behind them. Joe pushed him against it with a low growl, shutting him up with a bruising kiss. He had thought much the same, the traffic jam they had gotten into because of an unexpected car accident keeping them on the road for much longer than they both would have liked it. There had been not one single meter left to sneak his bike through and apart from that, Joe knew better than to risk drawing attention from another police patrol and having to explain to them why they had broken the law without actually being on duty.

Shane chuckled breathlessly against his lips, pleased by Joe's unrestrained onslaught of his mouth, and he dug his long, elegant fingers into his scalp to pull Joe's head even closer and card them through his short, brown hair in a way that it sent heavy shivers along Joe's spine. The older lieutenant still didn't know why he of all men was the one Shane Carey desired so much, but the unmistakable hardness poking against his thigh left no doubt that Shane had spoken the truth about going crazy if they didn't reach the privacy of his apartment in an appropriate amount of time. He had been sure to go crazy, as well, and he had had a hard time to keep within the speed limit and stop before the red lights instead of just driving home as fast as possible. All he had been able to think of had been that he wanted Shane, needed to be inside him and make him his in every possible way until the younger one couldn't move anything but his little finger anymore.

Shane's mouth was hot upon his own, and his tongue was cheekily circling Joe's until he felt dizzy with desire and need. The brunet deepened the kiss almost desperately, and it took his lust-clouded mind some time to realize that Shane was trying to push him away from him.

“What the heck?” he moaned, blinking against the haze blurring his vision. His raging hard-on wasn't helpful with concentrating on what Shane wanted from him, either, and he needed a couple of seconds to not only hear the blond's words but to also decipher them.

“Bed, Joe, bed!” the blond ground out, his voice only a panting gasp. “As much as I love you fucking me against the wall, but I would prefer the bed tonight.”

“Uhm, yes, bed. That's a good idea!” he stammered, feeling pretty stupid when Shane chuckled again. The younger one used Joe's distraction to swing them around until it was Joe's back hitting the closed door with a dull thumping sound, pulling him with him in the direction of his bedroom while searching his way backwards through his hallway. Joe claimed his mouth once more and fumbled with the buttons of Shane's casual white shirt, banging against the walls and the furniture several times with the willing prey in his arms, Shane being as eager to undress him before they reached the bedroom without letting go of his mouth or caring about obstacles getting in their way as Joe was.

The few meters stretched to felt miles, but when they finally reached the door to Shane's bedroom, they were both naked except for their socks and briefs. Shane hobbled on one leg to pull his socks off, and Joe ripped his own from his feet without caring whether or not he would tear them. Their briefs followed shortly after and then, Joe pressed Shane down onto his large bed and covered him with his body, aching for some friction and release as he rubbed his rock-hard manhood against the blond's worked-out six-pack. Shane's nails dug painfully into the flesh of his shoulder-blades, but Joe didn't care, pushing his tongue deep into the soft cavern of the other lieutenant's mouth, dwelling in Shane's wonderful scent and taste as he imitated the act of lovemaking with his tongue.

Joe Weston had never been the cuddling type of guy before, preferring casual and noncommittal brief encounters. He had had sex with other guys and with some girls, as well, never promising anything and always being careful and safe when it came to the risks of one-night-stands.

Not that he had been a selfish lover not caring about his partners, oh no. Joe had always made sure that the ones he slept with were completely satisfied at the end, stroking and kissing them when it was wished and wanted, but he hadn't really felt the urge to make something truly intimate out of his encounters. He had always been fine if one of his acquaintances, the guys mostly, had wanted nothing more than a good fuck, and he had never stayed overnight.

This had changed, totally and thoroughly, when Lt. Shane Carey had walked into Commander McBride's unit and therefore, also Joe's life one sunny morning, smiling at him as if he was the only being in the crowded space office. Joe had stood there, gaping at the male dream come true walking on two perfect, long legs, and the strange emotion making his heart miss several beats and his legs wobble as if made of jelly he had never felt before in his entire life had felt suspiciously like the descriptions of love at first sight he had read and heard about that oftentimes.

Joe was still not sure whether or not he was in love with Shane, at least he tried to convince himself that he didn't know it for certain, but he knew for sure that his view on things when it came to sex had changed more than only a little bit, because Joe was addicted to kissing Shane, and he loved it to cuddle with him after their more than satisfying long hours of bed-sports they performed not only in the bedroom but in every other room of their apartments, as well.

With Shane, sex was not only sex, meant to find some forgetting and tension release after a horrible and long working day, with Shane, sex felt like actually making love, and the normally controlled and unmoved lieutenant feared the day when the younger police officer would tell him that it was over between them because he had found someone new, someone more beautiful and charming than Joe could ever be. He had thought about ending their secret friends-with-benefits-thing himself countless times but, he simply couldn't do it. Every time Shane merely looked at him, he knew that he was lost, so lost, and that he would crawl back to him whenever the blond would crook his finger at him or smile his stunning smile that lit up the darkest room.

Today had been no exception from this rule and Joe deepened their passionate kiss, stroking feverishly every spot of warm, fragrant skin and hard muscles within his reach. He was as addicted to Shane's sounds of pleasure, his moans, gasps and purrs as he was addicted to kissing him, and when the need for air forced them to part and get some oxygen back into their lungs, Joe buried his face in the crook between his shoulder and neck, licking and kissing his vulnerable throat to pull all of those sweet noises from him he had longed to hear the entire day. Shane rewarded him with an ardent moan, not pulling back when Joe started to gently bite him. The brunet was always careful to not leave visible marks where their superiors or colleagues would see them, and Shane loved it when Joe lavished attention on this sensitive spot right under his ear.

Hands roamed over their from arousal sweat-slick bodies, exploring with rapt devotion what they already knew by heart after the months they slept with each other as oftentimes as they could, lips worshiped and kissed, murmuring unintelligible words of passion and longing, and soon, Joe found himself trembling with the need to sheathe his aching cock deep into Shane's velvet-like tight heat. He held himself back as good as he could, not wanting to make their first time after more than one week a short, meaningless fuck, but the younger one seemed to sense his despair, pulling the condoms and the lube out of the drawer of his nightstand. Joe watched him opening the small package with his teeth, his hands balled to tight fists to keep the last shreds of his self-control together. Shane's gorgeous cock was straining proudly into the air, glistening wet, and the brunet craved to touch the wonderful proof of Shane's utter and pure maleness, to stroke him until the blond would explode in his hand. Shane blushed but grinned when he followed Joe's hungry stare, winking at him with one eye. “Someone's needy, hm?” he chuckled, a wonderful sound vibrating in Joe's body because they lay so close to each other and which went straight to Joe's groin. The younger one rolled the thin latex over his throbbing dick and slicked it up with the lube with deft fingers and experience, avoiding to arouse him further and make him come before Joe would be buried balls-deep inside him.

“I should prepare you,” Joe tried to be considerate and reasonable, but Shane shook his head, pulling him over his body again. “It's okay, babe, I can take you, you only need to go a little slower. I really need to be yours now,” he whispered with so much tenderness that Joe's throat clenched with his own carefully suppressed emotions. No one had ever called Joe by a petname, neither his parents, both military, when he had been a small boy, nor any of his friends or lovers later on when he had grown up. Joe had actually never wanted to be called by a petname but, it felt so right and precious when Shane did it, calling him babe in the heat of passion and loverboy afterwards when they cuddled and he teased him with sated tenderness.

Joe was too worked up from their new case and too aroused to object, and he simply bent his head and kissed the wonderful being lying so willing and pliant in his arms and wrapping his long legs around Joe's waist as he now slowly breached the puckered rosebud swallowing his hard length more than eagerly. Shane didn't need to remind him of going slow, actually, Joe would rather die than cause the young man who was his partner, his friend and his lover any pain. His cock might pulse with sheer need and his balls might turn blue any time soon, but Joe would never hurt the one who made him feel things no one else had ever made him feel before.

“God yes, like that! As deep as you can!” Shane encouraged him, breathlessly, too impatient to really let Joe go as slow a he had asked him to go, because he arched his back and dug his heels into Joe's butt, catching the brunet by surprise and making him sink into his passage with one single move.

“Shane!” Joe's strangled cry echoed in the cool air of the blond's bedroom, and the fire of his unfulfilled desire burning in every cell of his body blurred his vision and erased every thought except for the one that he needed to move – now.

His lover was already way ahead of him, pushing his hip upwards as best as he could with Joe's strong body pressing him into the mattress and his legs wrapped around his midsection, and his fingers pulling his head down again to kiss him were as urgent as his thrusts. Joe obeyed the gentle order and kissed Shane's moans from his lips as he started to move and push into the heavenly place he was sheathed into. His lover was hot and tight, and his walls clenched rhythmically around Joe's aching cock, boosting his desire and arousal to levels Joe had hardly experienced before this night.

Having sex with Shane Carey was always breathtaking and awesome, but tonight, it felt hotter, better and more intimate than it had ever felt before. Maybe, it was because of their new case, or because their commander had decided to go undercover with their new captain, Joe wasn't sure about the reason. But one thing Joe knew definitely, namely that he couldn't stop making love to Shane even if the world would tumble down on them now. Nothing existed except for the bed he was lying upon and the beautiful young man trembling in his arms and meeting each of his thrusts with the same desperate desire he himself felt.

Joe's head was spinning, but he managed to change his angle and snake his hand between their damp bodies to wrap it around Shane's pulsing member. He needed to stroke him and make sure that Shane would come before him and find complete satisfaction, he craved to feel the evidence of Shane's ecstasy coating his fingers, and he growled, contentedly, when his first thrust against the blond's prostate made Shane arch violently and bite Joe's lip, accidentally, when he voiced his pleasure with a loud cry. “Ah yes, just like that, let me hear you, baby!” he whispered at his lips, battering his lover's sweet spot mercilessly with every move. Soon, Shane was shaking beneath him and just when Joe was sure that he would lose his battle with the next thrust, the younger one went rigid and pumped his hot release into his sweaty hand with another sharp cry. Joe kept stroking him, enjoying the heavy pulsing and the sticky and warm wetness filling his fist, and the hot walls massaging his shaft, erratically, pulled his own climax from him and sent him almost flying over the edge. Wave after wave rushed through him, filling the rubber with stripes of creamy white until Joe had nothing more to give and slumped down on his panting mate.

Shane buried his face on Joe's shoulder and exhaled with a sob, soft shivers running over his back now and then. Joe hummed silently against his cheek and his chest ached with tenderness and the love he felt for the younger lieutenant. Joe had fought so hard against it but in this moment, he couldn't deny the truth any longer. He loved Shane Carey, loved him more than he had ever loved anyone, and he could only hope that one day, the man who had trapped his heart without any chance to ever give it back would return his feelings and love him back.

“Joe?” The brunet raised his head by Shane's question. “I'm here, baby,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss onto his forehead. Shane blinked, a happy and sated smile letting his beautiful face glow in the dark room. “Stay the night with me?” he asked, and Joe kissed him again. “Of course, darling. Just let me get up and fetch a cloth.”

Shane sighed but unwrapped his legs and arms from around Joe's cooling body, and the older one carefully pulled out of him and struggled up onto his feet.

Five minutes later, they lay under the light covers with Shane's head pillowed on Joe's chest and his body curled against his side. Joe had cleaned both of them up and he could already feel the slumber of exhaustion make his eyelids drop when Shane's softly whispered words let them snap open again.

“I didn't want to say that in the pub, but I am as worried about this undercover mission as Susan is. I cannot fight the feeling that the killer is playing with us – with the commander and with Captain Spark.”

Joe swallowed, lifting his hand to stroke Shane's tousled blond waves. “I know, Shane, I have the same feeling. We have to be very careful and try to find out as much as possible before this damn killer will come too close to them.”

Shane sighed and snuggled closer to him, his lips tickling Joe's oversensitive nipple when he replied: “Let us hope that he won't kill too soon again. Maybe, we will find out more when we'll visit the _'Black Dragon'_ tomorrow.”

“I hope the same, Shane. Now, try to sleep,” Joe gently ordered, pulling the blanket over Shane's tanned shoulders. “You, too, Joe. Sleep well,” the blond yawned, and two minutes later, his even breath told Joe that he was sound asleep.

Joe closed his eyes, waiting one more minute before he whispered almost inaudible: “Sleep well, Shane, I love you.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

He was still excited about the news he had gotten earlier today. He smiled, thinking back of the minute when he had learned about McBride and his beautiful Daniel going undercover together.

Of course, he had expected the commander to at least think about such a possibility sooner or later, but, he hadn't expected him to make up his mind that fast and even go undercover together with Daniel.

It would make it harder for him to come closer to the beautiful young captain whose fate was to serve him and only him in the name of the great goddess, but he had always loved the challenge, and it would make his hunt and his win so much more satisfying in the end. It would be very entertaining to watch McBride and Spark entangling themselves in their faked Dom-sub-relationship without knowing that they only fulfilled their destinies written into the book of fate millennia ago.

The centuries had taught him the lesson of patience, thoroughly, and he was determined to wait with the final blow until James McBride – Ja'mies - had fallen for Daniel Spark - his sweet Da'nel - completely and without any chance to stay unmoved when he took his sub away from him again, his craver, like the old name was, still sounding so much righter to him.

He sighed, because him waiting for McBride falling for Daniel Spark also meant that he couldn't go on with his wonderful plan as fast as he would have liked to. He had actually planned to lure the next substitute for the _one_ he craved to possess so badly into his private dungeon tonight and force McBride and Captain Spark to dig deeper into the fascinating world of BDSM with that, but this wasn't necessary any longer, because tonight, they would start their own mission to trap him, and he really wanted to give his beautiful Da'nel the time to settle in in his new role. It would be easier for the young captain than he probably feared it would be, because Captain Daniel Spark was born to be the sub of a strong Dom, but he surely would fight against his true nature for a while.

Back then, in the good old times, surrendering to a natural gifted one hadn't been a shame or be considered a weakness like it was considered oftentimes nowadays, and he still longed for these times even though thousands of years had passed since then.

On the other hand, it might be good to take a break from his plan, because he himself wasn't a natural gifted one, a strong and powerful sayer like McBride, the great goddess had refused to do him this honor for whatever reason She might have had. He was only a minor gifted one, wanting to dominate most of the times, especially when it came to the young man who was born only to be his vessel, but he needed to submit to a strong Dom now and then to clear his mind and keep his focus sharp and his emotions under control. Without this valve for his needs, he would start to make mistakes and lose his patience and calmness, something he really couldn't risk. He had forgotten that in the past, but he would never forget that again, because he had too much to lose to be that careless.

He stood up from his comfortable chair where he had sat for a rather long time and pondered the news about the commander and his captain, heading towards the door of his office. The building was almost empty when he made his way to the exit, only a few still working. They greeted him with the appropriate respect he deserved, and he waved casually at them, bathing in their attention and servility. It had taken him a lot of time and effort to climb up the greasy pole and reach the position he now had but now, he was where he wanted to be, and he wouldn't let anyone come between him and his final goal: defeat James McBride forever and make sure that Da'nel would be his for all of the times, now and in the future.

The content smile that had tugged at his mouth when he had learned about McBride's and Spark's undercover mission stayed on his face while he drove home and got dressed for the evening, and it was still there, carefully hidden behind the mask of devoted submission when he entered the club where he would find a willing partner he could submit to tonight. It didn't necessarily have to be a natural Dom, he preferred to submit to other switches like he himself was, someone who would be grateful for anyone agreeing to be their sub for one night. They were easier to handle and didn't remind him that much of the one Dom he hated with all the force he had.

It was still rather early and he didn't need long until he had found the perfect one, 'stumbling' into him by accident and pleading for his forgiveness in a subdued way. Half an hour later, he had a hard time hiding his wide grin when the other man asked him for his name. “My name is Ned, what's your name, sub? I rather call my subs by their names than calling them only 'sub' or 'boy'.”

How weak, no natural gifted one, no strong Dom would ever have problems with calling their subs by what they actually were. He cast his eyes down to no let Ned see his contempt. “I never use my name when I come here, I'm sorry. But, you can call me Da'nel, if you prefer names,” he said, and Ned nodded his head, eagerly. “Da'nel, uh? Uncommon, but beautiful, and this name suits you somehow. Shall we go then, Da'nel? I can't wait to be alone with you and let the fantasy you've whispered into my ear come true.”

He looked up, shyly, his eyes filled with devotion. “Yes, Master Ned, please, I really want to be your good sub tonight.”

A smug expression stole itself on Ned's handsome features, and he jerked his head with the thick dark hair in the direction of the exit. “Alright, Da'nel, then, you will be my sub tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want to read more about the killer's encounter with Ned and the fantasy he has whispered into Ned's ear or if I should skip that part and go straight to James' and Daniel's first practice!


	13. First Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has picked Daniel up and now, Athena shows them her club and explains some general rules to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I first had planned, but I decided to split Daniel's and James' first experiences in Athena's club in two or maybe even three chapters. This one is written only from Daniel's POV, the next one will start with James' POV. In the future, Daniel and James will be address themselves or be addressed by Athena and others by their false identities' names Nicholas and Arthur in the direct speech, in the narration itself, I will stay with Daniel and James to not confuse you too much.
> 
> As always, enjoy the new chapter and please, leave some feedback for me, your kudos and comments show me that I'm doing this right. <333

Athena already awaited them at the entrance of her club, together with a bulky guard who was obviously supposed to separate the wheat from the chaff. Athena looked totally different from the way she had looked in the morning when she had been dressed with a business suit and a high-necked white blouse, her dark-red hair tied back to a neat chignon.

Tonight, she wore tight black leather pants and high heels, together with a silky blouse shimmering in a rich dark-blue, and her long hair fell untamed over her back. She didn't need much makeup to accentuate her natural beauty, but she had put on black eyeliner to give her already very intensive gaze even more depth, and her dark-red lipstick shimmered in the same color like her hair.

Daniel felt the strange urge to bow before her when she offered him her hand after greeting James with a brief smile, no, Arthur of course. “Welcome to the _'Red Palace'_ , Nicholas,” she said, using his second name like they had agreed to in the morning before they had left her.

“Thank you, Athena,” he murmured, straightening his shoulders because his urge to bow before her simply didn't want to fade again. James/Arthur moved closer to him as if he had sensed his inner struggles, and his hand coming up to rest upon his shoulder helped him regaining his composure.

The Domme turned to instruct her guard. “Tom, these are Arthur Bridge and Nicholas Spell. They are my personal guests, and I expect you to let them in at any time and without letting them wait in the line, understood? Take a good look and make sure to recognize them, instantly, in the future.”

The bulky man, who would have taught a lot of tough officers the meaning of fear, easily, did what Daniel hadn't done even though he had wanted to, he bowed before his employer. “Of course, Mistress Athena. I will let them in without any delay,” he said, surprising Daniel because he bowed before James McBride, as well. The hot sting shooting through his stomach made him flinch, and Daniel realized with dismay that he felt actually jealous. “Welcome to the 'Red Palace', Mr. Bridge. It is a pleasure to have you here.” Tom neither greeted Daniel, nor did he even look at him again after his short but thorough first scrutiny, and the young captain felt another sharp sting, this time due to his annoyance, because no one had ignored him so far, even not when McBride had stood beside him. Damn it, Arthur, not James, this was more than only a little bit confusing.

James nodded curtly at Athena's guard. “Thank you, Tom,” he replied, guiding Daniel into the club with his hand settled firmly and reassuringly in the crook between Daniel's shoulder-blades. They followed Athena to the large hall that was the main room of her club, and Daniel took in the sight of the first BDSM-club he had ever visited. It looked much less impressive than some of the discos Daniel had spent his nights in in New York years ago, but the atmosphere was special and drew him in, directly.

It was still early and there were no visitors occupying the comfortable chairs in the niches or the stools before the counter. The two barkeepers busied with preparing everything for their clientele only shot them a brief look, and Athena went straight to one of the three doors at the other side of club, opening it and letting James and Daniel enter the room before she closed it behind her.

Daniel stopped near the entrance to take a look around. The room was larger than he had expected it, and it included a kingsize bed at the wall opposite the door, a comfortable couch and an armchair placed before one of the other walls, and a pedestal in the middle of the room. When he looked up, he could see iron rings attached to the ceiling, and there were similar rings attached to the walls and the floor. Daniel felt a shiver running down his spine, and it was definitely not a shiver of anticipation, the thought of being tied up making him freeze from the inside.

Athena had put several items on a small table beside the armchair, but the young captain refused to look at them and focused on Athena instead. The Domme gestured to the couch. “Please, have a seat, Arthur, Nicholas. It will take a while to explain some important general rules to you before we can start with your first practice,” she said, and James, who had stopped beside Daniel, his hand never losing contact to his back, moved forward, gently urging Daniel to step forward, as well.

He sat down on the couch with James next to him while Athena made herself comfortable in the armchair, her posture relaxed but attentive. Daniel was too tensed to lean back against the backrest of the couch and make himself comfortable, too, and he was grateful that James had left a few centimeters between them and didn't touch him any longer. It was hard to concentrate on any other person than him when James was around, anyway, and he really needed all of his common sense and concentration to focus on what Athena would teach them tonight.

When the Domme was sure that both men looked at her with undivided attention, she smiled and started to speak. “First of all, you are truly a more than remarkable couple. I can already feel those special vibes coming from you, and I am sure that all of the other guests will sense them, as well. No one will guess that you are only pretending to be a Dom and a sub living in an exclusive relationship, I'm sure about that. I have to admit that I wasn't so certain when you called me this morning, Arthur, but after our first meeting and especially after watching you for the last ten minutes, I am positive that your undercover mission will pay off and truly work. There is no way that you won't catch Andrejew's attention, I could imagine that you will get an invitation for his club pretty soon.”

James nodded his head. “Thank you, Athena, this is what I hoped you would say.” Daniel gazed furtively at the commander, regarding his appearance. James McBride was dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket that fitted perfectly, and the simple silver-gray shirt he wore underneath the jacket had exactly the color of his stormy eyes. He was attractive and breathtaking in a rough and very male way, and Daniel could imagine him riding over the green hills of the Scottish Highlands, easily. James Arthur McBride was a true warrior like his ancestors had been, and he did nothing to hide his origin and his wild nature he had under control, but which he never suppressed that much that one would mistake him for anything less than the natural born leader he actually was.

When James met his admiring glance, his stern face softened for the tiniest moment, and his eyes looking straight into Daniel's soul shone with something the young captain recognized without any doubt because he felt much the same: passion and desire. He swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat and averted his eyes with effort, inhaling shakily.

Athena waited until she was sure that her words would not only be heard, but digested, as well, before she spoke up again. “Secondly, and this is something you might find disturbing or impolite at the beginning, but something you'll have to get used to and respect. I noticed your anger earlier when Tom didn't greet you, Nicholas.” The Domme paused, waiting for Daniel to hesitantly nod his head.

“Tom wasn't impolite, Nicholas, quite the opposite. He would have been impolite and impudent if he had addressed you without explicitly being allowed to do so. Tom acknowledged you as Arthur's sub, and addressing a Dom's sub without permission is nothing either of you should do if you don't want to blow your cover.”

Daniel relaxed a little bit. “Even when it is another Dom?” he asked, uncertainly. He had surfed the internet for hours to learn as much about this way of life as possible but now, he realized how little information he had only gotten out of it.

“Especially if it is another Dom. A Dom or Domme addressing you without Arthur's permission would be considered as an attempt to make a move on you, something that would certainly not go without Arthur taking up the challenge and teach them their places, thoroughly.” She smiled at James who watched her attentively, and Daniel could see them communicating silently and without spoken words. “You'll have to make an exception for me in private as long as I'll have to teach you, Arthur, but I can assure you that I won't address or even touch Nicholas without your permission in public, as long as neither of you will do something I'll have to stop in order to save your cover. I don't think that this will ever happen, but just in case.”

James wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulder. “I can accept that, Athena. I am glad and grateful that you agreed to help us, and besides, I can feel that you would never try to take Nicholas away from me.”

“No, I wouldn't. Not that anyone would have a chance with Nicholas,” she smiled again, “but, I am a Domme myself, and I understand and respect your feelings when it comes to your sub. You will have to make compromises when you are doing to your job and have to deal with people not living and knowing our way of life, but you will set up your own special rules both of you will be comfortable with, and they will help you through such situations. You only have to keep in mind that you'd better not come close to another Dom's sub, either.” She winked at Daniel. “Tom isn't a Dom, by the way, Nicholas. He is a sub down to his bones.”

Daniel felt himself blush. He obviously had much more problems with sensing vibes than James and Athena had, because for him, Tom had looked like a Dom, and regarding his job, Daniel had simply not thought about that further.

“You have become a captain at a very young age, and I am sure that you are a tough and skilled agent, Nicholas. What makes you think that one has to be a Dom for doing the job Tom is doing? You would be surprised how many leaders in their jobs want to submit in their private lives. As I told you before, there's nothing wrong with that, and it isn't dishonorable, at all.”

“Yes, I know that you told me that, Athe... Mistress Athena. It is only a little bit too much, I guess,” he admitted, leaning against James' strong frame. When he realized what he was doing, he jerked away from him again, but his Dom – future Dom? - pulled him back into his arm.

“That's understandable, Nicholas, but it will get easier with every day,” Athena said, her gaze friendly and kind.

“Are there some other general rules we need to know except for not addressing and touching another Dom's or Domme's sub?” James asked, absentmindedly stroking Daniel's arm. The soft caress sent shivers along the captain's spine and this time, they were indeed shivers of anticipation.

The beautiful Domme shook her head. “You already know about the importance of safe-words and respecting boundaries. Dom's and their subs should always be equals, each of them being able to say no and stop or to leave in case they'll need or want to. It will be difficult for you when you'll visit the _'Black Dragon'_ or Andrejew's club, but I trust you to not overstep the lines in private.”

Her gaze wandered forth and back between James and Daniel, and for one moment, the young captain wished that he would have been able to read her thoughts. “The most important thing for every good Dom is to keep their subs happy and satisfied. And I don't mean only sexual satisfaction with that. Every good Dom will consider their subs' needs as more important than their own ones, and they will always strive to bring the best out of them and do what's best for them. This can also mean that you'll have to do something your sub won't like for his sake, because a sub's needs don't necessarily go along with what they want. Both of you will learn that sooner rather than later. It is hard sometimes to deny your sub something he craves for, but you'll have to be strong for him, Arthur. Don't you ever allow your sub to play tricks on you and manipulate you. It wouldn't do any good to both of you. Your sub would lose his trust and faith in you, and you doing everything he wants you to do wouldn't be what he needs to be truly happy and content.”

“I won't make this mistake, don't worry, Athena.” James sounded convinced, but the remarkable Domme smiled, sadly. “You will realize that this is much harder than you might think at the moment, especially when you have deep feelings for your sub. It might be easier and seem to be more rewarding, but those feelings won't last very long, I can assure you that.”

Silence fell over the room for one moment, and Daniel mused about what the Domme had said. He had a vague idea what she had meant, because it reminded him of what his parents had said to him when they had sent him to his uncle to attend school in their old homeland. He had hated it and wanted to go to a public school in New York, but even though he had been haunted by nightmares and severely homesick the entire time he had had to spend in England, but looking back at those years, he knew that his mother and his father had been right with their decision. He had learned so much more in England than only what he had learned in school, and he wouldn't be the man he now was if they had agreed to his pleas to let him stay with them. At the beginning, he had thought that he hated his parents, but of course, he had missed them, badly, and he had never stopped loving them, deeply, and later on, he had been grateful that they had brought the best out of him with their strictness.

His parents had missed him as badly as he had done, and there hadn't been one single day they hadn't called him or written him a letter and told him how much they loved him.

The love and care of a Dom for his sub might be similar to the love of caring parents who were strict when they needed to be strict and gentle when they could be gently, but, who always loved their children, unquestioningly, no matter whether they had to restrict them or could reward them.

He could feel James' eyes upon him, the older man waiting patiently for him to think about what Athena had told them and make up his mind. To his own surprise, he wanted to explore his own ability to submit to James – Arthur – as best as he could, and he lifted his head and smiled at his Dom.

“I'm not sure if I am really able to understand this special bond between a Dom and their sub at this point, but I want to give it a try, and I am willing to learn,” he said, and James' approving and tender smile took his breath away. “I hoped that you would say that, Nicholas. Shall we try to set up a frame and some rules for our bond?” he asked, gently, and Daniel nodded his head. “Yes, please.”

Athena who had watched them, silently, tilted her head to the side, her long hair falling over her shoulder and floating over her silky blouse. “Very well, Arthur, just go ahead, I am sure that you have already thought them through. But, don't forget that you are setting them up for Nicholas' sake and his well-being. There might be some things you have to reconsider or change because he might not be able to live with what you would prefer when it comes to some of your rules.”

James nodded and turned his head again to look Daniel in his eyes. “Are you ready to hear my rules, Nicholas?” he asked, and Daniel swallowed, but nodded, almost eagerly. “Yes, Arthur, I am.”


	14. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has to set up his rules for his faked Dom-sub-relationship with Daniel, but he has a hard time with the pretending, the whole thing becoming more and more real to him. Will Daniel agree to his rules without any protest?  
> In the meantime, the killer scenes with the switch Ned he has chosen to be his Dom for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a longer one again, and James and Daniel are still not done with the preparations for their first practice, which will take place in the next chapter. I also decided to write about the scene between the killer and Ned, unfortunately, I can address the killer only as 'he', I hope the second part won't be too confusing. :-)

James had mused about the rules he wanted to set up for Daniel ever since he had decided to go undercover with his young captain, and he knew for sure which rule would be the first to tell his sub gazing at him, uncertainly, but also curiously. James hadn't found much information about BDSM and Dom-sub-relationships when he had surfed the internet, at least not as much information as he would have liked to get, but his natural authority helped him with being sure about what he was doing and what he wanted to do for Daniel's sake and comfort.

Because this was what James' rules would be for: they were only meant to protect the young man James had come to care about that much within only two days, to keep him safe and make this mission as easy and bearable for him as only possible. James didn't want to rule Daniel's entire life, he respected him as a grown up man capable of living a good life on his own and the best captain he had ever had, but he would make sure that the killer couldn't approach Daniel without James being by his side. He wouldn't let this creature touch his Danny, not if he could thwart that, and if it was the last thing he did in this life.

The commander with the dark hair and the silver-gray eyes didn't know when he had started to call his captain Danny in his thoughts, probably somewhere during their first talk with Athena, when the younger one had looked so confused but yet also intrigued.

James realized that both, Daniel and Athena were looking at him, still waiting for him to tell them the first rule, and he moved closer to his sub and looked him deep in his wonderful green eyes. “Very well then, hear my first rule, Nicholas. You won't be allowed to touch anybody else than me without permission in the future. No bodily contact with anyone except for me.”

Daniel's eyes widened by his words, but he didn't object, and there was something in his gaze that could be either relief or gratitude or maybe even both. The young captain unconsciously licked over his lips, and James had to suppress the strong urge to kiss him.

Athena nodded her head in approval, but she smiled at James and said: “This is a good rule, Arthur, especially considering that you will most likely come pretty close to the killer. But, you have to explain it a little bit better, because there might be some situations when Nicholas won't be able to avoid touches. You must realize that you will have to punish him for each disobedience if you won't specify your rule. I'll give you an example: I don't know that much about your work, and you will probably stay away from your office most of the times, but it could happen that you'll have to go there with Nicholas to meet your superiors and report to them. Your superiors will surely expect Nicholas to shake hands with them, and if you won't make some exceptions from your general rule, you will have to punish Nicholas for having shown the appropriate politeness. I'm sure that you don't want that, because it would also lead to your sub rebelling against this rule sooner rather than later.”

James inwardly slapped himself because he hadn't thought of this himself. “Of course, Athena, you have a point here. Okay, I will specify the first rule. You are not allowed to touch anybody when we are Arthur and Nicholas, visiting BDSM-clubs and consorting with other people living this way of life. You are allowed to touch someone attacking you in order to defend yourself at any time, and you are allowed to touch someone to trap and arrest them in case they are suspects. After all, this is our job and of course, you must be able to do your job, properly. You will always be allowed to touch someone in order to safe their or your life, of course, as well. I thought that this would go without saying, but you're right Athena, I should have made that clear that right away. You are also allowed to shake hands with superiors or people not knowing about our undercover mission and not living in this world in case it will be absolutely necessary. Shake hands, nothing more! No shoulder-patting with colleagues, no hugs, and no handshakes if you can avoid them without being impolite, am I understood?”

Daniel licked his lips again, but he nodded his head. “Yes, understood, Arthur. I won't touch anybody without your permission and I will minimize the unavoidable touches as best as I am able to,” he said, and James felt pleased by his sub's willingness to accept his most important rule. The mere thought of the killer touching his Danny made him want to retch and blurred his vision with fury, and he was grateful that the young captain didn't try to argue about this rule. He smiled at him, gently stroking over his cheek. “This rule is for your own safety only, Nicholas, I hope you know that.”

Daniel leaned into the touch. “Yes, I know that, Arthur. I am actually grateful for this rule.”

“You're doing great, both of you!” the red-haired Domme spoke up, and James averted his eyes from his beautiful sub to look at her. “This is exactly what such rules are for, to make both of you feel comfortable and safe in your relationship. They have to be reasonable and fit in in your life. It's the same with the punishments for disobediences. In case Nicholas will seek physical contact with somebody without your permission, your punishment will have to be related to the disobedience, like you not touching him for a fixed amount of time for example. We call it punishment, but it is actually more about showing the consequences of disobeying behavior. It would be pointless to punish your sub by not letting him come for a couple of days for a short hug or pat on the shoulder. He would feel mistreated and misunderstood and disobey you again and again.”

Daniel blushed by her blatant words, and James felt another wave of protectiveness surging through him. “I will keep that in mind, Athena, thank you,” he said, pulling Daniel close to him for reassurance and comfort. His subordinate was tensed and James could see his eyes darting to the items on the table again and again, his tensing increasing every time he looked at them. He gently stroked his arm, and the young man relaxed a little bit.

“The next rule is also for your safety, Nicholas. You are not allowed to talk to anybody without permission when we're visiting the night clubs during our undercover mission, even not me. This goes for each club, the _'Red Palace'_ included. From what we know about Commander Bennet and Alexander Stuart, the killer prefers subs 'knowing their places' and craving for strict Doms, so you being allowed to talk whenever it pleases you would probably be too cheeky for his liking. You will always wait for my permission and not answer to people trying to talk to you.” James shot Athena a brief look before he continued to speak. “To specify this rule more clearly again: you are always allowed to cry for help, Nicholas, and you can speak freely in each case of imminent danger or urgent information. This is actually rule number three: your job as a police officer will always outrank your false identity as my sub, but don't try to stretch this rule, Nicholas. It wouldn't go unnoticed, and it would certainly lead to the necessary punishment. You have been undercover before, I don't have to tell you how important it is to become the person you have to pretend to be as long as necessary.”

Daniel eyed him from the side. “No, you don't have to tell me that, Arthur, I know that quite well. I won't try to stretch rule number three, at least not on purpose. This is all new to me and I might fail you because of my ignorance about this world, but I won't try to play tricks on you.” His captain sounded so honest and sincere, and James gifted him with a tender smile. “You could never fail me, Danny, and I know that this is all new and hard for you, believe me,” he assured him, gently, the petname slipping from his lips before he could hold it back. Daniel blushed, but he leaned a little bit closer, and James suppressed a groan. Damn it, how could it be that this young man with those incredible green eyes had claimed such a huge part of his heart and his mind that easily and thoroughly in such a short amount of time? There was this strange bond between them, and it became stronger and stronger with every minute that passed, and James only striving was to keep Daniel close by his side and protect him from everything and everyone, something the strong-willed captain surely wouldn't appreciate. He had lived an independent life on his own so far, and he certainly didn't need a babysitter taking care of him. Or an overprotective and possessive, jealous lover like James threatened to turn into, at least in his mind and wishful thinking.

James swallowed, angry with himself. He needed to stay professional and to keep his distance at least a little bit for both of their sake.

“Rule number four,” he said after clearing his throat and moving away from Daniel just a tiny little bit. Daniel noticed the distance between them, instantly, and his gaze told James that he didn't like it, but his captain was too professional to object against James withdrawal. “You will tell me everything you have in mind that is related to our case and our undercover mission. No secrets. I need to know what's troubling you or bothering you, and I expect you to be honest with me and that you won't try to hide something from me. You won't try to act on your own to trap the killer just to show me that you're tough and clever. I know that you are. It is our case, not only yours, and you won't try any heroic feats, understood?”

This made Daniel pull a face, defiance creeping into his eyes, but after three or four seconds, he nodded, hesitantly. “As you wish, Arthur,” he mumbled, casting his eyes down to hide his reluctance and anger about this rule.

Athena's silent chuckle made both of them gaze at her. “I would have been surprised if you had agreed to this rule without any reluctance, Nicholas,” she said, “and it had troubled me much more than your visible anger about it actually troubles me. But, Commander McBride is right, Captain Spark,” she changed from their current names to their real ones. “This killer is dangerous, and he seems to not only know our way of life much better than you do, but also you much better than he should. Don't try to trap and defeat him all by yourself.”

Daniel sighed, but the defiance had gone when he looked at James again. “I'll do my very best to stick to rule number four, even though this is the hardest rule for me. I'm not used to share all of my thoughts with anybody else.”

James regarded him, thoughtfully. “I hope that I won't stay just 'anybody else' for you, Nicholas,” he finally said, and Daniel blushed again. “You know what I meant!” he defended himself, not caring about perhaps sounding too cheeky for a good sub. James could see that his young captain had used up all of his strength and decided that it was enough for today and that Daniel needed some time to digest his new position as James' sub.

“Yes, I know, Nicky,” he soothed him, wishing that he could use the petname sounding so much righter to him, but Nicky was better than Nicholas, and it colored his sub's cheeks in this beautiful pink again.

“No one ever called me by a petname except for my best friend Andrew,” he murmured, wistfully, and James felt actually jealous of this unknown Andrew. “I'm surprised to hear that, but you'll better get used to me doing so,” he informed him, keeping the irritation out of his voice only with effort. Then, he focused on the Domme again.

“Four rules will be enough for the start,” he said, and she nodded her head. “Of course, Arthur. They are the only ones I need to know, as well. You will most likely set up more rules later on, rules for your private life, but these four are well-thought and appropriate. Now, let's go to your outer appearances.” She stood up and walked over to the table, waving at James and Daniel to follow her.

Daniel followed only slowly, and he couldn't hide his violent flinch when he saw the things Athena had put on the table much better than he had seen them sitting on the couch. He paled, visibly, stepping away from the table as if he had burnt himself. “No ropes, handcuffs or anything of this kind. I won't let anybody tie me up, no way!” he almost cried out, his voice shaking, and James realized with dismay that the emotion darkening the most incredible green eyes in the entire world was mortal fear.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The stone hadn't the right bluish gray color, but it was hard and cold and fulfilled its purpose, which was astonishing enough considering that this small, private park being carefully shaped to a well-tamed wilderness that reminded actually of the Scottish Highlands was in the middle of LA and not the untamed nature making each small island before the Scottish cost a breathtaking, wild and unique beauty. He still longed for the cold and windy, but wonderful island he had lived upon so long ago, and he felt homesick for his true home Al'bias even after the incredible long time-span of more than four thousand years.

His position allowed him such luxury in the center of the voracious giant the city Los Angeles was, and he had made sure that Ned wouldn't find out who he really was by accident, because this place officially had nothing to do with him. He had learned to hide his secrets and his traces from others, and he had reached true mastery in these skills centuries ago. Apart from that, it also didn't matter whether or not Ned would draw some conclusions, he was here only for one purpose, and with the little help of the strong aphrodisiac he had poured into Ned's drink, his Dom for this night fulfilled his role more or less satisfying.

Only Ned's groans as he slammed his rock-hard dick into him from behind were too pathetic for his liking, he was pretty sure that he hadn't grunted that disgustingly back then, when he had pounded into his promised vessel and filled his sweet Da'nel with his holy seed. He had no clear memory of this moment and the ceremony like he had of everything else that had happened in each life and sometimes, he thought he would go crazy about that when he tried and tried to remember this fateful morning when Cai'lacha had risen over the horizon, showing Her beautiful, golden face, and he still hoped that such role-plays like this one with Ned would help him with winning back his memory of this special moment.

He tugged at the ropes tying him to the cold stone, suppressing his own groan because his knees started to hurt, but he didn't complain, and he didn't really want to free himself. He craved for this, had craved for this for so long. He just needed to feel what his wonderful craver Da'nel had felt, he needed to relive this moment slip into Da'nel's role, the boy's mind and soul to finally remember and make it right. He had failed so many times, but this time, he would do everything right and get the one he longed so much for. This time, Da'nel would finally be his forever and in every sense of the word.

The cool, nightly air grazing over his heated and sweaty body formed goosebumps on his skin, and he shivered, but his freezing only added to his arousal, and he knew that he would soon sacrifice his semen into the earthen bowl Ned had put underneath his cock for the second time. The switch wasn't a powerful Dom like James McBride was – like Ja'mies had been - and he would most likely even not find his prostate if he had a map to search for this small bundle of nerves inside him, but the aphrodisiac worked properly, and the mere fact that he finally experienced what Da'nel had experienced was enough to make him come without any problems.

Ned grunted again, his short nails digging into the soft, damp flesh of his butt cheeks as he pulled them further apart to bury his cock deeper inside his vessel for one night. “You will sacrifice your seed to Cai'lacha, Da'nel, now!” the switch ground out like he had instructed him to do, pistoning in and out of his sore passage as he chased his own orgasm. He could feel Ned's large cock throb inside him, and he clenched his walls around the intruder, arching his back when his balls tightened with the first wave of his climax. “I'm your vessel, I will do as you told me, priest!” he pressed out through gritted teeth, his eyes glued to his own cock jerking with the spurts of pale-white seed he released into the bowl where they intermingled with his first load.

Ned grunted and groaned, frantically now, the clenching walls milking his member and making him spill his ecstasy into the rubber with three violent thrusts. This was the only thing he had decided that it would be too risky, he was too careful and knew better than to allow any random acquaintance to do it without condoms. Besides, Ned wasn't worthy to claim him this way, so using a condom was also necessary to keep him chaste and immaculate for his mission. The unbidden thought that McBride would actually be worthy to claim him and fill him with his seed made him growl, and his growl earned him a slap on his exposed backside. “Keep the appropriate humbleness, Da'nel! Don't you dare growling like this again!” Ned snarled, and he had to grit his teeth again for one short moment to keep the harsh answer inside but then, he allowed the submissive part of his nature to take over control again and he hung his head. “Yes, priest, I am sorry,” he murmured, subdued, waiting patiently for Ned to replace the used rubber with a new one. It hurt when the switch pushed back inside him, but he welcomed the ache and soreness, knowing that his sweet Da'nel must have felt the same pain as he now did. The aphrodisiac was still in his veins, and his own cock re-hardened as soon as Ned rammed his manhood into him for the third time.

“You will obey Cai'lacha's wishes and come for Her again, Da'nel!” Ned gasped, the sounds of naked skin slapping against damp skin creating a strange symphony together with his grunts and groans.

He focused on the monotonous chorals in his mind the other priests had hummed and sung when he had been the priest and Da'nel his promised vessel, slipping back into the space he entered only now and then but needed to enter on days or nights like this one. The beautiful and comforting music only he could hear calmed him down and made the thoughts racing in his mind stop until all he felt was the will to surrender to the great Goddess and be Hers to use like Da'nel once had been.

The cock driving into him again and again let stars of pain and pleasure explode before his eyes, stars like the one wonderful, golden star his world circled around was, and which Cai'lacha used to show Her devoted worshipers Her power. He submitted to the feeling of being used and taken, and it didn't take long until he felt the flames of his next climax licking deep in his groin and at the end of his spine, his member aching with the need to get rid of the strong aphrodisiac.

He moaned, wishing that he could travel back in time and become one with his sweet, beautiful Da'nel, that he could feel what the young craver had felt when he had knelt on the cold and hard stone of the altar, tied and naked like he now was. The thought pushed him over the edge without Ned having to say anything to make him come, and he watched his manhood spurting more seed into the already properly filled earthen bowl as he emptied his balls into it, hoping that She would find his offer worthy enough and become inclined to listen to his prayers.

Ned panted like a dog now, struggling to be man enough and come, as well, and he suppressed a scornful snort and clenched his walls around Ned's dick again to help him reach his goal. The switch had apparently not dominated for a rather long time, and he could easily imagine the reasons for that. No real sub would only look at him, and he wouldn't have done that, either, but Ned had been the perfect choice for what he had wanted, agreeing to this special scening without any objection. He pushed his ass back to meet the desperate thrusts and heaved a relieved sigh when the pulsing inside him proved to him that Ned had finally managed to come as he was supposed to do. He waited until the exhausted man pulled out of him, the sudden emptiness of his abused passage making him flinch and squeeze his eyes shut for one moment.

“Such a nice ass you have here, Da'nel, I should give it a proper spanking for you having come without me telling you to do so, what do you think?” Ned asked, his voice filled with sudden malice. He tensed up with anger by the impudent statement, but it was important to play his role and not let Ned take a look behind the mask of the devoted sub wanting to please his Dom only. “Yes, priest, I failed you, I need to be punished, please, spank me!” he spat out, hastily, inwardly cringing because this wasn't right, this didn't belong to the holy ceremony. Cai'lacha would be more than displeased that this unworthy creature wanted to serve only his own ugly desires instead of worshiping Her the right way, but She would punish Ned for that, and he would be Her tool to do so when the time was right.

The first hit took him by surprise, and he groaned in both, pain and surprise, making Ned growl, pleased and delighted. “Yes, Da'nel, moan for me!” he snarled, his hand hailing down on his naked ass again and again until it burnt deep red. He whined and moaned like he was supposed to do, his rage and fury letting him feel no real pain, but the humiliation was even worse. No one had spanked him before, never, not in this life and not in any other life he had lived. No good and worthy Dom would have done that to their subs after such a role play, taking advantage of his defenselessness and helplessness because of the ropes tying him to the cold stone.

Ja'mies would never have done such a sacrilege, and neither would McBride ever do something like this to his captain. He might have to kill McBride in the end, but this didn't mean that he didn't respect the impressive Dom. He had made the mistake of underestimating him far too oftentimes, but he had never disrespected him. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing, and when Ned was satisfied after one last hard slap on each butt cheek, he let the other switch untie him and take him in his arms even though he felt disgusted by the closeness.

“Now, you're my good boy again, Da'nel, you deserve a reward for having been such a good and willing vessel for me and your Goddess. Is there anything you wish from me?” Ned murmured into his hair, and he pushed his nose deeper into the crook of Ned's shoulder to hide his contented smile.

“Yes, my Dom, I have a wish. I want you to be my Dom again and serve my Goddess by being your devoted sub, but for that, I need to know your name, your real name. Would you tell me your real name, my Dom?”

He could feel Ned flinch, slightly. “You noticed that I used a false name then, too.” the switch mused, and he nodded. “Yes, my Dom. I understand that, but I can't be your devoted sub and serve my Goddess without knowing your real name.”

Ned pushed him away to look him the eyes. “Will you tell me your real name then, as well, Da'nel?” he asked, and he smiled, shyly, casting his eyes down like a good sub should do. “Yes, my Dom, when we meet again, I will tell you my real name. But I need to know yours at first. You promised me a favor, this is all I'm asking for. Your real name.”

Ned regarded him for a couple of seconds before a smug grin spread out over his face. “Ian, my sweet sub, my real name is Ian.”


	15. The First Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has reacted badly to the sight of the ropes and now, he tries to pull himself together again. Will they be able to start their first practice after this incident? And how will he react to Athena's suggestion to wear James' collar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces my fourth favorite OC-couple I created more than ten years ago, the first one, actually, because they came before James and Daniel. They won't have a big role, but I couldn't leave them out of this story. :-)
> 
> Please, let me know what you think about my story, I hope that you will like the new chapter!

“No ropes! No handcuffs, I won't let anybody tie me up like this!!”

Daniel was a tough and brave officer, had always been one of the toughest and bravest in his police department in New York, and he had been in dangerous situations more than only once or twice. He had had to use his weapon more often than he would have liked to, and he of course had used handcuffs himself to trap suspects countless times, considering them as an expedient to not risk that the ones he tied with them would be able to attack him or others and become dangerous again. He had seen the marks on David Bennet's and Alexander Stuart's wrists and ankles that had proved to him that they had been tied up, and he had mused about how anybody could like to be tied, briefly, but it hadn't made him feel uncomfortable or threatened, at all. He had even been tied with handcuffs by a another police officer during a former undercover mission and hadn't freaked out back then, only felt pissed off and uncomfortable due to the immobility of his arms.

But as he now stared at the ropes and handcuffs Athena had put on the table together with some other things, the world started to spin around him and he felt as if he couldn't breathe any longer. Daniel stumbled back, blindly searching for something to hold on because his vision was blurred and his lungs simply wouldn't fill with enough air. He inhaled and inhaled, faster and faster, struggling to not choke on the next breath and get enough air in his system, and just when he thought he would faint the very next second, two strong arms wrapped themselves around him, protectively, pulling him close to a warm and strong body offering shelter and comfort.

“Shshsh, hush, it's okay, no one is going to tie you up, Danny - Nicky, I swear to you. I won't let that happen, you have my word on that. Everything's fine, you're safe with me, just breathe in and out,” a soft voice murmured into his ear, James McBride's voice.

Arthur's voice. Damn it, this was all so confusing and even scary somehow!

Daniel's head was still spinning, and he was grateful for the arms holding him because the dizziness made him nauseous, but the steady rhythm of James' own calm breathing finally showed some effect, and his own breathing calmed down, as well.

For a while, they stood there with Daniel's face buried in McBride's leather jacket, and the young captain relaxed, slowly inch by inch, focusing on the scent emanating from the older man. There was the strong smell of old leather coming from the jacket that had become soft over the long time of permanent use, leather that had withstood wind, rain and sun for so many years and soaked up the elements of the wild nature into its pores. The smell reminded Daniel of the time he had spent in England, the homeland of his ancestors, of the large stable with the elegant Arabs and English thoroughbreds his uncle Silas possessed and where he had sought distraction from his homesickness. The beautiful horses had lend him their ears when he had told them about his misery and his worries, the nightmares haunting him every night, always listening to him patiently without ever judging, and their tender snorting and when they had rubbed their heads against his chest or his thigh had always calmed him down and consoled him just like James' mere presence did.

The young captain buried his nose deeper into the smooth leather, inhaling almost greedily the familiar scent now intermingled with McBride's unique and so tempting male fragrance. It was a mixture of the herbal aftershave he used, sun-kissed skin and fresh sweat, and together with the smell of his jacket, it was simply intoxicating. Daniel drew in another shaky breath, forgetting the panic he had felt by the sight of the ropes and handcuffs as a strong wave of arousal suddenly surged through him, and the wish to kneel down before the impressive Dom and offer himself to him, completely and unquestioningly made his knees go weak with desire.

He suppressed a moan and tried to wriggle out of McBride's arms almost frantically, deeply ashamed of his reaction. The commander let go of him but stayed close to him, laying his hand under Daniel's chin to look at him. “Are you feeling better, Nicholas? Do you need to sit down for a moment?” His voice was still calm and friendly, but it had lost its tenderness, and Daniel was actually grateful for that. He couldn't meet the older man's eyes when he shook his head, fighting to regain his composure. What must McBride now think of him? Daniel was pretty sure that his superior most likely already regretted that he hadn't told him to fuck off and go back to New York so he could search for another captain who was worthier than him and wouldn't freak out by the sight of rather harmless silky ropes. “No, thank you, I'm fine,” he mumbled, staring at his black shoes.

“Look at me, Nicholas.”

McBride hadn't raised his voice, he hadn't even lost his kindness, but his words had been a clear order Daniel simply couldn't disobey. He had had superiors yelling at their underlings to get the respect they craved for, threatening him to punish him if he didn't do what they wanted him to do, and Daniel had yet never felt the urge to obey and submit to them, doing what's best in the situation instead of blindly following stupid orders.

But, James' friendly spoken words made him raise his head and look at him before he could hold himself back. The silver-gray eyes watched him, attentively, the silver color darkened to more steel-like gray because of the commander's obvious concern about his well-being.

Daniel swallowed, angry with himself that he had disappointed his admired superior – his Dom – that much. “I'm so sorry, I really don't know what has gotten into me. I can imagine what you must think of me now...” he tried, but McBride's gaze silenced him. The gentle and a little bit calloused fingertips under his chin sent warmth through his body, and James' face was strict but not unkind.

“You don't have to apologize for anything, Nicholas. You've had a panic attack, and knowing you as good as I do by now, I'm sure that you're having good reasons for your fear. I know that you are brave and tough, and if I had to guess, than I would say that something has happened in your past that makes you feel scared by the mere thought of being tied. Maybe, it has even something to do with your dreams, and maybe, we will find out the reason for your discomfort. I don't think any less of you because of that, and I'll give you my word that I won't ever even think of doing that to you, nor that I will let anybody else tie you up. I'd rather blow our cover than doing that to you. You are my sub, and your well-being and safety is the most important thing to me.” James sounded deadly serious, and Daniel relaxed and stepped closer to him again. He felt still worked up and shaky, and the commander seemed to sense it, because he wrapped his arm around his shoulder again.

Daniel leaned his head against his shoulder, risking a glance at the items on the table. To his surprise and deep gratitude, Athena had taken away the ropes, and he offered her a weak smile. “Thank you, Mistress Athena. I really don't know why I've reacted the way I did.”

The Domme considered him, thoughtfully. “Arthur is probably right, something must have happened to you, something you most likely can't remember at the moment. It's okay, Nicholas, everybody meeting you will know, instantly, that Arthur is a powerful Dom who doesn't need to tie you in public like other Doms sometimes do. The killer seems to like ropes and handcuffs, so you probably can't avoid talking about it, but you can always say that you keep your scenes private, this will make the Russian becoming interested in learning more about you even more, I guess.”

Arthur had listened to her, quietly, his eyes fixed on Daniel's face the entire time. “Would that be okay with you, Nicky? Talking about it, I mean?”

Daniel licked over his dry lips. “I guess so. As long as I don't have to do it without you.”

McBride smiled grimly, pressing Daniel closer. “Never. What kind of Dom would I be, letting my beautiful sub out of sight among all these other Doms?” he almost growled, sending another shiver of arousal through Daniel's body with his words.

“Okay, now that we've made this clear, let's talk about the other things,” Athena spoke up again after a short moment of silence. “Your clothing is perfect, Arthur is not the kind of Dom wanting his sub to be halfway naked in public. You also don't need jewelry to be remarkable and a catch for the eye, but there is something you should at least think about. I have the strong feeling that the killer will expect you to use it to make clear that Nicholas belongs to you and you, only.”

Daniel wasn't sure what the Domme was talking about, but James seemed to know it, instantly, because his eyes darted to one of the items Athena had laid on the table. Daniel followed his gaze and now that he wasn't distracted by the ropes and the handcuffs any longer, he could see what it was fascinating his Dom that much, because there were actually five items of the same kind, different only in size and color.

Daniel stared at the collars the remarkable Domme had chosen for them, and the emotion making his heart beat faster had nothing to do with fear.

Collar. What would it feel like to wear Arthur's collar? James' collar?

The ropes had scared the hell out of him, but the thought of wearing James' collar visible for others, a clear warning that this sub was taken by a powerful Dom, was actually comforting and reassuring. Everybody would see right away that Daniel belonged to a strong Dom and wasn't available, and this was what they wanted, wasn't it? Pretending to live in an exclusive relationship and keeping other Doms – except for the killer of course – from hitting on him. There would perhaps be a few who would try to make a move on him, nonetheless, but not as much as there would be if he went undercover as a sub without a Dom on his own. This thought made him feel safe and he looked up from the table and nodded his head when he felt the commander's questioning gaze.

“A collar would be okay with me, but no leash, please,” he added, because he had read about collars and leashes in the internet. James' expression could only be called disgusted. “No, certainly not. You're my beloved sub, not my pet!” he said, and Athena nodded her head. “It wouldn't fit in in your personalities, therefore, I didn't bring any leash here. There are subs and Doms liking it, but not you. The collars are new, a close friend of mine made them this afternoon, I hope that one of them will suit you, because I strongly recommend that you show up later in my club already wearing the collar, Nicholas. Arthur can engrave your names or something else later on the inner side of it.”

James hadn't said anything to the collars so far, but now he jerked his head at the leather bands and asked: “Is there a collar you like best, Nicholas?” The slight hint of hoarseness betrayed the older man's feelings, and Daniel realized with astonishment how important this must be for him. James always seemed to be so level-headed, strong and unmoved, but when he looked in his eyes, Daniel could see the suppressed emotions, protectiveness, care and passion, and it helped him to win back his self-confidence. He apparently wasn't the only one needing some reassurance, it was clear that James wanted him to wear his collar, badly, even though he had given him the chance to say no again.

Daniel averted his eyes to consider them more closely, and there was actually one he liked at first sight, but it wasn't upon him to choose the right collar, but upon his Dom. James would be his strong Dom in the future, and Daniel wanted him to choose the collar he would wear as the visible sign of his submission and devotion. He smiled at the dark-haired man with the wild, Scottish origin and said: “I want you to choose the perfect collar for me, Arthur. You are my Dom, and I will gladly wear the one you want me to wear because I know that you will choose the right one.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

James could hardly avert his eyes from the collar adorning Daniel's smooth and slim neck. Now that the younger man actually wore it, everything felt so much realer to him, it was almost as if their false identities had become the right ones the moment he had closed the soft leather at the nap of his beautiful sub's neck.

He might have to call him 'Nicholas' and react to the name 'Arthur', but deep in their hearts, they were still Daniel and James, and for him, Daniel would always stay his sub he cared about with every fiber of his being. James knew for sure that this wouldn't change with the end of their undercover mission when they had found the killer, his instincts and feelings telling him that the young man with the cognac-colored hair and the green-golden eyes was meant to be his and that he had been his from the day on he had been born, even though they had met only two days ago.

James had always sensed that there was something missing in his life, he only hadn't known what it was until Daniel had walked into his life. At first, James had been angry about Harry choosing Spark to be his new captain without giving him any chance to do that himself, his Deputy Chief being tired of James' unwillingness to find someone who keep up with the commander's more than high expectations.

James had been angry and determined to prove Harry wrong, not wanting to admit that Captain Daniel Spark was the perfect captain for him – the only possible captain for him. He had realized it the second Daniel had closed the door to Harry Grant's office behind him, but he had been too stubborn to not fight against his gut feeling for a while longer. Harry as his superior and his friend had seen through him right away of course, but he had let him fight for one day, knowing quite well that his commander was too clever to not give in and accept the truth sooner rather than later.

James wasn't sure when he had changed his mind, probably somewhere between the autopsy and Daniel finding the meaning of the tattoos. The suspicion that the tattoos being the first two letters of the name Daniel couldn't be a coincidence, at all, had only confirmed his determination to protect his new subordinate, and after having made up his mind about his feelings for this astonishing young man, James was willing to do everything which would be necessary to keep Daniel well and safe – and his sub.

They were simply meant to be together like that, and James just couldn't lose him – not again.

The dark-haired commander frowned by this sudden, unexpected thought, asking himself where it had come from, but before he could think more closely about it, they had crossed the now crowded club and reached the counter. “What do you want to drink, Nicholas?” James asked his sub who stood beside him with his eyes cast down at the floor like he was supposed to do as his good sub. Daniel's shoulder still showed some tension, but the collar seemed to help him, because his hand came up to briefly stroke over the soft leather.

“Ginger ale, please,” he replied, his fingers clenching around the leather band for the split of a second. “Do you feel uncomfortable, is it too tight?” James asked, worriedly, but Daniel shook his head. “No, it's perfect, only new, Arthur.” He shot a quick glance around. “It feels different from the old one, that's all,” he added because there was a couple standing behind them and watching them, attentively. James had noticed them, as well, and he narrowed his eyes at the one with the silver-blond hair staring at his sub's neck. James bit back a growl, but his glare was a clear warning at the other Dom to not come closer to his Danny.

The unknown visitor didn't seem to be afraid of him, though, and when he opened his mouth, James realized the reason for his behavior and relaxed again. “I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you by staring at your collared sub, I was only so surprised, because Athena asked me to make this collar only this afternoon. She told me that she needed them for a friend, but I didn't expect to see it again so soon.” He offered his right hand to James, and after one second of hesitation, James took it. “I'm Nicolai Barinkow – Nic - and I'm pleased to meet one of Athena's friends. How come that I've never seen you before Mr...?”

Nicolai Barinkow's handshake was firm and James felt drawn in to the other Dom like he felt connected to Athena, the vibes coming off from the Russian being strong but not threatening in any way. “Arthur Bridge, but please, call me Arthur, Nic,” he offered with a brief smile, musing about the coincidence that his new acquaintance wore the same name as they had chosen for Daniel's false identity. “We have been overseas for years and moved to LA only shortly ago.”

Barinkow pursed his lips. He was maybe a little bit younger than James, and his handsome, regular features left no doubt about aristocratic origin. Nicolai Barinkow's ancestors had surely been Russian noblemen for centuries, and he had this special aura of natural authority like James himself.

“I see. Sorry for staring at your sub again, Arthur, I can assure you that it was only my surprise about the collar making me that impolite,” Nicolai apologized once more, and James raised a calming hand. “That's understandable, Nic, and we have to thank you for helping us out that perfectly without even knowing us. My sub's collar was damaged due to the obvious minor quality of the leather, and it couldn't be repaired. Athena offered to ask one of her friends, and each of the five collars she showed us was wonderful, but this one is simply perfect for us. Nicholas, let the creator of this masterpiece take a look at how perfect the collar he made suits you!” he addressed Daniel, knowing that this was the first test of their first practice tonight.

Daniel obeyed and lifted his head up, stepping a little bit closer until the lamp hanging over the counter shone onto his collar. He didn't speak, and his eyes were fixed on James' face for approval as he allowed the unknown Dom to observe the collar enclosing his neck. Nicolai tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips before he finally nodded, contentedly. “Yes, perfect. Athena asked me to make a black one with thin inlays of green and silver-gray, and I have to admit that I was skeptical at first, but she was right, it is just what I would have made seeing you two together.”

“Thank you, Nic. Maybe, it was because you share the same name with my sub,” James mused, and he meant it only halfway as a joke. Nicolai shrugged his shoulders. “This is possible. I do believe in fate.” He gently wrapped his arm around his sub and pulled his close. “I understand your possessiveness when it comes to your sub, Arthur, I feel the same way, but I can feel that you won't be a threat to my sub, and I would like to introduce you.” he turned to the slim man and smiled tenderly at him. “Guy, you are allowed to talk to Arthur and Nicholas, even when I'm not with you.”

“Thank you, my Dom.” It was clear to see that they belonged together, and Nicolai's smile left no doubt that for him, his sub was the most beautiful being in the entire world, although others might not agree with him. Guy and Nicolai might have the same age, maybe with a difference of two or three years, this was hard to tell, and the sub who was definitely American had regular, ageless features, but he wasn't as handsome or spectacular as his Dom. He had dark-blond hair and soft, brown eyes, and his smile lit up his face as he bowed before James.

“I am Guy Chambers, and I feel honored to meet you, Arthur.” James acknowledged him with a short nod. “Hello Guy, it's my pleasure,” he greeted Nicolai's sub. “Nicholas, you are allowed to answer Nicolai when he talks to you, and you can talk to Guy if you like to.”

Daniel lowered his head to something between a nod and a real bow, clearly struggling with his new role, and James pulled him close and pressed a kiss on his temple. Daniel flinched, surprised, but James didn't let go of him but whispered gently into his ear: “Don't bow before me, Nicky. A nod and 'thank you' will do just as nicely.”

Daniel's audible swallow vibrated against his skin, and James kissed his temple again. “Thank you, Arthur,” his confused captain murmured, and James kept him close to his body as he focused on the other couple again. “What do you think of getting us something to drink and talking a little bit? I could tell you more about the scene in LA if Athena hasn't already done it.” Nicolai Barinkow suggested, and James suppressed a triumphant sound. Their mission started better than he had hoped it would.

“We would be grateful for that, Nic, thank you. Athena told us some things, but we haven't had much time over the last weeks, and we miss our friends from overseas, of course. Nicholas will surely appreciate talking to another sub. What do you want to drink?”

The Russian accepted the unspoken invitation without objection, something James appreciated, a lot, because he hated it when people argued about it for five minutes just to yet accept it then, anyway. He expected his new acquaintance to choose vodka, but the blond Dom surprised him when he said: “two beers, please, dark ale.”

James nodded and waved at the barkeeper to order three beer and the ginger ale for his captain, handing Nicolai two of the bottles the young man behind the counter brought him. Daniel followed hard on him as they made their way to one of the niches with the comfortable chairs, and James allowed himself to relax without letting his guard down. Their first evening as Dom Arthur and his sub Nicholas had gone well so far, they had made it through the first hour without blowing their cover, and it seemed that they had already won some friends who could help them with understanding this fascinating way of life better. James chose his friends carefully and normally needed a rather long time to open up to others, but his gut feeling told him that Nicolai and Guy were good guys, and they needed each help they could get.

The niche was a quiet one in the corner between the counter and the private rooms, and James noticed with contentment that Nicolai wasn't the kind of Dom letting his sub kneel beside his chair, because he wouldn't force his Danny to kneel beside his chair for hours. He had seen a shiver running down over Daniel's back when he had seen another sub kneeling before her Domme, and he wouldn't force him into anything Daniel didn't feel comfortable with. The young captain sat down on the chair closer to the wall with a quick, grateful glance at him, and when he sat, James offered him his ginger ale. “Thank you, Arthur,” Daniel murmured, making himself as comfortable as possible under these circumstances.

Nicolai smiled at his sub. “Guy, please tell Nicholas about the interesting places in LA while I talk to James.”

“Yes, my Dom.” Guy bent to the side because the music was rather loud, and James watched the older sub smiling friendly at Daniel as he started to tell him about the places every new inhabitant of LA should know. James knew all of them, but Daniel didn't, and he listened attentively and fascinated to what Guy told him. When he was sure that his sub was safe and content, James concentrated on Nicolai and smiled. “I'm already indebted to you because of the wonderful collar you've made for us, and I would be even more indebted if you would give me some information about the scene here in LA. A friend introduced me to Athena and the _'Red Palace'_ , but there are surely more clubs, aren't there?”

Nicolai hesitated for one moment but then, nodded, reluctantly. “Yes, there are, and I will tell you about them even though Guy and I visit them only now and then.” He took a sip from his dark ale, and James did the same, leaning back in his chair with a smile.

This evening was already a success, and James was sure that it would become even better. After their visit, he would take Daniel with him to their temporary home and there, he would try to find out more about those nightmares haunting him and make sure that he would be there to chase them away. But first, he would pay close attention to what Nicolai and Guy would tell them, and when the Dom with the silver-blond hair spoke up again, James listened attentively to him, promising silently to himself that he would find the killer and stop him before he would come close to Daniel, no matter what it might cost him himself.


	16. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and James have visited the 'Red Palace' for the first time, and now, they are on their way home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can probably be considered as a filler chapter, because I didn't want to make it too long and I needed a bridge that lead to their first night 'together'. Their relationship proceeds slowly, but noticeably, and it is hard to tell for both of them whether or not they are still playing roles. I hope you will like the new chapter, please let me know if you did, your feedback is my motivation to update as soon as possible again. :-)

The evening had gone better than Daniel had feared it would, and he had actually enjoyed talking with an experienced sub like Guy Chambers was. The older man had told him that Nicolai and he himself had grown up together and that their love was the classical sandbox love. They had been separated by their parents during their early twenties and suffered terribly, but their deep love for each other had overcome every hardship and each test, and after figuring out the true nature of their relationship, they were happier than they could ever have imagined.

Daniel had listened to Guy's story with rapt devotion, and each time he had looked from him to Guy's Dom Nicolai, who absentmindedly stroked his sub's hand during his talk with James, he had sensed the strong bond between the two so different men. It was clear to see that they belonged to each other and that fate had decided that they could never love anybody else in their lives, neither in this one, nor in another one.

This strange and unexpected thought about former life and reincarnation had made him frown, because Daniel had never been the one believing in ghosts or reincarnation. But, he couldn't deny the strange link between James and himself, which felt as if they knew each other for a rather long time and had been together in another lifetime before.

Guy had followed his gaze and smiled at him. “Yes, your bond is as strong as ours, Nicholas, I can sense that. Arthur and you, you are a true unit, inseparable and meant to be together.”

“Uhm, thank you, Guy,” Daniel had murmured, unconsciously moving closer to the dark-haired commander with the Scottish origin. James had taken his hand in his own and held it for the rest of the evening, stroking with his thumb over his palm from time to time. To his own surprise, Daniel had actually been grateful for the collar he wore and which proved to every other sub in this club that the remarkable Dom a lot of them literally ate with their eyes was in an exclusive relationship with another sub and wouldn't even look at one of them. Each single time he had let his gaze wander around, someone had either furtively or not so furtively appraised his Dom, checking him out, and the hotness pooling in his stomach could only be jealousy.

He had no right to be jealous, of course, because their relationship was only a big fake, but for him, it felt real and not like a fake, at all. He didn't want to feel this way, but he did, and it confused him and scared the hell out of him that he did.

James had been focused on the other Dom they had just met, though, and he had listened to him while holding Daniel's hand without one single glance for those who craved for his undivided attention so badly. The young captain had had a hard time suppressing the urge to scowl and growl at them, not sure whether or not this was an appropriate behavior for a collared sub. Guy had smiled when he had noticed his looks. “It is always like this, at least when you're new somewhere, isn't it?”

Daniel had sighed. “Yes, it is. I know that I shouldn't behave like that, but it truly bothers me.”

“I can imagine, Nicholas. But, why do you believe you shouldn't make it clear that Arthur belongs to you? Did he tell you to ignore them? I don't think that I could do that.”

Daniel had felt relieved that his glares hadn't given away that he had just become a collared sub and didn't know much about this way of life so far. “No, he didn't. I should be used to such looks by now, but I don't think that I will ever get used to them, never in my life.”

“That's understandable, Nicholas. It's the same with me and Nicolai. I know that he loves me and would never even look at anybody else, but it is hard, nevertheless. Even more because I know quite well that I am not a catch for the eye,” Guy had said, and his words had been a simple statement, not a complaint about something he couldn't change, at all.

“You are much more attractive than they will ever be, and I am sure that your Don agrees with me in this matter.” Daniel hadn't cared about perhaps saying the wrong thing, and Guy's genuine smile and the gratitude in his beautiful brown eyes had proved to him that he had found the right words.

They had talked for a while longer, the older sub telling him more about LA, his new home, until James had decided that it was enough for their first evening undercover, saying goodbye to Nicolai and Guy who had waved at them and disappeared in the direction of the counter after promising to keep in touch. A couple of minutes before his superior had stood up to leave Athena's club, Daniel had started to feel watched, his instincts when it came to something like this sharp and sensitive, and he had gazed around to see who was watching them, but he hadn't seen anyone behaving suspiciously. James' tensed shoulders when he had made his way through the crowd had proved to Daniel that he wasn't the only one feeling watched, and he had exhaled in relief when the cool air of the nightly city had grazed his heated face outside the club and the feeling of strange eyes watching his every move had left him, leaving only a great tiredness and exhaustion behind.

Their first practice had gone rather well, and that was all that mattered.

 

*~*~*~*

 

James kept his eyes on the dark road, but he didn't need to look at his young captain to know that Daniel was utterly exhausted and tired. Daniel sat in his seat in an unusual slumped manner, something he wouldn't have allowed himself to do if he had still possessed any ounce of strength; and James only striving was to drive them home as fast as possible, put his tired sub to bed and watch his sleep to keep any nightmare that might want to haunt him away from him.

The fact that his subordinate needed a rather long time to realize that they weren't heading in the direction of his flat was another proof that his amazing senses had lost their sharpness due to his exhaustion, because they had almost reached their rented house in Westwood when Daniel stirred and struggled into a more upright position.

“That's not the way to my flat!” he said, looking around in confusion.

James suppressed a silent chuckle, knowing that the younger man would take it the wrong way. “Of course, not, Nicky. We are living in a relationship and you're wearing my collar. Where did you think would you stay during the next weeks?”

“Uhm, of course I thought that we would 'live' together during our undercover mission. I just didn't think that we would start tonight with that,” Daniel stammered, blinking and frowning.

“Tonight is a good time to start with it, Nicholas, after all, our mission started tonight. Besides, someone was watching us, and if I had to guess, then I would say that they are following us. I noticed a car staying behind us for a rather long time,” James informed him, careful to keep his feelings out of his voice.

His professionalism helped his confused sub to regain his composure, but he couldn't suppress the shiver that wrecked him. “Do you think that the killer is already that close?” he asked, and James was grateful that Daniel was still professional enough himself to focus on the important things and not argue with him about staying one more night in his own flat.

He turned his head to look at Daniel and reassure him with a brief smile. The beautiful green eyes were red-rimmed and tired, but James could see the golden sparks despite the darkness in their car. “No, I don't think that the killer is following us. I think that the Russian businessman has sent someone after us to check us out. He probably wants to make sure that we are worthy enough to get an invitation for his club. I don't think that the killer would be that careless to let me notice his car. Maybe, Andrejew even wants us to know that we are followed, I don't know. I hope that Nicolai will be able to tell us more about him. I didn't ask him about Andrejew so far, but it could be that they know each other.”

“Yes, that's possible. But, I don't think that they have anything to do with our case. My gut feeling tells me that they belong to the good guys, and they don't look as if they would prefer clubs like the _'Black Dragon'_ and like to overstep the lines,” his captain mused, stifling a yawn.

“My gut feeling tells me the same, but we have to be careful, nonetheless. We don't really know them.” James could see that Daniel didn't like his objection, and his own instincts told him that Nicolai and Guy could be trusted, as well, but he had seen too much within the last years to jump into false and hasty conclusions just like that. He was sure that Daniel normally didn't do that himself, but he could understand the younger man's wish to believe that the first Dom-sub-couple they had met in the _'Red Palace'_ was trustworthy and would help him to settle in in his new life.

Daniel sighed, staring out of the side window. “I guess that Sgt. Ryder also saw to us having some clothes, soap and toothbrushes until we can get our own belongings?”

“Yes, he did. We will visit your flat tomorrow so you can pick up some things you'll need. I will do the same, but as things stand right now, it is a good thing that we drove to our rented house instead of leading our watchers to our real homes,” James said in the attempt to console his captain.

Daniel refused to look at him, but he nodded his head. “You're right, Arthur, but I wished that you had told me about our new home earlier this evening. Yes, of course, I should have thought of it myself, but...” He flinched and bit his lip, hanging his head all of a sudden. “I'm sorry, I had no right to talk to you this way as your sub. I think that I'll have to practice my new self more carefully.”

The young man crouching beside him in his seat sounded so exhausted that James' heart ached. “No, Nicky, that's not true. You have all right to tell me off, and you're right that I should have told you about our house when I had picked you up. You being my sub doesn't mean that I have a carte blanche to order you around and rule your life just like that, making decisions without talking to you about them beforehand. I am sorry, I can assure you that it won't happen again. I respect you, Nicholas, we are equals, don't you ever forget that. I want you – I need you to be honest with me, Nicholas, so if there will be something – anything – you're not comfortable with, please talk to me.”

Daniel smiled, a mixture of cautiousness and relief. “I will think of that, Arthur. Oh, wow!” he then cried out, staring at the house James had stopped before in astonishment.

Sgt. Ryder had chosen the house where they would live over the next weeks with his usual skills, it wasn't too spectacular, a middle-sized, two-floor modern bungalow with large window fronts, a double garage and a big, beautiful garden surrounding the entire house. Well-trimmed bushes granted the residents living in this exclusive house their privacy, and his sergeant had checked the alarm system at least five times to make sure that his two superiors would be as safe as possible. The windows and the patio doors were made of safety glass, and James had agreed with Sgt. Ryder that the bungalow was perfect for them and their life as Arthur Bridge and Nicholas Spell. Daniel seemed to feel the same way about it, because his jaw slowly unclenched, and when he turned his head to look at James again, his face had softened and the sparks in his eyes had become more intensive. “It is wonderful, just like I would have imagined the house of Arthur Bridge and Nicholas Spell to be. Who chose it? Sgt. Ryder?”

James didn't want to think too closely about the feeling letting warmth pooling in his stomach because of Daniel's obvious joy about their temporary home. “He did, but I told him what I wanted for us and what kind of house he had to look for.”

“I see. This house is perfect, it reminds me of the my parent's house in New York,” Daniel exclaimed before his gaze became mistrustfully all of a sudden. “Is that the reason why you wanted such a bungalow? Did you check my background that thoroughly?” His young sub sounded hurt, and James couldn't blame him for his mistrust. He smiled at him and his expression left no doubt that he was telling the truth as he now said: “No, Nicholas, I didn't check your background, not more than your professional one, your career and the undercover missions you had gone on in New York, at least. I didn't know that you grew up in a similar house like this one, I can assure you that. I thought for some time about what kind of house would match with our false identities and a bungalow like this was the natural choice and felt right somehow, that's all. I'm pleased to hear that I was right with that, but I wouldn't have checked your childhood without telling you that. I was wrong to not tell you about this house when I came to your flat, but I wouldn't risk losing your trust in me with such a behavior. If I will learn more about your childhood, then it will be because of you telling me about it and not because of me spying on you.”

He went silent, waiting for Daniel's reaction. The car that had followed them had turned into another street a while ago, but James was sure that somebody was still watching them, and he knew that they had to leave the car any time soon to not arouse any suspicion, but he wanted Daniel's worries out of the way before they entered their new home for the first time.

“I believe you, Arthur,” the young captain replied after two or three seconds, and James could see that he had wanted to call him by his first name James, but had suppressed the urge before 'James' had slipped out of his mouth. He was relieved that Daniel believed him, and he promised to himself, silently, that he would never do anything that would make him lose his sub's trust in him.

“We seem to have the same preferences and likes when it comes to a lot of things,” Daniel continued, thoughtfully, “I'm sure I will like living here for a while. You and Sgt. Ryder have truly chosen the perfect home for our mission.” An almost shy smile curled on his lips when he asked: “Would you like to learn more about me, Arthur? About my childhood, I mean?”

James held his breath and reached out to brush over the younger one's cheek with his thumb. “Of course, Nicky. I would feel honored if you told me more about you. I'm interested in you, in everything you will be ready to share with me.”

“Will you return the favor, Arthur?” His sub's voice sounded hoarse and James could see the slight doubt in Daniel's eyes his sub tried to hide from him.

“That goes without saying, Nicholas. How could you trust me and share intimate details of your life if I wouldn't do the same and tell you more about me myself?” He let his hand wander to Daniel's fingers clenched in his lap. “We should go inside, it will arouse suspicion if we'll stay longer in our car. Tomorrow, I will tell you more about me, I promise you, Daniel. You look exhausted and you need to sleep, everything else can wait.”

Daniel nodded tiredly. “Yes, I have to admit that I could do with some rest. Alright, let's go inside.”

James started the Lexus again and pressed the button of the remote control that opened the double garage. They could enter the house from the garage and when the gate had closed behind them again, James opened the door on his side and left the car to help Daniel out of his seat. His subordinate looked surprised but accepted his hand as he exited the vehicle. His movements still showed the natural elegance James had noticed right at first sight and this even though he could hardly keep himself upright any longer.

The commander who wasn't sure whether his role as Daniel's sub was still only a role or had become reality led him into the corridor of their new home and activated the alarm system, carefully, before he turned around to the younger one.

“Welcome in your new home, Nicky,” he said, and his voice sounded tenderly. “I promise you that I will do my very best to make your stay here and our undercover mission as bearable as only possible for you.”

Daniel surprised him, because he gifted him with a true and honest smile without hesitation. “I know that you will, Arthur. I trust you, I really do. And I promise you that I will be the best sub for you and that I will do my very best to not fight against you,” he said, and James stepped closer and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “I know that you will, Nicky,” he repeated Daniel's words, starting off towards the stair leading to the upper floors where the bedrooms were.

“I will show you around tomorrow after you have gotten some hours of undisturbed sleep. Let's put you to bed.” James knew that his words sounded ambiguous, and he didn't have to wait long for Daniel's reaction. His sub almost stumbled over his own feet, gazing at him from the side.

“Uhm, where will I sleep, Arthur? I mean, will we sleep in different rooms?” he asked, unable to hide the trembling in his voice.

James looked Daniel straight in his eyes and said: “No, Nicky, we won't sleep in different rooms. We will share one bedroom, and we will also sleep in the same bed.”


	17. Questions And Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and James are spending the first night together in their rented house, and Daniel has another nightmare. Will it be different this time, now that James is there to wake him up from his dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James and Daniel demanded to finally get their next chapter, I really wanted to update this story again. I'm sorry it took me so long, I started it months ago but struggled with the flashback part quite a lot. I decided to shorten the flashback for the sake of proceeding with James' and Daniel's growing relationship to finally post the new chapter. Daniel utters some words in the language of Da'nel's and Ja'mie's tribe during his nightmare, I alternated the Gaelic translation of 'where are you' to a possible ancient language. 
> 
> I would really be grateful for your feedback, it is so hard to write such a WIP for silent readers only, your kudos and comments would be my biggest motivation to write the next chapter asap. This story has a lot of subscribers, but only few of you have ever commented on it or left kudos to show me that you like it, and the silence is pretty discouraging. If you are still interested in this story, please let me know, I really need your feedback and support! <33

Daniel hesitantly entered the master bedroom after rushing through a quick bedtime routine. He didn't know what he had expected, but certainly not that he would have to sleep in the same bed with his superior Commander James McBride right during the first night they would spend together.

His Dom Arthur Bridge.

Daniel's head was spinning, because this was all so confusing, and the young captain didn't know what to think about their relationship any longer. Was it still only a professional one? Were they still only pretending to live in an intimate Dom-sub-relationship? Of course, he had expected to 'move in' with McBride at some point, but certainly not right away after their first practice, and he definitely hadn't expected to share the same bed with his superior right in their first night together in their rented house.

Maybe sleeping in the same room to keep up appearances, but definitely not in the same bed. He hadn't objected to it though, too tired to risk an argument with the commander he knew he couldn't win. James had stood so close to him, watching him attentively, and for several long seconds, Daniel had simply stared back at him like frozen in place and tried to digest the unexpected that shouldn't have been that unexpected, at all.

The young captain with the cognac-colored hair and the green-golden eyes had been on undercover missions beforehand, and he knew how important it was to become the person the agent had to pretend to be, so he shouldn't have been so surprised about McBride's straightforwardness. If he was honest to himself, McBride's decision wasn't what disturbed and almost scared him so much, but more his own reaction to it, because one part of him craved to sleep close to the older man, to smell his unique scent and fall asleep to the sounds of McBride's breathing while the commander's body heat would warm him like only human warmth could warm another human being. Daniel knew that he shouldn't feel this way, but he simply couldn't shake his feelings off, no matter how hard he tried.

Daniel huffed a tired sigh and focused on his surroundings again, telling himself that he would deal with the prospect of sleeping next to McBride when it came to that. For now, he had gained some more time due to his superior's understanding, because the room was empty when he stepped over the threshold. Daniel was grateful for that, silently thanking that his commander and now Dom was willing to make this first night together with him as bearable as only possible for his captain and sub under these circumstances.

Daniel let out a sigh as he entered the room fully, slowly approaching the large and cozily looking bed where he would sleep in together with the man fascinating him so much during the next weeks and maybe even months. McBride must have left the pajama for him on the bed, at least Daniel hoped that it had been James, because he really didn't feel comfortable by the thought of Sgt. Ryder having done it. He undressed hastily, because he feared that McBride would come back into the room when he was still naked, and he pulled at the trousers of the dark green pajama to get them over his private parts before his Dom would enter the room. The cotton was soft and comfortable, and Daniel felt much better after having lost the tight clothes he had worn for the entire evening.

He slipped under the covers on the side where he had found his new clothing and closed his eyes, worn out from the evening and the last nights where he had gotten only a few hours of sleep, haunted by nightmares. He wouldn't have thought it possible, but he actually could feel himself drifting towards sleep rather quickly, and he simply rolled onto his side and relaxed, allowing the slumber of exhaustion to claim him.

 

*~*~*~*

 

_Al'bias, British Islands, about 2500 b.C.:_

_Da'nel's screams echoed in the cool air of the early morning unheard, and his hot tears left a small puddle on the bluish stone of Cai'lacha's altar._

_The ugly priest had taken him two times so far, and the High Priest had forced another mug of the aphrodisiac into him to make sure that Pi'tark's vessel would fulfill his task and sacrifice his seed into the bowl placed under his groin. The young craver could already feel his third climax building at the end of his spine, and he hated himself for his weakness as much as he hated Pi'tark and his abettors. His mind and his heart screamed for Ja'mies to come to him and save him, even though it was already too late for that._

_Pi'tark had already used him, he had taken him and made Da'nel betray his sayer, and his betrayal could never be undone anymore, no matter whether he had wanted to cheat on Ja'mies or not. Yet, he couldn't keep himself from trying to get away from the priest, pulling at his fetters in despair without caring that he scraped up his knees and his palms. Every single bone in his tortured and abused body hurt, and the sharp sting in his bleeding knees and his hands had become as unbearable as the horrible ache in his secret core, the part of his body only his sayer had been allowed to enter before the priest had forced himself upon him for the first time._

_The other priests still stood in a wide circle around the altar, and their humming roared in the young craver's ears, drowning out every other sound, even his own horrified cries._

_“Ja'mies! Where are you? Why didn't you come to save me? Please, I need you to save me!” Da'nel cried out again and again, howling in pain when Pi'tark slapped him across his face._

_“Don't you dare calling his name during this holy ceremony! You are Cai'lacha's vessel, you are my vessel!”the priest screamed, pulling roughly at Da'nel's hair. The young craver cried out in pain and humiliation, and he desperately pulled at the fetters one more time, fighting against the hot rush of lust that shot through him when Pi'tark rammed himself into him with a roar._

_Da'nel had no strength left to keep himself from coming though, hot tears of shame and disgust springing from his eyes and wetting the stone he knelt upon. His entire body shook with the wave of ecstasy that was pulled from him against his will, and Da'nel raised his head to Cai'lacha's golden face to beg for Her mercy and call the name of the one he loved more than his own life._

_“Ja'mies!!!!”_

_His cry wafted through the morning air, ringing loud in his own ears, and his from his screams and the drug sore throat tightened with his despair until Da'nel felt like choking the very next second. He closed his stinging eyes, Cai'lacha's golden rays drying the tears on his cold cheeks as her warmth caressed his face._

_Da'nel opened his mouth again, but only a small whimper fled his clenching throat this time, the whimper of a deadly wounded creature._

_“Ja'mies, where are you?”_

 

*~*~*~*

 

_“Ja'mies!!!!”_

James was wide awake within the blink of an eye, bolting upright in the bed he now shared with his new captain and sub.

Daniel had already been sound asleep when he had entered their bedroom, lying curled up to a tight ball under the blankets, and James had felt a thick lump in his throat by the sight, the fierce rush of emotions surging through him leaving him breathless and dizzy. Passion, possessiveness, protectiveness and tenderness had intermingled to an overwhelming mixture, and James couldn't deny the truth any longer – the truth that he had fallen in love with his young captain, fallen in love as deeply and hopelessly as he had never thought possible.

There was no way that he could ever go back to just being Daniel's commander after their mission, and James could only hope that Daniel would learn to return his feelings and give him the chance to prove himself worthy of his love.

James knew that he would have to deal with the consequences of his for a commander and superior inappropriate behavior, but he had pushed these thoughts aside again because they needed to focus on their mission as long as the killer wasn't caught and still killed innocent young men. Finding him and making sure that he would never be able to harm anyone again – especially not his beloved Danny – was James' first priority, and the dark-haired commander had finally approached the bed where Daniel was sleeping soundly with cautious steps, pulling at the covers and slipping under them to lay down beside his exhausted captain, careful to leave some space between them and not touch him.

Daniel had looked so young and so small, and James' fingers had itched with the strong urge to touch him and smooth out the thin lines that spoke of restless and too short nights filled with nightmares instead of peaceful sleep. The tall commander hadn't given in to this urge but clenched his hands and closed his eyes instead, Daniel's tempting scent filling his nose with each breath he had taken until he had finally fallen asleep as well.

James blinked to get rid of the dazed feeling his sudden awaking had left, turning to the side to see what was wrong.

The younger man was writhing and thrashing around, groaning in his fitful sleep, but he didn't wake up from his nightmare, his limbs jerking as if he wanted to free himself from something only he could see.

Daniel's forehead was coated with cold sweat, and he murmured something unintelligible that almost sounded like a prayer, but James couldn't detect the words, and he wasn't even sure whether it was English or another language Daniel used.

“I'm here, Danny, I'm here, shsh, hush, wake up!” the commander tried to soothe him, but Daniel's writhing increased with every second that passed, and he howled as if he was in great pain.

_“Ja'mies!!!!”_

Daniel's desperate cry cut right through James, and he found himself flinging his arms around the younger man and pulling him against his strong frame before he had the chance to really think about what he was doing. The commander with the Scottish origin didn't know why Daniel was calling his name in his sleep and why he pronounced it in this strange way, but the answers to these questions could wait, the only important thing in this moment was to wake Daniel up and calm him down.

His captain had told him that his nightmares were haunting him for a very long time, that they had started years before they had met, but James didn't let himself be distracted by this thought and focused on the young man trembling and shaking in his arms instead.

_“Ja'mies, càs'ta bhei'lii thu'òs?”_

James frowned when he heard the younger man's hoarse whisper, trying to detect the words Daniel was mumbling. They reminded him of Gaelic but sounded different from any language he had ever heard, and the only word he recognized for sure was his name again, even though Daniel pronounced in this strange way.

Daniel's trembling was increasing with every second that passed though, and James focused on his attempts to soothe him and wake him up again. The questions spinning around in his head had to wait until later, and Daniel's well-being had to be his only concern at the moment.

“It's okay, Danny, I'm here with you. You're safe, no one is going to hurt you. I'll protect you, I promise you,” James murmured into Daniel's ear, his lips grazing his cold and wet temples. “You're safe, hush, I'm here...”

His words and his embrace finally had the desired effect, because Daniel stopped his wincing and lashing out with his arms, going limp against him with a strangled sob as he eventually woke up and became aware of his surroundings and James' presence. The dark-haired commander pulled him closer and tucked Daniel's head under his chin, waiting patiently for his subordinate to stop trembling and realize that he was safe and not in danger.

“'m sorry. What must you think of me?” his captain mumbled at last, hesitantly relaxing his tensed muscles, and James could hear the shame and embarrassment in Daniel's from his screams husky and raw voice he felt about his behavior.

“I think that you had a horrible nightmare and that I am grateful that I was there to help you and wake you up from it, Danny.” James pressed a gentle kiss upon his ruffled and damp hair, and it felt so right to do that, so much righter than James had already thought it would that he did it right away again and kissed his temples as well.

“You must be disgusted about my shameful behavior. It was only a stupid dream and I'm acting like a little child that has watched too many films about dinosaurs.”

The dark-haired commander laid his hand under Daniel's chin to make him raise his head and look at him. “This was definitely more than just a 'stupid dream', Danny,” James said calmly, but with a strict undertone in his gentle voice. “I have already told you that I know how strong and tough you are, so don't make me repeat myself again.”

Daniel blinked and James gratefully noticed the slightest hint of pink coloring his cheeks in his otherwise snow-white face. He had left the door ajar when he had entered their bedroom, and the nightlight he had switched on in the corridor before going to bed shone through the small slit and allowed him to watch Daniel's reactions. His captain bit is lip and struggled for words, and James continued hastily to not give the younger man the impression that he was angry with him.

“I've had enough nightmares myself to know how horrible and real they can be, Daniel, I would never think any less of your because of you being scared after one of those dreams haunting you that much for so long. Apart from that, I do believe that there is much more behind them than just weird dreams. You screamed my name in your sleep, and you spoke in a language I've never heard before. I've learned some Gaelic words, and the things you mumbled reminded me a little bit of them, but it wasn't Gaelic, I'm sure about that.”

Daniel frowned, his mouth dropping open as he stared at James. “This can't be possible! I've never learned Gaelic. I am capable of speaking and understanding Spanish and French it necessary and I know some German words, but that's all!” the captain with the green-golden eyes stammered, and James resisted the urge to stroke his cheek only with effort. Daniel had instinctively snuggled close to him again, and James' body reacted forcefully and unmistakably to their closeness.

He swallowed and shifted his weight to hide his desire from his confused and still scared captain. “It was neither Spanish, nor French or German, Danny, I speak these languages fluently enough to know that. I'm pretty sure that I have never heard this language in my life before, but it somehow sounded familiar, and I am certain that you called my name. It sounded more like 'Ja'mies' than 'James', but I could recognize my name rather easily,” he said, trying to pronounce the name the same way Daniel had done.

Daniel sighed and rubbed his temples. “How can it be that I was talking in a language you don't even recognize, calling your name in my sleep? These dreams started years before we met, why would I call your name of all names? I never remember them, but I know for sure that it's always the same nightmare in only slightly different variations. I'm always trying so hard to come up with anything, but it is as if they were hidden behind a huge black wall when I wake up from them. Are you really sure that it was your name I called?” he inquired, leaning his head against James' shoulder, wrapping his arms tighter around his Dom's midsection.

“I would like to know the answer to these questions as well, Danny. And yes, I am sure that you called my name. I believe you that you normally don't remember them, but it might be different this time because I was there to wake you up from it. Is there anything you remember from your dream tonight, a small scene or detail perhaps?” James kissed his hair in a soothing gesture when his captain tensed up again.

He hated himself for asking Daniel about his dream and upsetting him with his questions, but his inner voice told him that Daniel's dreams were important and that they had probably something to do with their past and their strange connection, perhaps even with their serial killer, although James didn't know why this should be the case.

Daniel shook his head and buried his face in the crook between James' neck and shoulder. “No, I don't remember anything. My knees are hurting like always and my throat is sore, but I can't recall anything of my dream.” James felt him flinching when he clutched his pajama with both hands, pulling them away to look at his palms. “Ouch, my hands!” The young captain stared at them with a surprised expression, and James carefully took his right hand in his own to regard it attentively.

Daniel's palm was redder than it should be, just as if it had been burnt or scratched, and James let his fingertips glide over it in a feather-like touch. The redness was another clear proof that the there was more behind these strange nightmares that haunted his young captain for years by now, and James craved to ease the pain he must feel and chase his bad dreams away. He caressed the red lines with tender strokes, feeling almost grim satisfaction when the redness faded almost instantly under his gentle touch.  Daniel's breath hitched in his throat as he did so, and his eyes became dark, glowing with longing and gratitude in his still pale face.

The atmosphere was heavy with emotions all of a sudden, the air thick with pheromones and unspoken desires, and James lifted Daniel's hand to his mouth to kiss his palm, his eyes watching the younger man as he did so.

Daniel inhaled shakily when James' lips touched his hand for the first time, and a shiver ran down his back, a shiver that had nothing to do with fear if the look in the beautiful green-golden depths staring back at him was any indication. James licked over the smooth and a little bit salty skin with the tip of his tongue, his gaze never leaving Daniel's face, and when his captain didn't try to draw his hand back, the older man pulled him close again and bent down to lay his lips upon the younger one's mouth and finally taste him for the very first time.


	18. A First Cautious Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has woken up from another nightmare, and James is there to soothe him and help him to relax again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful feedback I have gotten to the last chapter motivated me to write the next chapter as quickly as possible, so here is the long awaited first convergence between James and Daniel.  
> Your feedback is what keeps me writing and posting in the first place, so please leave something for me and let me know if you like this story. <33

Daniel's lips trembled ever so slightly underneath his own, and they were softer than James had imagined them to be.

Soft, warm and so perfect, just as if they had been made only for him.

James could feel his blood rushing faster through his veins, the love, desire, tenderness and passion he felt for the younger one intermingling to an overwhelming mixture that left him breathless and aching with the need to make this amazing man his and chase the nightmares haunting his captain so badly away forever.

Daniel made a small sound deep in his throat, but he didn't try to pull away but pressed himself closer against James' warm body. The dark-haired commander didn't try to deepen their kiss when he felt Daniel going pliant in his arms though, he simply stayed like this for a moment with his mouth covering Daniel's lips to give his confused captain the time he needed to make up his mind and either pull back or deepen their kiss himself because he really wanted it and not because he thought that he had to do that.

James was aware of the fact that his captain still struggled with his role as his superior's sub, fearing that the commander he admired and respected that much would think any less of him if he allowed him to take care of him the way James craved to do as his Dom. The astonishing young officer with the cognac-colored hair and the sparkling green-golden eyes had proved to James right from the beginning that he was strong, brave and intelligent, but James' first reaction and the way he had treated him during the first day was still vivid in Daniel's memory, making him want to prove himself again and again.

It wasn't that James regretted his demeanor from their first meeting, but he wished that he would find a way to ease Daniel's mind and show him that he respected him even more for having been willing to become his sub and go undercover with him after only a few days of knowing him. Daniel's well-being and safety lay in his hands now, and the commander with the Scottish origin would protect him with his own life if necessary.

His beautiful sub was still trapped in the aftermath of his nightmare, trembling ever so slightly in his arms, and James realized that Daniel was waiting for him to make the first move as much as James was waiting for any sign of his willingness to take things further. Their talk with Athena had helped them a lot, but somehow confused them at the same time, and this was still new for both of them. As much as James would be the one in control as Daniel's Dom, they were yet both equal in this, and he wouldn't do anything without the younger man's explicit permission and consent. James had read several articles about this fascinating world, and he had learned that their two victims had craved to be dominated in a very strict and restraining way, but James would never do that to the amazing young man snuggling close to him. Forcing Daniel to live a life similar to the life Dave and Alexander had lived would mean to slowly choke him, and James wouldn't allow that to happen, no way.

If Daniel submitted to him tonight, then he would do it because he wanted to submit to him and not because he was expected to do it. James knew that it had to be this way, that they needed to be Dom and sub for each other in their real lives as well, nothing else would work between them. But only if Daniel Spark was ready for this final step, ready to face his own true self. If he needed more time to not only become Arthur's sub as his other self Nicholas, but also become James' sub Daniel in their real life as well, than James would wait patiently for the man he loved to make up his mind and not rush him, but he wouldn't make the mistake of starting things the wrong way and begin their intimate relationship with false expectations.

It worked fine between his two lieutenants Joe Weston and Shane Carey, but it wouldn't work between Daniel and him this way. Yes, James knew that his two subordinates slept with each other, and he also knew that separating them would mean to lose at least one of them if not both. James didn't want to risk that because his carefully chosen team was the best team he had ever worked with and apart from that, he might be strict and expect professionalism when it came to work, but Joe and Shane didn't sleep with each other to break the rules and just have some fun but because they clearly loved one another deeply, even though they most likely hadn't talked about their feelings so far. It worked between Harry and Joey surprisingly well for years by now, and James was willing to give Shane and Joe the time they needed to sort things out and admit their feelings if their sex life didn't affect their work – which it hadn't done so far. After this night, he wouldn't have any right to tell his lieutenants off anyway, not if his beautiful captain agreed to take their relationship to a new, much more intimate level now, which James really hoped that he would do.

The dark-haired commander blinked and focused his attention back on his sub, gently moving his lips upon Daniel's when the younger one remained motionless. “I want you, Danny, I desire you more than I have ever desired anybody else. It feels as if I had known you for a very long time, and I want to be your Dom and take care of you. Please tell me if you want that too, because nothing will happen without you craving for it as much as I'm doing,” he whispered against the soft flesh of Daniel's lips, keeping contact but loosening his embrace a little bit to show his captain that he would accept his no without being angry.

James mused briefly about telling Daniel that he loved him but somehow, it seemed to be too early for that, and James trusted his instincts and his inner voice enough to go with them.

His beautiful sub let out a small sigh before adding more pressure to their kiss, his eyes searching James' gaze. “I want this, James, more than anything. But I fear that I will do something wrong, that I won't be able to submit to you like you expect me to do and remain totally passive...” he admitted, and James pulled him close and kissed his hair.

“This is not about you having to fulfill any expectations I could have, Danny. This is about us wanting to be together in a way that it will be pleasurable and fulfilling for both of us. I have never done this before either, at least not in this special way or with anyone meaning as much to me as you're doing. Your needs and wishes will always come first for me, and I am nervous about doing something wrong and not fulfilling your expectations or satisfying your needs too, Danny. It is new for both of us, and all I'm asking from you is to be honest with me and tell me if there is anything you can't do. Remember that you can always say no at any time. Do you think you can do that, my beautiful one?”

Daniel returned his calm gaze with thoughtful eyes, nodding after some seconds had passed. “Yes, I want that, James. Do you want me to use a safe-word in case I'll need you to stop?”

James shook his head with a smile. “I know that we will need to set up safe-words for our undercover-mission, but I don't want you to think about it right now. A short 'no' will do fine until we have found the right ones. There is no one here except for only you and me, and for me, your no will be as clear to me as any other safe-word could ever be. You are safe here in our house, and you will always be safe with me, Danny. I want you to feel as relaxed and comfortable as possible.”

The younger one nodded and moved a little bit closer. “I trust you, James,” he said sincerely, raising his chin to offer his lips for another kiss. “I trust you with my life, I really do, my Dom.”

 

***

 

James' mouth felt perfect upon his own, and Daniel moaned quietly when his Dom kissed him again, licking with his tongue over his bottom lip as he gently demanded access to the soft cavern hidden behind the gate his lips formed. The young captain granted it willingly and eagerly, opening his mouth for his superior and now Dom.

James let his tongue slip inside Daniel's mouth to explore it as thoroughly as he did everything, taking his time as he did so, licking and stroking his way around until Daniel felt dizzy with longing and desire.

Daniel let him do it, sensing instinctively that the man who had impressed him that deeply right at first sight wanted him to stay passive until he knew all the sensitive spots and places where Daniel reacted best to by heart. His eyes had closed to their own will with the first touch of James' lips, and everything felt more intensive this way. Daniel realized that he had always preferred to keep his eyes open when he had been together with someone before he had met James, most likely because he hadn't wanted to give up control and dive deeper into something he hadn't been ready for at this point.

The ropes Athena had displayed in her office had scared him to death, and Daniel had been blind for everything else lying on the table after seeing them. He didn't know whether or not there had also been blindfolds or anything like that, but letting James blindfold him was something he might actually want to try one day – when they were more familiar with each other. For now, keeping his eyes firmly closed was enough for him, and Daniel sighed longingly when James slowly drew back, inviting him to follow him with his tongue and explore his mouth as well.

Which Daniel now did, curiously and eagerly, licking his way around to taste James and learn which caresses would make him moan. He was still sitting in his Dom's lap, James' hand buried in the soft short strands at the nape of his neck keeping his head firmly in place. Daniel knew that it wasn't about him to break their kiss or decide what they would do next, and he was fine with that, trusting the older man that he would read the small signs he gave away.

It was important for them to become able to read each other this way for their undercover mission anyway, and Daniel trusted James that he was capable of doing that although they knew each other only for a couple of days, the invisible and strong connection between them helping him with that.

“I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you otherwise, my beautiful one. Do you already trust me enough to do that for me?” James murmured against his lips when he pulled away to give him enough space to breathe, and Daniel wasn't surprised about his words.

“Yes, I can do that, my Dom,” he said, hesitating and biting his lip when a sudden thought crossed his mind. “Do you expect me to call you 'sir' when we're together this way?” he asked uncertainly, the word 'scening' not coming over his lips yet.

James' fingers slowly traveling over his face made him shiver, and a quiet whimper escaped his mouth when the dark-haired commander brushed over his lip with a tender thumb. “No, Danny, I don't expect you to call me 'sir', neither when we're alone, nor when we're undercover. You can either use my name or address me with 'Dom' like you've done before. 'Dom' or 'my Dom' will be better in public when we're visiting one of the clubs though, but there is no need to do that in private if you prefer using my name.”

Daniel thought about it for a moment. “I like both actually, but I think that feel more comfortable with 'my Dom' at the moment. It somehow helps me to relax,” he admitted, earning a gentle kiss on his cheek with his honesty.

“I'm glad that you feel this way, my beautiful one,” James whispered approvingly, claiming his mouth in another even more passionate kiss again. Daniel kissed him back and melted against his strong frame, enjoying their closeness and the way James' musky scent filled his senses. The combination of leather, herbal soap and James' unique natural fragrance was the most delicious perfume Daniel could think of, and it aroused him and calmed him at the same time if that made any sense. His Dom's scent excited Daniel and made him feel safe and at home, and the young captain with the green-golden eyes inhaled deeply and let James' special perfume float his system. He was hard and aching in his pajama pants ever since James had pulled him close after waking him up from his nightmare, and he craved to feel his warm and fragrant skin under his hands without the barrier of their clothing.

Yet it was not upon him to decide the pace of their first cautious intimate encounter, and Daniel trusted his superior and Dom that he wouldn't leave him unsatisfied. He still remembered Athena's words about the punishment of orgasm denial, which some Doms also set up for the scenes with their subs on a regular basis in general according to what he had read about BDSM so far, but the young captain didn't think that James would start their private relationship as lovers and Dom and sub like this, denying him what he needed so badly in their very first night just to remind him that he was the Dom in control and Daniel his sub and supposed to obey without any protest.

Just as if he had read his thoughts, James drew back from his tingling lips again to unbutton his pajama shirt with clever fingers, taking his time and kissing the skin he revealed as he did so, slowly working his way from his jawline over his throat and down to his chest. “You're so beautiful, Danny, so, so beautiful,” the older man murmured hoarsely as he freed Daniel's shoulders from the soft material, dragging it over his arms in a teasing caress. Daniel shivered and moaned again, enjoying the attention James lavished on his already hard nipples that grew even harder under his hot mouth.

It was so intense to only feel James without looking at him, the warm puffs of air grazing his flesh forming goosebumps of sheer need and pleasure on his bare skin. The dark-haired commander took his time to explore his body, nipping, licking and teasing his way up and down on Daniel's chest, his shoulders and his arms until there was not one single spot left that hadn't been kissed and caressed.

Daniel could hear the quiet rustling when James threw his pajama shirt to the side, and he didn't object when his Dom laid his hands on his quivering flanks to gently lower him down onto the mattress. He felt exposed to James' hungry eyes but not vulnerable or unsafe, anticipation tingling in his stomach and the lower parts of his body like an army of excited butterflies.

“You're the most beautiful being I've ever seen, Danny, I could spend my life just looking at you.” James' words sent another heavy shiver along his spine, and Daniel twitched with desire and longing. He wanted to return the favor, he longed to tell James that he was much more beautiful and desirable than anyone else he had ever seen as well, but he sensed that James wanted him to stay silent through this strange but strong bond between them.

It was just as if they had done this before, maybe in Daniel's dreams or another life, and the young captain knew instinctively that him acting boldly and talking without permission would disturb the fragile and tender plant of trust and love that had started to grow between them over the last days. It was important for James as his Dom that Daniel showed the faith he had in him, that he trusted him enough to give up control and let James take care of him.

But he couldn't keep his gasps and sounds of pleasure inside, and he let them flow freely when the older man now crouched between his slightly spread legs to explore his abdomen with his lips and his hands as well, getting approving hums in return for his display of the pleasure and arousal his Dom made him feel.

“Just like that, my beautiful one, show me that you like what I'm doing to you,” the impressive commander murmured against his navel, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Daniel hadn't known that he had so many sensitive spots, but he suspected that it was only because it was James caressing him, because he had never felt such intense lust and desire before at all.

Daniel hadn't lived the life of a monk, he had had two more serious relationships, one during his late high school years and his studies and one during his time in New York, and he had also had two or three briefer encounters, but none of his former lovers had ever aroused the storm of feelings James aroused in him ever since Daniel had opened the door to Harry Grant's office and first laid his eyes upon him.

Commander James McBride was his destiny, the one he was meant to be with, and Daniel could only hope that his superior and now Dom felt the same way about him and that they would have a chance to be together even after having trapped the mysterious serial killer murdering young subs. The unbidden memory of the reason why they had come together in the first place hit him without any warning, and Daniel involuntarily tensed up as he tried to chase the memory away again.

 

***

 

James could feel his beautiful sub stiffening underneath him, and he paused in his doing, lifting his head to watch Daniel carefully for a moment. Daniel's arousal was tenting the shimmering material of his pajama pants, and a thin layer of sweat covered his sculptured torso, but something had obviously distracted him, and the experienced commander suspected that it was the thought of their undercover mission – the reason why they shared this house and one bed instead of remaining professional and keeping their distance to each other.

“You're safe here, Danny, no one's here, only you and me. I want you to focus on me only, my beautiful one,” he murmured, stroking soothingly over the younger man's flanks. “Only you and me. Tell me what you need, my beautiful sub, tell me what you need me to do to feel safe.”

Daniel gasped and exhaled with a sigh. “I feel safe with you, my Dom. I'm sorry, it's just... I think it's still because of the dream...” he apologized, and James laid down beside him and kissed him.

“You don't need to apologize, Daniel. Just tell me what you need,” he encouraged him gently, stroking a soft golden strand out of his forehead.

“I need you, just you. Would you please kiss me again?” Daniel whispered, and James hummed and covered his swollen lips with his own to push his tongue deep into his mouth and distract him from his worries and the shadow of his forgotten nightmare that was still haunting him.

Daniel relaxed underneath him, and James finally pushed his free hand under the waistband of his pajamas to slowly drag it over Daniel's narrow hips and his hard manhood, freeing his erection from the offending garment carefully inch by inch.

 

***

 

James finally pulling his pants over his hips let any other thought he had had vanish instantly, and Daniel unconsciously arched his back and moaned loudly when the cool air of the bedroom met his with arousal throbbing shaft, the tip already slick with the pleasure James' skillful caresses and kisses had made him feel.

His moan was swallowed by their deep tongue kiss, and all Daniel could do was wrapping his arms around James' broad shoulders because he really needed something to hold on to. They hadn't talked about any more rules so far, but his Dom would surely tell him if he wasn't allowed to touch him without permission in private, and he must admit that this would be a rule he would have problems to accept with.

Daniel had never been the clingy or touchy kind of guy, but not being permitted to touch his Dom without having to ask for beforehand was something the mere thought of it made him want to rebel against such a possible rule, and to his relief, James seemed not to mind his behavior, only pulled him closer and deepened their kiss.

They would have to talk about James' private rules for their relationship sooner rather than later, but Daniel was grateful that James gave him the time he needed to wrap his head around all of these new and somewhat partly scary things instead of expecting him to behave like an experienced sub living this way of life for a long time right away.

“You're thinking too much, Danny. Stop that please. There is no need to fret. You don't have to fear that I will order you around without you having any say in how our love life or daily life will be like. I want you to focus on your feelings only.”

The older man had drawn back to look at him, and Daniel finally opened his eyes to return his gaze and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I just feel overwhelmed, I guess.”

James nodded. “That's understandable, Daniel, and I don't mind your confusion. We will talk, don't worry, but not tonight. The only thing I ask from you tonight is your honesty and you keeping your eyes closed when I'm caressing you. You can touch me and kiss me, and you don't have to fear that I will leave you unsatisfied on a regular basis like Athena mentioned it. That might be suitable for other couples, but I don't find the thought of that appealing or necessary. It might come to that now and then, and I will surely 'order' you to not come when we're undercover to make our mission as bearable for you as possible, but not in private.”

Daniel felt himself blushing, but he relaxed gratefully. “How did you know what I was worrying about?” he asked curiously, and James looked confused and unsure for the first time.

“I don't know, Danny. There is this strong bond between us, and sometimes, when you're thinking really hard about something, it's almost as if I could sense what you're thinking. Not like in reading your mind, but as if we would know each other for much longer and well enough to know what's troubling you. I can't explain it better.”

Daniel nodded thoughtfully. “It's the same for me.” He paused before taking a deep breath. “Earlier, I sensed that you wanted me to stay silent and keep my eyes closed. I actually like keeping my eyes closed, and I think I want to try blindfolds one day, but I feel more uncomfortable with the staying silent part than I thought, at least in our first night, and I really need to touch and kiss you, my Dom. I desire you so much, and I'm longing to feel and pleasure you, James Arthur McBride.”

James bent down to steal Daniel's breath with an almost rough and ardent kiss that made his head spin, his gray eyes black with arousal when they had to part for air again. The impressive commander stared down at him with a predatory expression, and his voice was raw and hoarse like never before when he said:

“Then just do it, my beautiful one, show me how much you want and desire me, Daniel Nicholas Spark.”


	19. A New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Daniel have their first intimate encounter, and this is a new experience for both of them because of their new roles as Dom and sub - which have become so much more than only roles so quickly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long again with the update, I hope that their first scene will make up for the long wait at least a little bit. I'll do my best not to let pass so many months again before the next chapter.
> 
> Please don't be silent readers if you like this story, I need your feedback and encouragement to go on. <33

Daniel was grateful that James didn't expect him to remain passive and just take what his Dom was willing to give him, and he closed his eyes again to focus on his other senses when he touched the older one for the first time.

It wasn't the first time Daniel had touched him of course, but it felt like the first time, even more because there was no barrier as he now let his hands slip under the soft material of James' pajama shirt to explore the landscape of his well-shaped torso. His Dom drew in a sharp breath when Daniel's warm fingertips grazed over his skin, and the young captain was grateful that James was willing to show him his own feelings and his amazement about their first intimate encounter instead of remaining controlled and stoic like other Doms might prefer it, easing Daniel's mind considerably with that.

Daniel wanted to map James' body with his fingers, burning it into his memory forever. He followed the valleys and hills of James' sculptured breast muscles, tracing along the hard knobs of the other one's nipples until his Dom moaned breathlessly, traveling upwards to his strong shoulders at last. He could feel the play of the strong muscles under his hands, so warm and alive, the smooth and soft skin a tantalizing contrast to the hard flesh underneath. Daniel had touched the bodies of other good-looking men before this night, but none of them had been as beautiful and desirable as James was to him, and none of them had ever aroused the feelings in him that were now coursing through him.

Touching his Dom like that was something entirely new for him, and he could only hope that it was the same for them man who had become the center of his world so quickly and without Daniel having only the slightest chance to run away from him again.

“You're beautiful, my Dom,” Daniel whispered, trapped in his rapturous exploration, his voice filled with wonder and curiosity. “I'm glad that you think so, my beautiful one,” James murmured close to his ear, his warm breath grazing Daniel's cheek. Daniel sat back on his heels as he pulled the soft material over James' shoulders and arms to free his Dom from the offending garment, stroking more of James' skin in the process until the shirt came finally off.

He carefully put it aside before leaning in to search for James' lips, and his Dom cupped his face with his hands, his thumbs caressing Daniel's cheekbones when they lost themselves in another deep and passionate kiss. Daniel put his hands on James' shoulders, surrendering to his Dom with a longing he hadn't known that he had felt it deep inside his heart until this night, a longing that came from the deepest parts of his soul and his mind, showing in his kiss and the way he clung to James' strong frame.

The young captain realized that he had waited for this night all of his life without even knowing it, that he had waited for James Arthur McBride to come into his life and become his Dom. It was even as if he had waited for longer than only this life for James, as if he had waited for him from the very beginning of all times. Daniel couldn't even tell why he was so sure that he had waited not only for any Dom he could surrender to as the sub he must always have been without realizing his true nature, why it had to be James McBride, the strict commander with the Scottish origin, the dark hair and gray eyes. But he knew for sure that his feelings were right, and that there was more behind them than he could understand at this point. Somehow, James had already been a part of his life long before they had actually met, and Daniel was just grateful that their paths had finally crossed, even though it had been under less than ideal circumstances.

“You're thinking again, my beautiful one, I can hear you thinking. I want you to focus on me and your own feelings, Danny, don't let your thoughts wander around, it won't do you any good,” the older one murmured, drawing back from his lips to look at him. Daniel opened his eyes to meet James' silver-gray eyes, now dark and hooded with his desire for his sub.

“I won't, my Dom, but I've just realized that I have waited for you for all of my life, James, and this is important to me,” the handsome captain whispered back, smiling at his commander and now also Dom. “I didn't know that I had been waiting – let alone that I knew what or whom I was waiting for, but I did, and I am so grateful that I am here with you now.”

James returned his smile, and the tenderness Daniel could see on his face made his heart beat faster in his chest. “It's the same for me, Danny. I didn't know how empty my life was before you came into my office and showed me what I had been missing for so long. I fought hard against my feelings because I was afraid to lose my freedom, independence and my strength, but the opposite is true, I feel stronger and much freer with you than I've ever felt before I've met you. I know for sure that we belong together, and I will always protect you with my own life, Daniel. You are mine now, and I won't allow anything or anyone to come between us.”

Daniel wrapped his arms tightly around his Dom, and James pulled him close and kissed him again, promising him without words that he would always be by his side.

 

*~*~*~*

 

His beautiful sub had undressed his pajama pants after their important talk and the long and ardent kiss that had followed their declarations, and James had let him do it without trying to take the lead, sensing how much Daniel needed to explore and pleasure him at his own pace. They were still halfway sitting, halfway kneeling on the large bed, curious hands roaming over soft skin and warm flesh, stroking, kneading and caressing every spot of the other one's body within their reach.

The dark-haired commander would have liked to stroke and pleasure his beautiful sub with his hands and his mouth, but he sensed that Daniel needed to touch and explore him, that he wouldn't be able to really enjoy what James was doing to him if he had to stay passive during their first scene, and James wanted him to enjoy his ardent ministration to the fullest when it was the right time for that. He could wait for the right time for a while longer, Daniel's well-being and comfort would always come first to him.

James was so hard that it was painful because of his forceful desire for the beautiful young captain, but he would wait patiently until Daniel gave him the unmistakable sign that he was ready to touch him where he craved for the touch of his sub so badly, and he kept his own caresses light and tender just like he sensed that Daniel needed to be caressed in his vulnerable state after his nightmare.

The sign finally came when Daniel let his hand wander down on his body, teasing his worked-out abs before touching the hardness between James' legs with his fingertips. It was only a feather-light and cautious first touch, but it was all James needed to gently press him down onto the mattress and cover him with his own body, his kiss proving his overwhelming desire to his with need and arousal trembling sub.

“Your hand feels so good on me, my beautiful one.” James' voice was hoarse and rough, and Daniel let out a soft moan and tightened his grip around his aching manhood, stroking up and down on it a few times to see what would pleasure his Dom the most.

The dark-haired commander couldn't remember one single time he had felt the way he felt now, literally burning for the man in his arms. Daniel had become the center of his world within a few days only, the reason why he lived and breathed.

James had read a lot about BDSM since their new case had forced them to learn more about this fascinating world, and he still remembered his initial confusion and surprise about the sub being the center of every Dom-sub-relationship. But it all made sense now because Daniel and his well-being were undoubtedly the center of James' world now too, and the commander knew that his beautiful sub would be the center of his word as long as he lived and even longer.

“You feel amazing in my hand, my Dom. It's wonderful to touch you like this.” Daniel sounded happy and excited, forgetting his nightmare and his worries about their case as he lost himself in the sensations of pleasuring his Dom with his hand for the first time. James watched his face, Daniel's handsome male features flushed and suffused with his lust and his desire for his Dom. He could have spent his life with just looking at Daniel, but this wasn't possible, and the older man bent down to kiss his sub again, pulling him close and finding his way between their bodies to stroke the younger one where he was hard and aching as well.

James' gaze was still fixed on the younger man's face, observing and adoring at the same time, and he smiled and tasted his lips again, thinking that he would never get enough of how Daniel tasted and smelled when he kissed him. “Tell me how you need me to touch you, my beautiful one. Tell me how you need me to pleasure you,” he whispered against Daniel's cheek, enjoying how the slight stubble tickled at his mouth and his jaw.

Daniel kept his eyes closed just like he knew that his Dom wanted him to do it, but he turned his head to the side to offer himself for another kiss, and a small shiver of desire wrecked him when James tightened his fingers around his throbbing shaft. “It's perfect the way you're doing it, my Dom. It's as if you had done this before many times, knowing exactly what I need,” he murmured, and James' smile deepened, because it was the same for him, his sub instinctively finding the right pace and pressure as he stroked him – even though they had never been together this way before.

“It must be this connection between us, everything is new and yet so familiar, just as if we had known each other for a long time and done this before,” Daniel now continued as he tried to explain his feelings, and James pulled him close and kissed him for the umpteenth time in this night, his tongue exploring the soft cavern of his sub's mouth anew.

“Yes it is. I don't know how it is possible, but we have to accept it, and I am grateful for it, Danny. It will help me with being the Dom for you you need me to be.” James trailed hot kisses over Daniel's face, his longing to sheathe himself deep in Daniel's velvet-like heat becoming so strong that he felt dizzy with need and longing. But it was too early for that, his sub needed more time to adjust to his new life and the things he had just learned about himself, and James wouldn't rush things and force his captain into anything he wasn't ready for.

The dark-haired commander didn't want their first time to happen when his sub was still trapped in the aftermath of his nightmare, too confused and vulnerable to be sure that he really wanted to be so close to him and give himself to his Dom too, and he would wait until Daniel wanted to sleep with him because he was ready for this important step in their relationship, telling him that he craved to become one with him as much as James longed for it.

James suppressed the strong urge that told him that he needed to make this amazing man his in every possible way right there and then with effort, grimly ignoring the voice in his head that told him that he should leave his claim upon Daniel that would warn every other Dom not to come closer to his sub. He hadn't known that he could feel so possessive about anything or anybody, and that he felt this way about Daniel excited and scared him at the same time.

He distracted himself from his inner turmoil by concentrating on how Daniel's proud erection twitched in his hand, silken skin over hard steel, so hard and big only because of him, Daniel's desire for him making James feel humble and blessed. He stroked up and down on the hard manhood in a steady rhythm, caressing the sensitive tip with his thumb, moaning when his ardent ministration made the pulsing slit leak more creamy droplets of arousal all over the engorged head of his impressive length. The older man used the milky wetness as lube, increasing the speed and the pressure of his strokes to bring his beautiful sub closer to the edge. Daniel needed to rest and get some hours of undisturbed sleep without any nightmares haunting him, and James hoped that their first passionate scene and he holding Daniel in his arms would do the trick and grant the younger one the rest he needed so badly.

The dark-haired commander was already close to the point of no return himself, Daniel's hand on his aching shaft sending hot waves of lust through his entire body. James was normally proud of his self-control, but this time he didn't try to control his feelings, stifling his sounds of pleasure and need at Daniel's lips. His sub had wrapped his free arm around his neck, obviously needing something to hold on to, both of them lying on their sides now and facing each other. James kissed Daniel again, matching the movements of his tongue with the motions of his fingers, and it didn't take long until he felt his sub tensing up in his arms with his approaching climax, a small whimper of raw need swallowed by his Dom's passionate kiss.

“James, I... I...” It was a new experience for both of them, not the sex itself, but scening with each other as Dom and sub for the first time - and this while being partners when it came to their work above all things. James was pretty sure that Captain Daniel Spark had never crossed this line beforehand, that he had never slept with one of his colleagues before this night, and he stroked his back with the hand that was holding him tight to reassure him that it was okay and that he could let go.

“Come for me, my beautiful one, please I need you to,” James whispered against his mouth, “come for your Dom without holding yourself back and show me how much pleasure I can give you, Danny.”

His words were enough to push Daniel over the edge and make him spill his ecstasy all over James' tender fingers instantly. The older man stroked him through his high, drawing back from his lips to watch his face and make sure that his sub would find complete satisfaction from his hand. Daniel shivered and shuddered with the sensations coursing through him, his moans echoing in the fragrant air of their bedroom.

James couldn't keep his own triumphant growl inside when his sub went limp against him, drawing his hand back from Daniel's softening member to wrap it around his fingers clenching around the hard proof of James' forceful desire for him. The wetness of Daniel's ecstasy intermingled with James' pleasure when he took Daniel's hand in a tight grip to guide his hand and help his sub to stroke him to completion. Daniel sighed at his lips, a small sound of happiness and satisfaction, and it took only a few more ups and downs until James bent down to kiss his sub hard and demanding as he reached his own height.

His seed coated both of their hands in several powerful spurts, and Daniel whispering his name all over again and again boosted James' pleasure to new, higher levels he couldn't remember that he had ever experienced such intense ecstasy beforehand.

Their lips were still touching when James relaxed with Daniel snuggled close to his heaving chest, and he thanked his exhausted sub for the pleasure he had given him with a tender kiss before reaching for the tissues on the nightstand to clean both of them up. The young captain let him do that without objection, his eyes still closed and a soft smile playing around his sensitive lips.

“Thank you, my Dom,” he murmured drowsily, and James kissed his forehead. “It's me who has to thank you for your trust, my beautiful one. I want you to go back to sleep now, Danny. I hope that our scene and me holding you while you sleep will keep the nightmares at bay and grant you some undisturbed hours of rest.”

Daniel opened one eye to peer up at him. “Was that the only reason why you did... that, James Why you wanted us to be together this way tonight?” he asked quietly, and James could see how important his answer was to his captain. He returned Daniel's gaze sincerely and without trying to hide his feelings from him.

“No, Danny. The only reason why I wanted to be together with you this way tonight is that I desire and cherish you more than I've ever desired and cherished anybody else in my life. But it's not a usual habit of mine to have sex with someone who is as tired and exhausted as you are, and who has just woken up from a terrible nightmare. It's not my habit to take advantage of someone like that when they are vulnerable and defenseless.”

Daniel smiled and reached out to touch James' stubbly cheek. “I didn't think that you would ever do that, and you didn't take advantage of my state, James. I wanted this as much as you wanted it. Plus, I do believe that you holding me will keep the nightmares at bay. I feel safe with you.”

“I'm grateful and glad that you do, Daniel. Now go to sleep,” James ordered gently, and Daniel obeyed, closing his eye again and pillowing his head on James' chest right where he could hear and feel his strong and steady heartbeat. “Good night, my Dom,” were his last words before his breathing became slow and even, and the older man was sure that his sub didn't hear his own whispered, “sleep well and without nightmares, Danny,” anymore.

James listened to his calm breaths for a rather long time, not wanting to fall asleep before he was certain that Daniel would sleep without being haunted by another nightmare again. They didn't need to get up that early in the morning, and James was used to sleep for a few hours only, but he normally slept deep and without bad dreams, feeling refreshed and well-rested even when he had caught not more than five hours of rest over several nights in a row.

Daniel sighed in his deep slumber, and James' throat went tight when the name Daniel had uttered during his nightmare made its way to his ears all of a sudden, ringing unnaturally loud in the darkness of their otherwise quiet bedroom – even though it had been barely more than an inaudible murmur.

“ _Ja'mies_...”

James kissed the soft strands of Daniel's cognac-colored hair, his heart clenching with a bout of fear that came from the deepest parts of his soul – as though he was feeling the fear of somebody else and not his own.

The dark-haired commander closed his eyes as he pressed his young captain close, and his words were a promise he hoped that he would be able to always keep it.

“I'm here, Danny, I will always be there and protect you, I swear to you. Always and forever, as long as I live.”


End file.
